Fixing The Pieces Back Together
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Second in the Nada Series - Sequel to the Clock Is Ticking - Yang, now fully grown and manager of a restaurant uncounters an odd young girl named Mei-Yuki. And she's about to take Yang on a rollercoaster of awkward, feels, and plain fun adventures in her home in Utopia. Can Yang get used to being "Auntie Yang"
1. Chapter 1 - Mei-Yuki

Yang looked out the window of the airship lost in thought. "Hey is it ok if I call you Auntie Yang?" Yuki asked. Yang's attention snapped to the seven year old that had a light grip on her hair.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." Yang replied, a little bit out of it.

"Are you mad at me?" Yuki asked. Yang shook her head.

"No, I'm not mad. It's just... If someone came and told you your dead sister was alive and had a daughter you'd be out of it too." Yang replied.

"I wish I had a big sister. I'm an only child. Mommy said that you were a great sister and that you always took care of her. I wish I had that." Yuki commented.

"I wasn't exactly a saint, Yuki. I made a lot of foolish decisions. I still do." Yang said.

"Don't we all though? I sometimes get in trouble for getting on the computer at night or for sneaking out of the house. Or playing with my pony at 1:00 in the morning." Yuki explained.

"Why were you playing with your my little ponies at 1:00 in the morning?" Yang asked.

"No, not my little ponies, but I do have those. I have a real live pony. Her name is Hazel and she's light brown with white socks." Yuki explained.

"Oh, a real pony, huh?" Yang said.

"Yep! And we have kitties and puppies too! We have a German Shepherd named Hero, a mini schnazur named Pupcake, a baby maltese named Lacey, two black cats named Dawn and Dusk, and five black kittens named Berry, Bob, Jellow, Anakin, and Rini. We also have some fishes, but I think we ate them all. OH! And a baby piggy named Bacon." Yuki said. Yang's eyes widened.

"That's a lot of poop to scoop." Yang said.

"That's true. Mommy makes me clean up after them all when I'm in trouble. I love animals though. Mommy said we may have to sell the kittens but I can keep Rini since she's my favorite. She said that we have too many kitties. " Yuki replied.

"That may be a little bit true." Yang laughed. Yuki grinned.

"I'll have to introduce you to them all. Oh and guess what!" Yuki exclaimed. Yang giggled.

"What?"

"No, guess!"

"Um... Your dog is pregnant?" Yang guessed. Yuki rolled her eyes and let out an exaperated sigh.

"No. Where did you get that from?" Yuki asked, rather put out with Yang not even being close.

"Well we were talking about kittens and how you had too many." Yang pointed out.

"Exactly! We were talking about the _cats_. Not the dogs. And what I was going to say is our house is really big. Big enough for an extra person." Yuki grinned. Yang cocked her head to the side.

"I thought you were an only child?" Yang said confused. Yuki slapped her forehead.

"OCHIES! You are hopeless, auntie Yang. I AM an only child. I always will be. I was hinting at you moving in with us. We have a lot of room in our house for you to choose from. And if you want you can have mine. I just want to move my toys." Yuki said.

"Woah! Slow down, speedy. I've got a restaurant to run. Plus I doubt your mommy and daddy need another mouth to feed." Yang said.

"Who said we had a man in the way. Mommy misses you, I like you, what could possibly go wrong?" Yuki said, trying to convince the blonde woman.

"Wait a second, where is your daddy?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Yuki shrugged.

"Does mommy know?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her. I hack into people's bees wax but I've yet to find out anything about daddy. But mommy's been dating this really nice guy named Nathan. He even has a little girl close to my age. Her name's Jade. Jade's really fun to play with but I don't like how rough she can be. One time I made her mad and she pushed me down the stairs." Yuki explained.

"So it's just your mommy, you, and all those animals?" Yang asked for a quick assurance.

"Yep! I think that you should move in with us because all your facebook conversations are boring and or depressing, your tweets are all about work and cutting, your personal life is crappy which can be seen by your online dating profile that hasn't been used in three years. You have no life. Maybe when you move in you can get one." Yuki explained.

"Honestly are you a stalker or something?" Yang asked, slightly crept out by Yuki's knowledge on her personal life.

"It's more of a hobby than a job." Yuki replied casually. "I only look into people I'm interested in like you or maybe Will and Cassandra Shwartz."

"The prince and princess of Vale?" Yang asked.

"Yep, I love their movies. And they're only four years older than me. Did you know that their dad is a total jerk. Three years ago their parents got divorced and Cassandra is trying to change her last name to her mother's maiden name. I found this out from her private messages sent back and forth between her and princess Molly of Utopia. "

"You really have a lot to say, don'tcha, Yuki." Yang joked, lightly punching Yuki's arm.

"I guess I really do talk too much. All the kids I know say that and that I have no right to be alive because I'm nothing more than a mistake." Yuki said sadly, her cat ears flattening against her head.

"That's not true at all. Don't let them get under your skin." Yang said, ruffling Yuki's hair.

"I hope you're right." Yuki said.

...

Yang and Yuki stood in front of an old Victorian era house. It was covered in vines and with many rose bushes scattered about. A German Shepherd barked and ran to Yuki, knocking her to the soft green grass. Hero started to lick Yuki's face happily till he saw Yang than began to growl.

"No, Hero. Yang's a good lady. Be quiet." Yuki scolded. Hero quit growling and nuzzled Yuki's hand as an 'I'm sorry'.

"So this is it, huh?" Yang asked to nobody in particular. Suddenly a door slammed open and a rush of red rose petals blurred into view. Yang looked at the woman who was currently enveloping Yuki into a hug.

"Are you hurt?" the woman with big silver eyes and strait black and red hair asked.

"No, I'm ok, Mommy." Yuki replied.

"Where have you been!? I've been looking everywhere for you! I even called the freaking queen of Vale looking for you!"Yuki's mother scolded.

"We'll see how much you'll be scolding me when you see what I brought home. Auntie Yang!" Yuki called. Yang crept closer to the two figures.

"R-Ruby? Please tell I didn't come here for some prank." Yang begged. Ruby's eyes widened.

"S-Sissy? I-I've missed you so- How did you find Yuki?" Ruby asked.

"More like Yuki found me. You really should limit her access to the internet because she's been stalking me for a while." Yang answered. Ruby sighed.

"Yeah, we're working on breaking that habit." Ruby replied but then smiled at her older sister. "I've missed you so much sis." Ruby said as she realised Yuki and ran into Yang with her arm wide open for a hug.

"I missed you too, baby sis." Yang squeezed Ruby tightly.

"I'm sorry for lying." Ruby whimpered.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have snapped at you then let you leave. I thought I'd never be able to apologize to you for it. I've been foolish, I'm so sorry." Yang sobbed. All those lonely years of regret and depression, all those times she wanted nothing more than to hold Ruby tight and tell her that she loved her, it was all over now. No more regrets. No more pain.

"Don't cry, sis. You're really out of practice." Ruby murmured into Yang's shoulder.

"Understandably." Yang giggled a little.

"Told you so!" Yuki exclaimed.

"And what do you mean by that? You told me a lot." Yang chuckled as she broke her younger sister's embrace and knelt to look Yuki in the eye.

"That your sister's alive and I'm not a liar." Yuki crossed her arms over her chest confidently.

"Hey Yuki why don't you introduce me to all your animals." Yang said. Yuki grinned that almost identical grin to her mother's before running off.

"She's always been a bit curious about you." Ruby chuckled.

"I can tell, she talked my ear off on the airship." Yang laughed.

"Oh, yeah. You must be tired from the trip over here. Do you want to go lie down?" Ruby offered.

"Nah. I was thinking I'd play with Yuki a little bit, catch up with you and head home." Yang said.

"Oh, you weren't going to stay a little while? We've got plenty room. I'm sure that Yuki wouldn't mind at all." Ruby offered.

"So she wasn't just inviting me to move in for the heck of it?" Yang questioned.

"Nope! I want you around." Ruby said holding out her left hand. Yang hesitated but grabbed it.

"Then I guess I'm gonna need to relocate the restaurant." Yang said with a grin. A wide smile formed on Ruby's face.

"Y-You mean it?" Ruby asked getting excited.

"Yeah why not, obviously I'm gonna have to keep an eye on this Nathan guy and that spoiled brat Jade." Yang said. Ruby blushed.

"You realize I'm all grown up now, Yang? I can date without needing a chaperone." Ruby said.

"Maybe, but your still my baby sister and if he ever hurts you I'll straighten him out like a tangled pair of earbuds." Yang said, cracking her knuckles. Ruby's cheeks flushed more.

"He's not exactly barbaric or anything. Besides he'll ditch me if you give that kind of first impression." Ruby complained.

"Fine, I'll behave, but just know, I'm watching him." Yang gave a I'm watching you sign.

"You better behave." Ruby pouted.

"So what's the deal with Yuki's dad?" Yang asked.

"It's a really long story. But basically I was living with this scienctest for a while, trying to find a cure for nada, a while later, I end up with Yuki. But on the bright side of the situation, she's also Blake's niece." Ruby sheepishly grinned. "It could've been Weiss. I'd never hear the end of it."

"So let me get this straight, Yuki's father is Blake's brother and Blake knew you were alive and kept it from me?" Yang asked.

"No. Blake's brother is Yuki's father, he's keeping his research and therefore me from Blake who thinks I'm dead but she know that Yuki exists but isn't sure who or where she is." Ruby explained.

"T-That's really confusing." Yang shook her head.

"Told you it was a long, confusing story. Maybe later I'll tell you the rest." Ruby said.

"There's more?" Yang asked slightly irritated.

"Well duh. Obviously. Like Yuki has a twin brother that Blake's brother took and Blake only know he exists but she thinks my name is Kimberly and I died in a car crash." Ruby through the other facts out there.

"Ok, I need time for this all to sink in." Yang shook her head once more and sat on the grass.

"Give it all the time you need. It's all in the past. But you can't tell Yuki about any of this. She thinks her dad was eaten by a beowolf and she's an only child." Ruby said.

"Auntie Yang! Look at me!" Yuki came riding in on horseback. "This is Hazel. I told you about her." Yang chuckled and walked over to Yuki.

"You ride very well. Can you do any tricks?" Yang asked. Yuki nodded then suddenly.

"YUKI, WHERE IS YOUR HELMET?" Ruby scolded.

"You're no fun!" Yuki complained. Yang chuckled.

"Mommy's right, go get your helmet then show me." Yang said, lifting Yuki of off Hazel's back. Yuki handed the reins to Yang.

"Hold this." Yuki said as she ran back to the barn.

"She's got a big personality." Yang chuckled.

"Big personality and a hard child to keep track of. I really am glad I only have her because if she had siblings, she'd be half way around the world by lunch time." Ruby replied.

"Aw! But she's so cute!" Yang fonded.

"Yeah, cute has saved her many times." Ruby giggled.

"I'm ba-aaaa-ack!" Yuki cheered as she hopped upon Hazel's back, now wearing a teal and orange helmet. Yuki took the reins and her and Hazel charged towards a jumping rank completing it in record time.

"I'm not good at running but, I can ride a horse and I can control water, ice, frost, steam, water vapor, and even snow. " Yuki said as she hopped off Hazel's back.

"Cool. I can control fire." Yang replied.

"Like Jade. She can conjure up acids, lava, and fire. And she can sprout green dragon wings and fly away." Yuki said happily. "Can you fly, Auntie Yang?" Yuki asked.

"No, no. I can't fly." Yang chuckled.

"Yuki you need to change into some nicer clothes, we're gonna meet Nathan and Jade for dinner." Ruby said. Yuki smiled.

"YAY! Can I wear my pink frills?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, if it's clean you may. Go get dressed." Ruby replied. Yuki ran off to her room, disappearing into the large house. "You can borrow a dress from me. Come on, I don't want to be late." Yang grinned.

"Aw! How CUTE!" SLAP!

"Cut it out, sis. I'm still not good with people and this is my first relationship since Blake's brother." Ruby whined.

"It's still weird." Yang said as she walked into the large house.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nathan

Yang looked around the fairly nice looking steak house she was in along with Ruby and Yuki. Yang was half listening to Yuki, half spacing out when suddenly. "Onee chan!" Yuki exclaimed as she ran over to a girl wearing black ruffled dress with dark purple lace and short puffed sleeves, knee high lacey stalkings, a black and purple checker patterned mini cape, and black combat boots. She looked to be about ten or eleven and was wearing a thick layer of black eyeliner that enclosed her bright green eyes. Her hair was about as long as Yang's in soft, loose, black curls down her back and a mini top hat tie on sat atop her head. 'I wonder if that's Jade?' Yang thought.

"Hey, Yu-Yu." the girl replied, returning Yuki's hug. A tall man with shaggy black hair, a pair of sparkly blue eyes. His complexion was fair and almost peachy. He was wearing a pair of kakis, a short sleeve white polo accompanied with a black vest with... pen pockets? And a red bow tie? Yang couldn't help but slightly glare at him. 'Oh, he is NOT dating MY little sister! There is no way in Hell!' Yang mentally screamed. He walked over to Ruby and gave her a quick peck on the lips, which Yang thought she was about to puke at. 'At least he's not getting into it.' Yang mentally celebrated.

"Hey, Nathan, I want you to meet my older sister, Yang." Ruby introduced, motioning Nathan to Yang. Yang quickly fixed her gagging face to a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Yang extended her hand. Nathan shook her hand and smiled back.

"Nice to meet the famous big sis." Nathan laughed. Yang's cheeks flushed up a bit.

"Well I really hope my little Ruby is in good hands. You know what we do with men that mess with our _precious_ little sisters in my family?" Yang asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Can't say I do." Nathan laughed.

"We skin them alive before cooking them down into a yummy soup." Yang grinned. Nathan had no idea whether to laugh or be afraid. Ruby blushed a bit.

"See... She's funny. Hahaha." Ruby said nervously. Nathan shook his head.

"She's really good. I could've sworn she was serious for a second." Nathan laughed.

"You've got a lot to learn, hun. SOOOOOO much to learn." Yang said with an evil grin. Ruby shrunk down inside herself. 'She said she'd behave. Why did I trust Yang to meet Nathan?' Ruby thought to herself.

"Ru-Ru, let's go get our table." Nathan said grabbing Ruby's hand. 'Ru-Ru? Could he come up with something any more stupid. Maybe Blake's brother isn't so bad.' Yang cringed. The two little girls followed the couple to a large booth, Yang trailing, quite put out behind.

...

"No, it's more like this. Don't hold the pencil down so hard, it makes it harder if you make a mistake." Jade instructed Yuki, moving the younger girl's hand in the correct motions on the sketch book. Yuki nodded.

"How did you get so good at this, Jade?" Yuki asked, trying to copy the picture Jade was trying to teach her.

"Lots of practice. I've been drawing manga since I was six years old so I have four years of constant practice." Jade replied erasing a mistake and taking control of Yuki's hand once more. "More like this. Her elbows aren't that pointy. More rounded elbows. Remember, this character in particular is wearing a strapless dress. All of her arms are exposed. because of this you can't slack on the arms. If she had sleeves you might get away with unrealistic arms but, this isn't the case."

"Sorry, Jade." Yuki murmured, allowing Jade to maneuver her hand on the white drawing paper. Yuki honestly enjoyed just watching Jade's skilled right hand sketch perfect lines and curves on paper and before Yuki's eyes a masterpiece appear right there in front of her eyes. Jade had offered to teach Yuki how to draw after hours of Yuki watching her. Yuki found the opportunity great for she could get a closer look at Jade's handy work, and maybe even grow closer to Jade.

"Don't apologize for making a mistake. You hurt nobody so that sorry was useless. How about a break?" Jade offered.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty." Yuki said as she grabbed her raspberry tea and took a sip. Across the table, Yang finally looked up from her phone and reached for her glass, chugging the last bit of rum down her throat. Yang looked around for the bottle and found it to be missing.

"Why is the rum gone?" Yang questioned, slightly buzzed. Ruby shrugged. "WHY IS THE RUM GONE?!" Yang exclaimed dramatically. Jade snickered on the other side of the table.

"Yuki, a toast to thievery, and all of its delicious rewards." Jade said as she clanked a certain bottle of rum with the glass of raspberry tea before spiking the tea.

"The RUM!" Yang tried to grab the beverage from Jade, but ended up just slinging her torso over the table. "Give it back you little brat!" Yang yelled.

"No, it's your punishment for being so rude to text at the dinner table. I'm an identity thief and I have better manners than you. Why should I give it back?" Jade took another swig of rum.

"I'll give you ten reasons to give it back." Yang growled, cracking her knuckles ten times. "The rum."

"No." Jade said stubbornly. Yang eyes went red with anger.

"GIVE ME THE RUM YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Yang yelled, charging at the ten year old with her fists.

"Mine now!" Jade taunted as she held the rum high in the air.

"JADE VIOLA WILSON! YOU ARE UNDERAGED! GIVE THE RUM BACK, _NOW!_" Nathan yelled. Jade grinned and tossed the bottle to Yang.

"Whatever. All you are is a valley girl with a drinking problem." Jade said before plopping back beside Yuki.

"I don't really like it when you talk to my family like that Jade. Besides if you go by those standers your nothing more than a spoiled brat with a thieving problem." Yuki said.

"I realize that. Chillax will ya? Since the cards are obviously falling into place I might as well test the newbee." Jade replied before taking a sip of her warm green tea.

"What do you mean by cards falling into place? I don't understand." Yuki asked the older girl. Jade giggled before leaning over to whisper into Yuki's ear.

"It's obvious by now. Our parents are gonna get married. I heard my dad practice in front of a mirror the other day. He already has the ring and everything. Only a matter of time now. We'll be sisters." Jade whispered into the younger's ear. A wide grin grew on Yuki's face. The two squealed happily, snapping the adults' attention to the two girls.

"What are you two squealing about?" Ruby asked. Jade put on her normal sly smile.

"Oh, you haven't heard? The Schnee Dust company has a meeting with Queen Isabella and King Sun. And I happen to know where they'll be crashing. Yuki and I are going to hunt down the Shwartz twins and try to get autographs. " Jade explained.

"You two are obsessive." Nathan commented. "What's so great about them anyways? All they are is two spoiled brats with no talent but that of sounding good auto tunned."

"Excuse me!? Who said I was in it for the music? But I do like their songs. I'm in it for the fact that Will is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! I mean have you seen his face up close, that perfect, zitless, smooth, white skin. He's like a hot boy version of Snow White!" Jade started to drool.

"And Cassandra is so pretty! She's pretty much flawless. Never have I ever seen her with a zit or a red hue to her fair skin. She's just... Perfect. And I gotta admit, Will is hella cute." Yuki added.

"They are trained by professional voice and drama instructors. Every day at nine AM sharp, they start training. They have voices like angels, have you heard them live?" Jade continued.

"And their movies are always so good. The last one, _The Story Of Evil_, a movie adaption of the manga novels is the most moving thing ever. I cry ever time." Yuki said.

"I have to disagree with you there. The most moving movie was _The Unlovable_. You know, about the princess who was kept prisoner in her own palace then her twin brother took the throne and gave her everything she could possibly ask for except for her true love since she was secretly a witch and he beloved nobody but her male copy could truly love her. In the end the brother dies and she traps herself in a mirror." Jade argued.

"Really? I was moved deeply by the Servant of Evil song in the other movie. But your preference is also so sad." Yuki commented.

"The best part about them is they look so cute together." Jade said.

"Well not together, together." Yuki added.

"Nah, I can go down with this ship." Jade said.

"That's plain wrong. They're twins. What's with you and weird relationship preferences?" Yuki asked.

"You're just so naive and young, my dearest Yu-Yu. One day, we'll agree on our ships." Jade put a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Ok, Onee chan." Yuki replied.

"You two realize that they have no acting, singing, or dancing talent what-so-ever, right." Nathan said.

"You have no respect for the arts at all, dad!" Jade exclaimed.

"They're two eleven year olds, Jade. How could you possibly idolize them so much?" Nathan asked.

"Because they are AMAZING!" Jade and Yuki said in union.

...

"You have the sophistication of a rat!" A white haired girl with icy, cold ,blue eyes yelled. "A dirty, germ carrying, RAT!" she continued to lecture the identical boy. The only difference between the two's appearance was the fact she was girl and he was boy and their sense of fashion. She was dressed in a flowing white sundress with snow like boots that reached the half way point between her knee and ankle. He on the other hand was wearing a baggy green tee shirt layered atop a dark blue long sleeve tee shirt, ripped jeans, a pair of black converse, and a black baseball cap worn backwards. Her hair was loosely curled in a perfect twin tails while his white hair was shaggy and messy. They were complete opposites really. Cassandra Delilah Shwartz, the young, beautiful princess of Vale and classy heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Then of course there was William Derek Shwartz, the fun loving, rebellious prince of Vale and free spirited heir to the Schnee Dust Company. More commonly known as the twin child stars that have debut in many movies, especially musicals. They had recorded three albums and starred in six movies. Not only that but they were born into two legacies. The Schnee legacy and the royal family. They had everything. Sorta. On top of the world came with a price. Two years prior, after years of stress, abuse, and unrest, the Shcnee business owner and the king of Vale divorced, creating a blood war between the two powers. Cassandra took the stress by forcing herself to be THE best. At everything, she would spend countless hours perfecting it before she even revealed to do the activity. She was Weiss' perfect daughter. Correction, she was anyone's perfect daughter. Great manners, talented, smart, studious, dedicated, not to mention beautiful. And unfortunately for William, he was living in his twin's perfect shadow. He was the misfit of any social gathering they attended. While people raved over Cassandra's exceptional classical violin skills, all William wanted to do was rock out. He had an interest in rock music, animation, and skateboarding, all things considered insignificant and improper in their society. William desired to be himself, but also longed to impress and please his sister and mother. He almost never could. He just never measured up to the exact place on Weiss and Cassandra's mental measuring stick.

"Well I can't help being a normal boy." William scoffed. Cassandra glared at him.

"What if someone saw you? It'd be all over the news!" Cassandra scolded.

"Yep! And tween girls would have me burping and farting at the same time as their ring tones and dolls of me that burp and fart in union. It'll be beautiful." William said.

"You complete and utter dolt! Have you no decency?!" Cassandra yelled. William rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again." he mumbled.

"What is going on in here!?" Weiss yelled. The twins' heads snapped to face their mother.

"SHE STARTED IT!" William screamed.

"You immature, BRAT!" Cassandra mocked.

"ENOUGH! We are on plane, might I remind you. Just because it's a private jet, doesn't change the fact there is absolutely NO yelling." Weiss scolded.

"My deepest apologies, mother." Cassandra said, regaining a regal posture.

"I'm not sorry, it's her fault for making a scene." William scoffed.

"Apologize to your sister, William. You couldn't have done absolutely nothing to have made her loose her cool like that. A lady doesn't do that so easily, you know." Weiss demanded.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't consider my dumb sister a lady. More like a demon that dug her way up from Hell in the disguise of a princess." William said.

"WILLIAM!" Weiss scolded. "What has gotten into you?!"

"I've had my fill! I'm tired of the crap storm that is my life! My stupid sister is always so much better than me, my mother always punishes me for the crap she does, my father's trying to kill me, and the one person that understood me has a daughter now! I never fit in! All I am is a puppet! You know what screw you Cassandra. Screw you for making yourself look like a freaking saint all the time and using your talents and pretty face to cover up the crap you do behind that made up face of yours. You have your head so far up your own butt I have no idea where your pigtails begin and your BS ends! And screw you mother! Screw you for acting like a martyr after you split with dad! Yeah he used you but you used him just as much! You only married him to get better access to the political theater! And quite frankly, you DESERVE every beating you got from him for being the self-centered, lying, favoritizing, money hogging, servant slapping, faunus jailing, witch you are! And finally, screw you Mr. Fluffers! That's right you mutt, I'm talking to you! A Maltipoo sounds like something you name your child's crap! And guess what? We all know you've been sniffing the chef's butt in secret! Your only aloud to sniff Schnee and Shwartz butts you disloyal piece of filth! You should've been half bulldog half shiatsu because it suits you better!" William screamed. Weiss clenched and unclenched her fists a few times.

"I'll be in the lavatory cooling off, if I hear any bickering from you two I will not hesitate to decapitate you both." Weiss said as she marched to the lavatory. Weiss slammed the door and locked herself in. She sunk to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. Weiss had never heard William say anything like that before. He was easy going, and to be honest, a cry baby. Whenever Cassandra and her friends yelled at him he came running into Weiss' office crying. To that day even. He cried a lot. He cried at night whenever he heard Weiss and her ex husband fight. He cried when Weiss tucked him in with new bruises and scratches on her face. He cried when it all came to an end and he realized nothing could fix his family. William cried when he was angry even. Not a tear was visible in those cold, icy blue eyes of his. He was dead serious, and his eyes were filled with pure hate rather than the normal, loving young boy look. His words were strong, strong and firm. Carved into stone practically. Each sound was repeating over and over in Weiss' head, drilling it in so she'd never forget them.

"Is, that really all I am?" Weiss gently sobbed to herself. Not her day to begin with. March 4, the anniversary of Ruby Rose's death. The anniversary of Weiss wedding and the twins eleventh birthday, despite popular belief was that day as well. It was the anniversary of the day the family split. It was many things. Mostly pain for Weiss Schnee. Weiss pulled a small picture of her team out of her pen pocket in her dress jacket. "Ruby, I really could use your support right now. I'm trying my hardest but, William hates me. He hates everyone and everything. He wants a traditional home, a normal family, which is something I can't provide. I can't help he was born into various legacies, how can he not realize that? You would've known how to cheer me up you complete and utter dunce. You were an idiot. Who risks their life for strangers. You were the only one, Ruby. The only one that was possibly so selfless and so stupid. I miss you for that. For... excepting me. I want you back." Weiss started to cry, her tears rinsing of her makeup and revealing various scars. Weiss never did this unless she was alone. Whenever she felt like she needed someone to talk to, she locked herself somewhere and spoke to invisible Ruby. Weiss shook her head. No use in trying to debate it. Ruby was gone and nothing could possibly bring her back. Nothing could bring the old team back together. Nobody could save their poor, hurt, selfless, fearless leader that risked her life to try and keep families together. Weiss felt tears roll freely down her cheeks. It hurt. It hurt very bad. "Ruby, tell me this, how am I supposed to be the best partner when I have no partner? Huh? Did you even take everyone else's feeling into consideration? No, because you just had to be the hero. You're sister's insane because of you!" Weiss sobbed. Grief was an endless pattern. It never truly ended for Weiss like it did for Blake. Acceptance only lasted about a month and then it was back to the beginning. Back to the emotion overflow. Weiss heard a knock on the door. "Privacy much!" the woman snapped.

"Mom, it's Cassandra. I know you're talking to your ghost friend in all but, I need to ask you about something." Cassandra said from the other side of the door.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Why isn't there enough parachutes for the three of us?" Cassandra asked.

"We're missing a parachute?" Weiss asked.

"Yes and have you seen... William. Crap! He's gone! Mother!" Cassandra started to freak. Weiss opened the door and pushed Cassandra aside. Weiss looked around for the boy but, he was gone. They likely turned the plane upside down in a scurry, looking for William.

"H-He could be anywhere by now." Weiss murmured to herself.

"M-Mother, what do we do?" Cassandra asked.

"We have to continue our route to Metropilous, Utopia and look for him later. Fortunately, the queen will assist us in searching for him." Weiss said.

"I-I never meant for this to happen." Cassandra said before sitting down next to her sketch book.

"It's my fault, not yours. Now dry your tears and find something to entertain yourself until we land." Weiss ordered, which Cassandra listened without a second thought, picking up her pencil and sketch book and starting to draw. 'He may be irritating, but I still love him. I just hope Will's ok. I think mom would have another identity crisis like she did when her and dad finally divorced.' Cassandra sighed.

"William, you childish, immature, careless, horrible excuse of a son. What possessed you to jump out of this freaking plane?" Cassandra grumbled to herself.

...

"Dylan, you've been sitting there for hours, are you ok?" A tall, black haired cat faunus asked. The boy who was named Dylan Rubin Belladonna was staring out the window. He had shaggy black hair, a blue eye on the right, silver eye to the left, a pale complexion, and a pair of black cat ears that sat atop of his head looked up at the woman.

"I'm missing something, Aunt Blake. Something isn't quite here. I'm not sure what. I'm missing a piece of myself." Dylan replied. Blake sat beside the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"You must understand, Dylan, your father is a very busy man. He can't spend a lot of time with you because-"  
"He's a monster! I would destroy him in a heartbeat! I don't miss him at all! I dread having to go home with that crazy poor excuse of a father!" Dylan exclaimed. Blake sighed as she caressed the little boy's black hair.

"Shh. Don't cry. He's not that bad." Blake whispered.

"If you truly knew him, you would lock him up and take me in. I hope you one day will see his true colors. He's insane." Dylan whimpered.

"I've got you, don't cry. He won't harm you, I know that for a fact." Blake said in a calm, soothing voice.

"You're blinded from the gory truth, aunt Blake." Dylan whispered into Blake's chest.


	3. Chapter 3 - Scars

_"Hey, teacher, can I ask a question?" a young faunus boy of about sixteen years old asked. The redheaded bull faunus turned his attention the younger boy._

_ "What is it, Patrick?" Adam asked._

_ "Why do you mess with the client's brain? She asked us to try and find a cure." Patrick asked._

_ "Ricky, Ricky, you know she has been close to a certain person I'm trying to recreate. Plus this is helping Dr. Xia Long recreate his daughter, who this girl has been very close to. We both need her memories, the visuals, to help us do fine detailing. We have pictures but, this girl had been up close to their faces and everything so she can help us make our projects as life like as possible." Adam explained to his apprentice._

_ "Oh. " Patrick looked down at the sleeping girl on the operation table. "I gotta admit, she's kinda cute."_

_ "Don't get involved with her, Rick. She'll die for sure, I only intend on using her as another test subject." Adam said as he walked away. "Loving someone always get you or the other hurt. I learned that with my precious Bella." The door closed, leaving Rick alone in the white, black, and red room. Rick gently grabbed her hand. _

_ "You're very pretty. Just know that." Rick whispered. Slowly but surely the girl opened her silver eyes. She ran her hand through her long, black and red hair. Her eyes snapped to see him._

_ "Who are-"_

_ "I'm Patrick Belladonna. I'm new here. It's nice to meet you." Rick introduced. "You can just call me Rick if you like."_

_ "Nice to meet you. I'm Ruby Rose. " the girl introduced herself._

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Ruby. You've got a beautiful face by the way." Rick complemented._

_ "Y-You really think so?" Ruby asked, blushing a little bit._

_ "Yeah, I think you're gorgeous. Just don't tell Adam I said that." Rick requested. Ruby giggled._

_ "I'm good with secrets, don't worry." Ruby replied with a smile._

_ "So how long have you been here?" Rick asked._

_ "A year. They don't provide very much toiletries or anything, but I get along." Ruby replied._

_ "So you haven't cut your hair in a while I'm guessing?" Rick asked._

_ "Nope! It used to be really short but, it got longer while I've been here." Ruby said, running her fingers through her long hair. "It's so nice to talk to someone. I've been feeling kinda desolate lately."_

_ "I bet since you're not allowed to leave." Rick suggested._

_ "I'm missing family and friends." Ruby sighed._

_ "Oh." Rick said. "My family is spread out quite a bit. My sister, Bella is now queen of Utopia."_

_ "Utopia?" Ruby asked._

_ "A new country. A country where faunus will never be oppressed. We all are equals there. It's a dream come true." Rick said, a glow coming to his blue eyes. _

_ "Sounds great. I'll check it out when I get out of here." Ruby grinned. "I bet my friend Blake will move there. Wait- Belladonna?"_

_ "Yeah, why?" Rick asked._

_ "Is this girl your sister?" Ruby asked pulling out a picture of her team and pointing at Blake._

_ "Y-Yeah, that Isabella. You know her?" Rick asked._

_ "I know her as Blake. She's my teammate back at Beacon." Ruby said. "She, all my team think I'm dead. I'll never see any of them again." Ruby started to sob a bit. "Sorry, I just-"_

_ "No, cry all you need to. It helps to cry at times." Rick said, setting his hand on her shoulder._

_ "T-Thank you, Rick." Ruby murmured between sobs. "I just miss my sister, so much." Ruby sobbed. Rick gently rubbed Ruby's back._

_ "I know. I miss mine too." Rick said, understanding being far from loved ones. Ruby wrapped her arms around the cat faunus._

_ "Thanks, Rick." she whispered in his ear._

_..._

"GAH!" Ruby exclaimed as she woke up. Just another dream. Ruby lied there flat on her back, staring at the top of her red canopy. She heard the door creak open and saw Yang walk in.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Ruby said. Yang crawled in next to Ruby, pulling the younger girl closer.

"Wanna talk about it?" Yang offered. Ruby sighed.

"How did you know it was about him?" Ruby asked. Yang quirked an eyebrow.

"Him? What 'him'?" Yang asked.

"The Yuki's father him. That him, stop playing stupid, you just want me to spill everything that happened." Ruby said irritated.

"Actually I had no idea what him you were talking about. But I have been curious and you know I'll find out sooner or later so spill." Yang said. Ruby pouted.

"What is heard in my room, stays in my room, go it?" Ruby said. Yang rolled her eyes playfully.

"Got it now tell me all about him. Is Blake's brother hot?" Yang asked.

"Yes, but that has pretty much nothing to do with-"

"It has a LOT to do with Yuki." Yang twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Yang, I owe you no explanation for my actions or personal affairs." Ruby gritted her teeth.

"But, you love me. And therefore should give me an answer so I know what exactly I missed." Yang said. Ruby sighed. Yang had won this time.

"Well, he's a scientist. He was studying to become one anyways. I had been stuck in that lab for a year when I first met him. I wasn't allowed to leave the lab, I wasn't allowed to leave the ward I lived in. I was practically a sick prisoner. He used to sneak me sugar to enhance the taste of that... stuff they gave me to eat. It helped a little bit, but I guess we just kinda grew close." Ruby explained.

"Does cute mystery boy have a name?" Yang nudged Ruby.

"Rick. His name was Rick. We were gonna run away together and settle in Utopia after I was cured but, that obviously never happened. After Yuki and Dylan were born, he told me to meet him outside of the building so I snuck out and he had set me up. Someone, I'm not sure who, hit me really hard in the head and a few days later I woke in a ditch with Yuki but I couldn't find Dylan. I kept looking, but then Blake made it public she had a nephew and it was just my luck that it was my Dylan. So he wasn't exactly a good man, Yang. He almost had me killed." Ruby explained.

"Geez. That's kinda harsh." was Yang initial reaction until things started to sink in fully. "I am going to MURDER that womanizing little brat!" Yang said her eyes turning red with rage. Ruby gently tugged on Yang's night shirt.

"Chill, sis. It was my mistake for getting involved with him. I should've... waited. I shouldn't have just gave into him, I should've set boundaries and enforced them. I screwed things up myself, he was just being a irresponsible guy and I wasn't any better." Ruby said, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Yang enveloped Ruby into a hug. "I put myself into this situation. I screwed Yuki's life over. It's all my fault." Ruby sobbed into Yang's chest.

"Ruby, people screw up. It's not your fault. He set you up, he stole your son, he almost killed you, he's gonna pay for it when I get a hold of him." Yang said. Ruby continued to cry.

"I just wanted a happy ending, sis. It's all I wanted. I thought he was my happily ever after." Ruby sobbed. Yang stroked Ruby's hair.

"It's ok. You're happy ending isn't Rick. But that's a good thing because you deserve better. As much as I hate to say it, you and the Nathan guy are perfect for each other. He obviously has a lot of respect and love for you so consider Rick a small bump in the road to your happy ending." Yang said. Ruby looked Yang in the eye, allowing Yang to wipe away her tears.

"I hope your right." Ruby said as she snuggled closer to Yang.

"I know it's true. There's someone very special out there for you." Yang whispered as she watched Ruby drift to sleep.

...

Yang woke up to a knocking on the door. Ruby had already left bed and left a note that said 'Gone hunting.' on it. Yang groaned as she saw the door open to reveal young boy with white hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing what looked to be Ruby's yoga pants, which were too big and Yang's tee shirt, which was also to big. He was carrying a tray with eggs, bacon, two pieces of toast and orange juice on it. He set it on the nightstand on Yang's side.

"Good morning." he said.

"Who are you?" Yang asked a little confused. He chuckled.

"My name's Will. Yuki let me in last night and gave me some clean clothes since mine were wet and muddy from being out in the rain. I thought I'd make breakfast. Are you her mom?" Will introduced.

"No, I'm her aunt." Yang replied.

"Then why are you in her mom's room?" Will asked.

"Because my little sister was having sleeping troubles." Yang answered.

"Fair enough. I can sometimes sneak under the covers of my twin sister's bed but she always kicks me out. She says that she's too old to have me crawl in with her but I get scared sometimes and my mom's always working so what else am I supposed to do?" Will explained. Yang nodded.

"So, Yuki let you in?" Yang asked. Will nodded.

"I'll leave when my clothes dry. I'm sure I can find a different place to crash." Will answered. Yang cocked her head to the side.

"Are you homeless?" Yang asked.

"Not really. I ran away. I was angry at my mom and sister so I jumped out of our private jet and have been wandering around since lunch time yesterday, looking for food and shelter. It was raining so I took shelter in your stable. I had been there a hour or so when this little girl walked in. She was frightened of me at first but quickly invited my inside, gave me something to wear while my clothes were being cleaned, some food to eat, and some blankets and a pillow." William explained.

"So you're rich?" Yang asked.

"Yep. Heir to the Schnee Dust Company and Prince of Vale. Not to mention troubled child star." Will said. Yang nodded.

"Ok, so you gave up the privilege of never having to work a day in your life for what?" Yang questioned the boy's sanity.

"I want a normal life. I want a normal family with a mom that cooks and take care of me, a dad that doesn't want to kill me, and for once to never be able to be myself. I want to be Will, not the gender bend of Cassandra and Weiss." Will explained. Yang nodded.

"I'm sure we can feed another mouth." Yang said with a soft smile. "My sister will be home at lunch so we'll discuss it with her." William's eyes widened. He ran up to Yang and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much! I can never repay you for this!" Will exclaimed as he snuggled closer to Yang. "All I've ever wanted was a normal family with people who actually cared about me. Thank you." Yang gently caressed the young boy's hair.

"Don't thank me. I understand, my mother abandoned me. Besides, I'm sure Yuki would love to have a big brother." Yang said.

"I've always wanted a younger sister but, I got stuck with Cassandra. Being twins isn't as great as it sounds. My mother favors her and I'm basically a freeby nobody that came with her." Will said.

"Not here. Now why don't you go play or something. I'll be up in a minute." Yang said, sending the boy out of the room.

...

"Will, why do princesses have to do this?" Yuki asked as she tried to balance a book atop her head. Will chuckled a bit. "It seems a little silly."

"Well it's supposed to help your posture. The way you are to hold yourself is the way you would carry that book on your head. Chin up, shoulders back, and eyes forward. And you're right, it is silly, that's why they haven't trained like this in over fifty years." William chuckled. Yuki took the book off of her head.

"What? Will!" Yuki whined. "Why did you make me do it?"

"Because you looked so precious trying to figure out how to make it stay." Will laughed. Yuki pouted a bit. "Aw, cheer up, princess. I'll go see if I can make us some tea." Will said. Yuki's eyes lit up.

"You mean like those fancy shmancy rich people tea parties?" Yuki asked.

"Would you like me to teach you how to act at one?" Will asked. Yuki nodded and Will giggled.

"Ok, I'll get everything. Go sit at the patio table set." Will instructed. Yuki nodded and rushed to the table and chairs outside. William walked to the kitchen to see Yang speaking with a woman in a red battle skirt, black blouse, and black combat boots. She had short black and red hair with silver eyes to compliment her pixie shaped face.

"And here he is now. Will, this is my sister Ruby. She's Yuki's mom." Yang said, motioning to Will. Will strayed closer after the initial shock. Ruby chuckled.

"Hi, Will. I'm Ruby. I heard Yuki found you." Ruby said.

"Yeah, Yuki found me. She's really sweet. I was actually about to grab some tea. She's wanting me to teach her how to act at a formal tea party." Will said.

"Oh, have you attended one?" Ruby asked.

"One would expect that from the heir to the Schnee Dust Company and heir to the throne of Vale. So yes, many boring tea parties. My mother loves to throw them, I say she wastes her time inviting a bunch of people only to talk about work." Will laughed. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Y-Yang, a word with you?" Ruby stuttered. Yang chuckled as she and Ruby walked into the living room, leaving Will in the kitchen. "Are you crazy? If Weiss finds out we've been keeping her son, she'll kill us. Not to mention if she finds out I'm still alive."

"Chillax. I think he needs us. Besides, he'll eventually want Weiss back and then we'll return him. Weiss is too busy to search for him. And she'd never think to look here so we'll be ok. Will's a good kid, and I for one think he deserves to feel loved for once." Yang said. Ruby sighed.

"Ok, sis. But, he's gonna have to keep it low. We don't want a bunch of fangirls trying to get his autograph constantly." Ruby said.

"Agreed." Yang said as she walked back into the kitchen with Ruby. Will was struggling to make a cake.

"Why isn't this looking like cake?" Will asked himself as he pulled a plate of cake mix powder out of the microwave. Yang chuckled.

"Hey, Will." Yang said, grabbing the boy's attention. "Go get Yuki, I'll teach you two how to make a cake." Will nodded before running off. "That's precious!" Yang squealed as she looked at the plate of cake mix.

"It's kinda funny." Ruby chuckled. "He must have never baked cookies with his mom at Christmas or anything."

"That's a little sad and quite lazy of Weiss. I think kids should at least get to bake cookies with their mom at least once. I remember when mom was around we used to bake cookies all the time." Yang said.

"I hope he'll like it here." Ruby said. "I mean, he seems a little... too excited about being here."

"He hasn't been loved on enough. I think he felt useless with Weiss so he ran away. It's sad. I thought Weiss was better than to neglect one kid and spoil the other." Yang said. Ruby nodded.

"He'll be happy here. I know Yuki would love a big brother and Nathan will do his share of caring for him." Ruby smiled.

"So, when's the big day?" Yang asked. Ruby giggled and shook her head.

"Not yet. I'm not ready for that big of a commitment yet. Besides, he probably can do a lot better." Ruby said.

"It doesn't get any better than you. Your Ruby Rose, huntress, super mom, and my adorable little sister. Who could ask for anything better?" Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulders.

"You. You're the best it gets." Ruby grinned at Yang. " You're fun, pretty, funny, nice, very loving, strong, and over all just a great friend." Yang softly smiled as she pulled Ruby in closer.

"Thanks little sis. That means a lot." Yang said. Ruby giggled.

"I've missed you so much." Ruby said.

"I've missed you too, my precious little Ruby." a few tears formed in Yang's violet eyes.

...

"It looks yummy, auntie Yang!" Yuki exclaimed as she looked at the strawberry cake with peach mango frosting. Yang grinned.

"Thanks." Yang said as she grabbed a knife and got ready to cut it. Will sheepishly smiled.

"I had no idea this is how food was made. I guess that makes me a bit of an idiot for expecting the magic microwave to make this for me." Will sighed.

" No, it's just means you've got a lot to catch up on." Ruby said as she gently rubbed his back. "Yang's a great cook and I'm sure she wouldn't mind a little helper every once in awhile."

"I'm glad I live here now. I've always wanted this kind of family." Will said.

"You mean one that cooks?" Yang asked.

"That too. I was more going along the lines of I don't feel like a mistake. I feel like a belong here and am actually loved." Will said. Yuki ran up and squeezed Will tightly.

"Of course you are! You're my big brother now! We all love you!" Yuki exclaimed as she snuggled against him. A smile grew on Will's face as he stroked Yuki's black hair. He then retied her pigtails after noticing them falling apart.

"There you go, princess. Absolutely perfect." Will said with a pat upon Yuki's head. She giggled.

"So Will, you have any restaurants you like to go to?" Yang asked as she set the plates at the patio table. Will shook his head.

"The only restaurants I've been to have nothing but caviar and stuff like that. I'm not a big caviar guy myself." Will said.

"We can't afford caviar so you're in luck. We're gonna meet Ruby's boyfriend for dinner tomorrow and haven't decided the restaurant yet. Any suggestions?" Yang asked.

"O-Outback. The s-steak place?"Will stuttered.

"Outback it is." Ruby said pulling out her phone to text Nathan the details about the next day.

"Do you like steak, big brother?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I love steak. It's my favorite food." Will replied.

"That's cool. I love tacos the best. Mommy makes really good tacos with cherrizo, chicken, and queso cheese sauce." Yuki said.

"Sounds great. Not like anything I've ever had before." Will said in awe.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD TACOS!?" Yuki exclaimed, a look of pure horror on her face. Will shook his head.

"Not ever." Will said. Yuki shrieked.

"You really were neglected!" Yuki exclaimed. "Who hasn't had tacos before?"

"Most people I knew up till this point." Will answered. Yuki held her heart.

"Oh, how unfortunate." she said dramatically. Will giggled.

...

"So, Yuki, so you ever get afraid at night?" Will asked. He was sitting with Yuki, who was playing with a ball of yarn. She looked up from her soft toy and nodded.

"I'm afraid of the dark. Are you?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, sometimes I hear yelling that's not real. It's from when my parents fought at night. I guess some scars never heal." Will said. Yuki curled up next to him, nuzzling his arm.

"You can sleep in my room with me. Then maybe, the ghosts won't get me." Yuki said. Will pulled Yuki into his chest and held her tight. He used one of his hands to pet her black cat ears, earning an affectionate purr from Yuki. He giggled.

"I think I'd feel less scared, would you?" Will asked.

"Yep. I think I'd feel safer with you. I've always wanted a big brother or big sister to protect me." Yuki snuggled closer to Will.

"I'll always protect you. You're my little princess." Will said.

"Thanks, big brother." Yuki murmured before taking a small nap in Will's arms. Will continued to stroke Yuki's cat ears as he watched the fire burn in the fire place of the living room.

...

"H-Hey, Ruby. I uh.. Want to t-t-talk with you about something that's been on my uh mind." Nathan said into the mirror of his bathroom. Little did he know that a grinning Jade was hiding in the shower. "So we've been dating for a while now and we get along, and the girls get along. I barely know your sister but I'm sure we can learn to get along. So maybe it would be best for the girls if they had a mom and a dad in the picture. So uh.. will you, if you wanna maybe marry me? Maybe?" Nathan shook his head. "She's not even here and I sound like a complete idiot." He scolded himself. Jade listened closer. "So Ruby, would you maybe like to marry me? No, no. That can't possibly be presentable.

"It was better than all the uhs and ums." Jade piped up, revealing her presence. Nathan's attention snapped to Jade.

"How much of that have you heard?" Nathan asked, his face going red.

"All of it. Just chill. Ruby likes you. You like Ruby. It'll work out. And besides, Yuki and I make a great team. And she likes yarn and stuff. That's kinda cool." Jade said. "Have confidence. After all it's an unwritten rule that if someone asks you to marry them that you say yes." Jade said, wrapping her arms around her father.

"No, she can say no, sweetheart. " Nathan said.

"But she won't. I know it." Jade said. Nathan smiled at his daughter. Her aura was extremely strong for her age. She was powerful, very powerful, potentially very dangerous. Jade was a bullheaded child. She knew her powers were strong, she used them to intimidate other kids. Nathan just worried that someone would take her away. Like many other kids with special semblances. They were all disappearing. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He loved her too much. Nathan had a prostatic leg from a ursa attack. He had lost his leg to the creature but, managed to kill it. Ruby was a strong huntress. She could protect his dear little Jade. Not that that was the only reason he was interested in Ruby. She just was a lovable person in his book. He loved her and he also loved Yuki. It was in everyone's (at least he thought) best interest that he and Ruby marry. It would give the girls a two parent household, a better childhood. Nathan watched Jade walk away. "Just remember, you're special." Jade said as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Past's Sting part 1

_A dash of red blurred through the city. Many people wondered what it was, many forgot about it, but one person in particular went out of her way to catch the red streak. Right on time the streak flew through the streets, dodging police men and angry merchants. The streak dashed into an ally when suddenly it was grabbed and pulled into the corner. The streak, who was revealed to be a young woman screamed but her mouth was covered. _

_ "Sh-Sh. It's ok, I won't hurt you." the capturer said. She had a British accent and was wearing a long green hood. "Who are you?" The woman uncovered the other woman's mouth but, kept a firm grasp on the woman's body the was struggling to break free._

_ "None of your business! Let me go!" the streak exclaimed._

_ "Stop struggling, I want to help you. Every day you run through the city with people on your tail accusing you of stealing. Why is that?" the hooded woman asked._

_ "It's true, now just turn me into the police already!" the other woman exclaimed._

_ "Sh. Calm down, I'm not turning you in. What'd you take?" the hooded woman asked, releasing the younger woman. The younger woman looked at the hooded one with a pitiful expression before pulling a loaf of bread and a bottle of milk out of her worn brown bag._

_ "Just this. Nothing grand, but they treat me like I stole the bank. I-I just don't have the money to buy it." she said. The hooded woman walked over to the other woman and put the woman's stolen items back into the brown bag before gently grasping her frostbitten hands in hers._

_ "Hey, why don't you come with me back to my home. We have money for another mouth." The hooded woman said. The colder one shook her head._

_ "No, I can't let you feed me. Besides, I'm not the only one you'd be feeding. I have a one month old at home, I have to be responsible for her. Not you." the other woman said._

_ "More the reason I want you to come home with me. I have a family too and I can't imagine being in your situation. Where do you take shelter in such a winter?" the British one asked. _

_ "U-Under a bridge, on the s-side of the h-highway." the other woman stuttered._

_ "That is no place for a baby. You are freezing and starving. Please let me shelter you." the hooded woman pleaded. The cold one nodded. "Thank you. My name is Velvet Winchester. You are?"_

_ "R-Ruby Rose. This way." Ruby said as she led Velvet to the bridge._

_..._

_ "Dinner!" Velvet called. Ruby quickly draped the blanket over a sleeping baby girl that was obviously cold before rushing down stairs to the kitchen where Velvet, who just happened to be Velvet from Beacon, was scooping chicken tortilla soup into bowls._

_ "It smells good, Velvet." Ruby said, taking in the scent. Velvet giggled a bit._

_ "I'm sure anything would smell good to you, Ruby. I have to be honest, I was disappointed when you disappeared and nobody told me what happened." Velvet's bunny ears drooped. "I was really hoping we could be friends, you seemed so nice."_

_ "T-Thanks. I bet we can be good friends now that I know you. Thanks again so much for this, I promise tomorrow I'll be out of your hair." Ruby said. Velvet shook her head no and ran a hand through Ruby's now clean, long black hair that cascaded down her back._

_ "No, you stay with us now. I talked to my husband and he said you can stay as long as it takes to get you back on your feet. You're family now." Velvet said. Ruby shook her head._

_ "I can't let you take care of me. I've wasted enough energy on the streets trying to make things work. I need to just... I don't know. I have no idea what I need to do but I do know that you shouldn't have to care for me." Ruby said._

_ "No. Please, I'm begging you, stay with us. Let us help you. Don't just do it for you, do it for your daughter. She deserves a lot better than the streets. Nobody deserves to starve in the cold. It's the harshest winter we've had in years." Velvet said. Ruby sighed. She had lost this round._

_ "Ok. For Yuki's sake. I'll stay. " Ruby agreed. Velvet pulled Ruby into a hug._

_ "Welcome." Velvet whispered, making Ruby tear up._

_ "You have no idea what has gone on in the past few years." Ruby whispered back into the bunny faunus' ear._

_ "I bet a lot." Velvet said, finally releasing Ruby and handing her a bowl of soup. "Here, go sit down at the table. I'll be there in a second." Ruby hesitated, but soon went to sit down next to a five year old Faunus girl. She had big blue eyes, long brown hair that flowed down her back with shaggy bangs, and a pair of floppy light brown bunny ears atop her head._

_ "Hi! I'm Violet." She said holding out her hand. Ruby shook it, confusing the young child. "Is that how humans great each other?"_

_ "Uh... Oops. I guess I don't know much about faunus culture." Ruby said nervously. The little girl giggled, grasping Ruby's hand and gently kissing it._

_ "This is like your hand shake. I'm sorry for confusing you." Violet said._

_ "Oh please. Gag with a spoon, you rodent. That's BS and you know it. All you faunus do is murder and get in the way." a boy across the table scowled. He was about six years old with an almost buzz cut of blonde hair, arrogant blue eyes, and a mean expression. Violet started to tear up a bit._

_ "I-I'm sor-"_

_ "Leave. Her. Alone." Ruby glared daggers at the boy. He chuckled._

_ "You should be on my side. You are human after all." he said._

_ "Well you're a jerk. Now apologize to her." Ruby demanded._

_ "Picky, picky, picky. Geez. Why should I?" he taunted._

_ "It's ok, miss. I'm used to it. He's just upset." Violet said, playing with her spoon. A man walked into the kitchen. An oddly familiar man. Ruby cocked her head to the side._

_ "Cardin?" Ruby asked. He turned to see Ruby._

_ "Hi, Ruby. Long time, no see. How've you been. Velvet said you'd be staying with us for a little. I'm sure thing's will be great with an extra person around." Cardin responded. _

_ "Hi, Honey." Velvet walked in carrying a tray with soup on it. Cardin kissed her forehead and sat down._

_ "Hey, Honey Bunny." Cardin replied with a friendly smile. 'What the heck?!' Ruby thought. 'Cardin and Velvet are married?! Of all people... Well Cardin's apparently mellowed with age.'_

_ "Hi, daddy!" Violet greeted. Cardin grinned at her._

_ "Hello, my little angel." Cardin replied. "Hey you little rascal!" Cardin pulled the boy into a headlock to give him a nuggie. Ruby sighed. It was like what Yang did. _

_ "Hi, dad." the boy said. 'This is really weird...' Ruby thought. _

_..._

"Your turn." Yuki said. Will rolled the dice and landed a five before moving his figure five spaces.

"I lost five hundred bucks in a bet with Mint Aiwaza. Geez, I'm losing all my money while you own bank." Will commented. Yuki giggled.

"Well I can't help that I made this game and am really good at it." Yuki laughed.

"You _MADE_ this game? The little characters and everything?" Will asked, pretty flabergasted with his discovery.

"Mommy and I made it for school one day." Yuki said.

"Oh did all the kids in your class make a board game?" Will asked.

"No, my mommy just comes up with really cool ideas. None of the kids in my drama, voice, and writing classes have a cool mom like I do." Yuki said, rolling the dice and landing a three. "YAY! I got another half million!"

"That's a lot of enrichment classes for a first grader." Will commented.

"Not all of us can be so lucky to be homeschooled." Yuki commented.

"Oh, you're homeschooled. I did not know that." Will said. Yuki giggled.

"You'll be too. Mommy's really fun with it. Sometimes for recess, she lets me ride Hazel. Oh and for gym she's teaching me different weapons like swords, guns, and scythes." Yuki said. "And for English, she had me write a play with our other homeschooling friends then perform it for extra drama credit. Auntie Yang is teaching me to cook for home-eck."

"Geez, you're a busy little girl." Will managed. Yuki giggled.

"Are you in fourth grade?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." Will said.

"Cool. I'm really glad you're staying with us. You're fun to be around. " Yuki said.

"I'm glad to be here as well. Thanks." Will responded, rolling the dice.

...

"Yuki, are you done in there?" Will asked, knocking on the bathroom door. Yuki on the other side was brushing her black hair roughly, catching her ears and starting to cry.

"OW!" Yuki exclaimed.

"You ok?" Will asked. Yuki gently messaged the sensitive cat ears on her head.

"Yeah, I just hurt my ears on accident." Yuki sobbed.

"Are you dressed?" Will asked.

"Yes." Yuki continued to cry a little bit. Will opened the door and grabbed Yuki's brush, gently running the brush through her hair.

"Don't cry." Will said softly. "They'll stop hurting in a minute or so." Yuki stopped messaging her ears, realizing all she was doing was making it worse. She whipped her tears out of her eyes and looked in the mirror, seeing herself and Will in the reflection. Yuki was wearing a powder pink puffy skirt, a light aqua fitted tee shirt, knee high pink and white striped socks, and black marry janes. Will was wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He had gone shopping with Yang earlier that day so he'd have clothes to wear. Will separated the hair into two sections, then tied light pink ribbons into bows, holding Yuki's low pigtails together. "All better." Will gently kissed both ears before running a comb through his slightly messy white hair.

"Thanks, Will." Yuki said, looking up at the older boy. "How are you so good at girl hair styles?"

"I have a twin sister, remember?" Will chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Yuki said. She stared at her reflection. "Hey, big brother?"

"Yeah." Will replied.

"Do you miss her? Cassandra I mean." Yuki asked. Will set the comb down.

"A little bit. I haven't meant anything to her lately anyways. So if a went back, it wouldn't matter to anyone. I love it here. I've only been here two days and I've never felt like I've mattered this much. Well at least in a really long time." Will answered.

"So you think you'll stay?" Yuki asked.

"That's the plan." Will answered.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Yuki grinned at Will. "Because I didn't want to have to bring out the big guns." Will started to laugh a bit.

"Scary! The seven year old is after me!" Will exclaimed, jumping behind the light blue shower curtains Yuki laughed and yanked Will out of the shower.

"You better be scared." she giggled. Will pulled Yuki into a hug.

"I guess I'll just..." Will grinned. "Tickle you to death!" Will started to tickle Yuki, quickly finding her ticklish spot under her chin. Yuki was losing her voice laughing when they heard Ruby call for them. Will stopped and released Yuki who dramatically fell to her knees panting. "Aw! I tickled you mute." Will laughed.

"N-No, I... Can... Talk... Still." Yuki panted.

"Glad to hear that." Will said, helping Yuki off the floor and then racing her to the stairs.

...

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Jade exclaimed before running up and squeezing Will with all her might. "You- You're-" Jade squealed.

"Yeah, William Shwartz. " Will said, slightly irritated with the sudden hug attack when he was innocently chatting with Yuki. Jade let loose a fangirl scream.

"I LOVE YOU!" Jade squeezed tighter. Jade felt a tug on her purple tee shirt. She looked down slightly to see Yuki who was giving her a pitiful look. Jade released Will and gave Yuki a big squeeze also.

"Much better." Yuki said, squeezing Jade tightly. "Big brother, group hug!" Will found himself pulled into a big hug from the two younger girls, Jade promptly refusing to let go of him.

"SAVE ME!" Will exclaimed, nearly suffocating. Yang grabbed Will and yanked him out of Jade and Yuki's grip.

"Mine, all mine." Yang said as she fireman carried Will to the front desk of the restaurant. Ruby giggled.

"Having trouble with Jade?" Ruby asked.

"Why was I blessed with such good looks?" Will complained. Yang put him down.

"You'll get over it lady killer." Yang winked. Will shook his head then looked up at Nathan.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"My name's Nathan Wilson. I'm dating Ruby." Nathan replied. Will shrugged.

"Ok. Just... Keep that psycho away from me." Will said pointing at Jade. Nathan giggled.

"Don't worry, she'll get used to you." Nathan said. Jade and Yuki walked over and Will started to cower.

"Hey, uh, sorry for tackling you. I should think before I act more. Sorry." Jade apologized. Will got out of his cower.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." Will said. Yuki linked her arms around both Will and Jade's waists and followed the waitress to the table.

Nathan fiddled with the box in his pocket before finally speaking up. "Hey, Ruby can I talk to you in private?" Nathan asked. Ruby looked up from her iced tea and nodded, following Nathan outside of the restaurant and slightly to the side of it, where nobody was.

"What's up?" Ruby asked, looking around and starting to feel a little anxious. Nathan got on one knee but started to lose his balance. He quickly regained his balance and pulled out the ring box. Ruby turned her attention back to Nathan and froze.

"Uh... Do you wanna maybe... Marry me? Maybe? I-" Nathan never finished. Ruby was frozen, considering everything in her mind.

_ "Will you marry me?" Ruby jumped into Rick's arms._

_ "DUH!" Ruby exclaimed happily. Rick squeezed her tight._

_ "Glad to hear it." Rick smiled._

"I-I" Ruby managed to mutter.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Past's Sting Part 2

"I-Uh..." Ruby stuttered, unsure of what to say. Nathan nodded.

"I understand. Past relationships are hard to move on from. You still love Yuki's father, don't you? It's ok, I understand." Nathan said. Ruby shook her head.

"That's not it at all! If I never see him again it'd be too soon!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's just... I guess I'm still recovering from everything and... It's just complicated." Ruby stared at her feet. "I'm so sorry." Nathan got to his feet and grabbed one of Ruby's hands gently.

"Please, at least think about it. How about we meet at the park in a few days and you give me your decision." Nathan suggested, whipping a few stray tears from Ruby's eyes.

"Tomorrow. I'll make up my mind tonight. Promise." Ruby said, looking up to look Nathan in the eye. "A day is literally all I need."

"Ok, tomorrow at sunset." Nathan said, beginning to lead Ruby back inside. 'Why? Why did I hesitate? I love Nathan. I-I hate Rick. He's a thing of the past, so why can't I just forget him and move on? Did I love him that much for it to still sting?' Ruby mentally questioned. She sat down next to Yang once more, across from Nathan and the kids.

"What's up, baby sis? You ok?" Yang asked upon seeing Ruby in her sulking state.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind." Ruby answered. Yang turned her attention to Nathan, glaring at him. If Yang had telekinetic powers, she would've killed him with her glare. Ruby tugged on Yang's hair gently. "Stop intimidating him." Ruby whispered.

"What did he do that your sulking?" Yang whispered back, a bit of anger in her voice.

"I'll tell you at home after Yuki and Will go to bed." Ruby whispered back. Yang nodded and turned her attention to her beer. Across the table, Yuki and Jade were drawing something, and by the looks of it, Yuki was just watching Jade, who kept murmuring 'Like this' every so often. Yuki seemed so intrigued by Jade's work that she had forgotten about her mango smoothie altogether. Ruby giggled.

_ "WOW!" A little Ruby exclaimed as she listened to her older sister finish the song she was going to perform for the talent show. Ruby clapped her hands and few times. "Good job, sissy!" Eight year old Yang giggled._

_ "Thanks, little sis. I hope you actually sing your part in the show." Yang winked. Ruby sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. _

_ "Sorry, I forgot I was supposed to be singing too." Ruby said. _

_ "C'mon Ruby! You're going to win us that hundred dollar certificate!" Yang begged. Ruby shook her head._

_ "I'm only an accessory, Yang. You're voice is beautiful, I know you'll blow them away." Ruby said. Yang grinned before pulling Ruby into a hug._

_ "Thanks. You really know how to cheer me up. But I still want you to be on stage with me. " Yang said. Ruby grinned as Yang pulled away._

_ "I will! But YOU are the one that needs to shine." Ruby said. Yang giggled._

_ "If you insist." Yang replied._

Ruby sighed. "Yuki, are you even doing anything?" Jade asked.

"Sorry, I really love watching you draw." Yuki said. Jade rolled her eyes playfully before patting Yuki on the head.

"That's sweet. And a little weird." Jade said with a laugh.

"Thus it suiting me." Yuki joked. Will looked bored out of his mind.

"BRING ON THE MEAT!" Will finally snapped. "I NEED GOD'S FAVORITE ANIMAL ON A SILVER PLATTER NOW!"

"You ordered lamb?" Yuki asked.

"No steak." Will complained.

"I thought lambs were God's favorite animal?" Yuki questioned.

"No, He always had them sacrificed. Never once did He request cow." Will reasoned.

"Oh." Yuki said in agreement. "That makes sense." Jade rolled her eyes and continued drawing. Ruby chuckled.

"That's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yep! Wait a second. Yang you have alcohol with every meal?" Ruby questioned.

"DUH! Don't you start your day with an ice cold beer?" Yang asked. Ruby shook her head.

"No, I can't stand the taste." Ruby replied. Yang shook her head.

"I start each morning with a beer. Every day, if not I'm cranky." Yang said.

"That's... Nice." Ruby said, a little unsure of what to say.

...

"Seriously, Dylan. You have everything any kid could ever ask for. Tell me, what it is you want. " A man with shaggy black hair, blue eyes, and a pair of black cat ear asked. He was wearing a white lab coat over a green dress shirt, kakis, and a pair of nice dress shoes. He had round glasses and a clipboard in his left hand, his right hand on the little boy's shoulder. Dylan was sitting on his bed in his room. All over the place there was various action figures, legos, and toy cars with race tracks to go with. His nerf guns were all on gun holders on his wall, his book case contained practically every comic book ever written plus other books, and his room was painted a dark blue, his favorite color. But the room still seemed so empty. All the toys were collecting dust, not having been played with in a while, his curtains were open, giving a great view of the grand capital of Metropilous, the crown jewel of Utopia. Beside the window was a green saucer chair with a camouflage blanket and book lying inside it.

"I want nothing you can offer." Dylan huffed. It seemed every night he and his father had this conversation. Dylan knew his three desires were impossible. What he'd give to move in with his aunt and uncle for good. And he at least wanted a face to go with his late mother's name. But he wanted nothing more than his long lost twin sister his father had mentioned. His other half. For all Dylan knew, she could be anywhere. Mei-Yuki. He wondered if she went by Mei-Yuki, Mei, or Yuki. Maybe something entirely different.

"Nonsense. All you ever do is sit in that chair. You look so sad. I buy you everything any other boy would desire, what is it that you want? I only want you to be happy. That's all I want." his father begged. Dylan shook his head.

"Nothing. I just want to spend the night at aunt Blake and uncle Sun's house sometime." Dylan replied. Rick nodded.

"That's doable. I'll call your aunt and see when you can spend the night." Rick answered before getting up and walking away. "I love you."

"Love you too." Dylan replied rather emotionlessly as Rick closed the door. "I bet he's gonna call aunt Blake then leave again." Dylan sat down in his chair, covering himself with the blanket and setting the book in his lap. "Mei-Yuki, I hope one day, we'll meet each other. I'll turn Vytal upside down if that's what it takes to find you. I promise." Dylan muttered into the city lights.

...

"Hey, Bella." Rick said over the phone.

"Hello, Ricky." Blake said on the other line. "What's on your mind?"

"Dylan wants to spend the night sometime. How is your schedule tomorrow?" Rick asked.

"If Dylan doesn't mind waiting at Molly's dance class, then I'm free." Blake replied.

"Sounds good. So has the epidemic spread?" Rick asked.

"Yes, but if you're concerned about Dylan getting the virus it's not going to happen. He would have no way of having it in his system unless one of his parents had it." Blake answered, looking down at the paperwork on the growing epidemic.

"The cure only works for the core virus. It doesn't work for the mutated version. Honestly, these Nada patients look a little scary at times." Rick said, fiddling with his keys.

"Nada type two is basically a death sentence. Nada type one is deadly, but a lot of times the victim if diagnosed at a young age lives to adulthood. It's really the second type people need to worry about. I was helping out at the hospital and this little girl had it very bad. It was absolutely devastating to see such a young child in that state. I just wanted to pull my hair out and cry. I couldn't imagine having a child that sick." Blake said.

"That's my concern. I couldn't live with myself if anything bad happened to Dylan. He's my only one left." Rick said. Blake sighed.

"I really have a lot of respect for you. It must be hard raising Dylan all alone. He's very curious about his twin sister, it must be heart breaking to tell him she's gone." Blake said. Rick nodded.

"Yeah, it's hard. But I do all I can to try and make him happy. Bella, do you know why he's so sad?" Rick asked.

"He really wants his twin. He also seems to want his mom. It's probably that you're always busy and he feels a bit neglected from what I've picked up on. He says weird thing sometimes. Like one day he told me that you had a dark side that I was unaware of. Crazy, right?" Blake explained.

"That's silly. I wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose." Rick said.

"I know, you don't have to tell me that." Blake said.

"GIVE ME THE BOOK!" a voice on the other line yelled.

"NOT UNTIL YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" another voice shouted.

"IT'S MINE! JAKE!" the arguing continued. Blake sighed.

"I have to go. Molly and Jake are at it again. Love you." Blake said, slightly irritated.

"Love ya too. Don't let them trample you." Rick laughed.

"Oh, I won't. Bye." Blake hung up the phone.

...

"So what's got your panties in a bunch?" Yang asked a pacing Ruby.

"Ok, so Nathan proposed and I have to give my final decision tomorrow at sundown." Ruby briefly explained as she started to pace faster. Yang grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the couch.

"Chill. Pacing isn't helping, it's only working your nerves further. So I don't get the big deal, you obviously really like him." Yang said.

"But how am I supposed to know if he's pretending like Rick did?" Ruby stressed. "I-I don't want to be in that situation ever again." Ruby started to cry a bit. "I'd be a fool to ever place myself back there but, if Nathan is truly genuine, I lost my opportunity at being happy." Yang wrapped a arm around Ruby.

"So, you're scared is basically what your telling me. There isn't anything to worry about this time. You've got me, and if Nathan pulls any funny business he'll be history." Yang said, giving Ruby a gentle squeeze. "You won't be alone."

"I-I guess you're right sis." Ruby said softly.

"Your choice. I'm just here to make sure you're safe and cheer you on. May the best future win, no." Yang said as she released Ruby and turned on the TV. Ruby thought for a minute.

"Hey, Yang." Ruby spoke up.

"Yeah?" Yang asked, turning her head to Ruby.

"I think I've made up my mind." Ruby said.

"And the verdict is...?"

"Yes. I'm not afraid anymore. Thanks for the pep talk." Ruby said. Yang grinned.

"No problem. Seems I'm gonna have to teach someone how things work around here, lat down some ground rules so we don't end up with a Ricky." Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"A Ricky? What is a 'Ricky'?" Ruby asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"A sucky relationship. Also known as all my past boyfriends and Weiss' guy drama." Yang explained. "Appropriately named after Rick, who will be dead when I get my hands on him. THAT RETARD BETTER WATCH OUT!" Yang's eyes turned red and she was set aflame.

"YANG CALM DOWN OR YOU'LL BURN THE SOFA!" Ruby exclaimed. "And how do you plan on finding Rick anyways?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're getting married and you're not inviting Weiss and Blake. It's bad enough we missed Yuki." Yang scolded.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, what do you want?" Ruby whined. "Besides they think I'm dead." Ruby sighed sadly.

"Not for long. I'll call Blakey up and have her visit us. Plus Weiss is visiting so... we'll surprise them with a living Ruby. It's perfect. You can tell 'em about Nathan, they attend the wedding, teams back together, VOLA! Everyone's happy." Yang explained.

"B-But what if they hate me?" Ruby questioned. Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"They- We've all missed you so much. They'll be thrilled to see you again." Yang said on the verge of tears. Ruby lied her head on Yang's shoulder.

"I-I hope so."

"I know so."

...

"Hey, Dylan, do you mind if I meet a friend for lunch? Molly and Jake are going to stay here if I go so you can eat with them." Blake asked Dylan upon reading Yang's text.

"That's ok with me. I like Molly and Jake. They're fun." Dylan smiled before give Blake a big hug. "I'm just happy to be here. You don't know what it's like at my place. I hear screams from the basement and dad writes some illegible name over and over all over the wall in his room and in the basement. It's scary." Dylan clung to Blake for dear life at the thought. Blake petted his ear gently.

"It's ok. Nobody's going to hurt you. Your father, Sun, Molly, Jake, and I are all here to protect you." Blake whispered to the now crying boy.

"It's dad I need protected from." Dylan whispered. Blake just shushed him and lied him down on the couch in the library where the two bookworms had been browsing. Blake pulled an electric blanket over the little boy and handed him the book he had been searching for.

"Here you go. Just relax, it's obvious you're not feeling well. You're skin is paler than usual. " Blake said. Dylan snuggled down into the couch, covering himself in the blanket.

"I've been feeling a little sick lately. I threw up a few times last week and sometimes I have trouble breathing." Dylan said as he opened his book. Blake thought for a second.

"Sounds like you may need to be checked for asthma." Blake commented.

"That may be a good idea." Dylan said. "Enjoy your lunch."

"I will. Thanks for understanding." Blake said as she exited the large library, the only part of the palace she really used other than the kitchen. Blake walked to her car (Nothing grand, just a black mini-van) and drove off. 'Weiss wanted to find her own way. I really hope nothing happens to her on her way.' Blake thought as she drove off.

...

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby asked. Yang walked over to the woman in a red long sleeve tee shirt and a black battle skirt with black leggings.

"What's up?" Yang asked.

"Didn't you make me this cookie for my birthday one time?" Ruby asked, pointing at a item on the menu. Yang nodded.

"I see you found the cookie menu." Yang grinned. Yang was dressed in orange tank top accompanied with a red mini skirt covered up in the front with a white apron skirt. Ruby nodded.

"Why'd you do all this? I mean, the whole restaurant seems to be modeled after me. Why? You should've opened something more... Yang. You know, flashing lights, big disco ball, Achieve Men music blasting throughout the place." Ruby said. Yang sat next to her younger sister who was staring blankly at the menu. Yang put her arm around Ruby, pulling her closer.

"I missed you. I went to culinary school after another year at Beacon. I just... Didn't want to be a huntress anymore. I love to cook as you know so I opened my own joint. But I thought to myself, why do I love cooking so much? And it's because when we were little I used to cook for you every night, even when you were in the hospital I brought you something from home. And since my passion to cook came from taking care of you, I thought I'd name the restaurant after you. So I came up with a menu of a bunch of different cookies I made you or had planned on making you along with a menu of a few home favorites and ended up with a four star restaurant." Yang explained. Ruby felt a few tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Yang. I-I never meant for you to miss me this much. I just wanted to help people." Ruby started to sob. Yang kissed the top of Ruby's head.

"Don't cry. Yes, I missed you more than you could ever imagine but, I've loved working this place. I felt like I had someone to take care of again. And I'd spend nights trying to come up with a new cookie that I could imagine you scarfing down the way you do. It was a safe haven for me during those dark times." Yang explained.

"I've missed you, big sis." Ruby snuggled closer to Yang.

"I've missed you too, baby sis." Yang said, a few tears running down her cheeks. Then the 'someone just walked in' bell rang at the door. Yang whipped her tears and walked over. "Keep it down. I'll tell you when you can come out." Yang said as she started to walk to the front. Ruby shrunk down making it certain nobody could see her.

"Hey, Yang." Blake greeted her friend. Yang picked Blake up into a suffocating hug then released the faunus queen.

"Heya, Kitten."Yang said. Blake smiled and rolled her eyes playfully before grabbing a menu.

"So where are we sitting?" Blake asked. Yang shook her head.

"Not yet, Blakey. We have to wait for Weiss. I've got a surprise for the two of you." Yang said. Blake gave the blonde a quizzical look.

"A surprise?" Blake asked.

"Yep, a surprise." Yang said, and as if on cue, Weiss walked into the restaurant.

"I swear Blake, you're people are SOOOOO rude!" Weiss complained.

"Sorry, it's not usual for humans to be around here." Blake said.

"I can tell some kid screamed then asked me what planet I was from." Weiss continued to rant.

"Well you looked funny." Blake said, not seeing Weiss' frustration reasonable.

"OK! Grab a menu, Weiss. YO! Surprise, get your tush in here!" Yang shouted. A red and black figure crept towards the group, eventually revealing itself.

"H-Hey, guys." Ruby murmured nervously. Weiss and Blake's eyes widened. Yang rushed over to Ruby, grabbing her and pulling closer to the two flabbergasted girls.

"Isn't it great! She's been right under our noses this whole time!" Yang exclaimed, giving Ruby a tight side hug.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss questioned, walking closer. Ruby nervously nodded to the white girl. Weiss slapped Ruby across the face. "YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE THE WHOLE TIME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST PARTNER WITHOUT MY PARTNER!?" Weiss exclaimed. Ruby was holding the red mark on her cheek.

"W-Weiss, I'm so sor-"

"No, just, come here." Weiss said. Ruby crept closer, Weiss grew impatient with the slow pace of the younger woman and glomped her, nearly knocking the pair to the white and black tile. "I've missed you so, so much." Weiss cried softly.

"I missed you too." Ruby sobbed.

"Why did you leave us?" Blake asked, embracing Ruby from behind.

"It's a log story. Just... Let me explain at the table." Ruby said. Weiss and Blake released the young leader and followed Yang to the booth.

...

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You've been hiding from us for eighteen years, with a kid, in Blake's own country?" Weiss asked.

"Y-Yeah. I spent four years in Vale, I was with these scientists trying to find a cure for Nada. I ended up in a ditch in Utopia around the border at nineteen and lived on the streets for a month until Velvet and Cardin took me in." Ruby said.

"Wait. Velvet and Cardin?" Blake asked.

"I had the same reaction at first but, Cardin's really nice now. I really envy Velvet and his relationship, they are so open and honest with each other and you can just tell they genuinely care about each other." Ruby said.

"That's... interesting." Blake said.

"So, you have a daughter? What's her name? Howe old is she?" Weiss questioned.

"Mei-Yuki. She just turned seven. Here, I have a picture of her right here." Ruby pulled up a picture of Yuki in front of a big plate of nachos.

"She's a faunus?" Weiss questioned. Ruby sighed.

"Why is it, that whenever people see her, they say that. So what if she's a faunus and I'm human. It's not that big of a deal." Ruby complained.

"Sorry, I was just expect- Wait! Her father's a faunus!?" Weiss asked in shock.

"Is it that bad?" Ruby questioned.

"In a lot of faunus tribes, that would result in a public execution. I'm surprised. But it's not a bad thing, I just find it a little surprising." Blake said.

"Oh. I guess the Belladonnitorian tribe is easy going." Ruby laughed.

"Hm.. Interesting. Maybe I knew him once. Can I have a name?" Blake asked and Ruby froze. 'Oh crap what did I just do?!' Ruby mentally freaked.

"Uh... I don't remember..." Ruby faked an excuse.

"Seriously?" Weiss asked, rather put out with Ruby.

"Well-"

"Oh just tell Blake you were dating her brother!" Yang yelled in frustration. Blake's attention snapped to Yang then Ruby.

"What?!" Blake exclaimed. Ruby shrunk down into her seat.

"Um... I wuve wu Bwake." Ruby murmured, a little bit scared.

"Which brother?" Blake asked.

"Patrick. But that's all in the past. I-I'm engaged so you don't have to worry." Ruby said.

"Patrick? Uh, Ruby, you have twins." Blake said. Ruby felt a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"I know. By the time I had tracked him down it was too late to take him back." Ruby sobbed. "I hate your brother, Blake. He tried to kill me. I have no idea how long I was lying in that ditch. All I know is I searched everywhere then you made it public that you had a nephew and I couldn't get him back after hearing the lies Rick made up about who I was." Ruby cried, Weiss put her arm around Ruby's shoulders. Blake reached across the table to stroke the top of Ruby's hand with her thumb.

"I think that I know a little someone who'd want to meet you and Mei-Yuki very badly. Dylan would be over the moon to see you. He needs someone to take care of him more. Rick is always working, I have housework, Sun works, Dylan pretty much sits in my library and reads all day if he can come over to my place." Blake explained. Ruby's eyes lit up but then lost their light.

"I-I'd love to see Dylan but, Yuki doesn't know. She's a dreamer and a runner, I couldn't risk her chasing after her twin brother who may not even know she existed then her come running back upset. I should've told her the truth but, I didn't." Ruby sobbed.

"The dad eaten by a beowolf thing is actually kinda funny and clever." Yang said.

"It's still a lie." Ruby sobbed.

"Ruby, we're going to pick up Mei-Yuki and head over to Blake's place. Blake and you can try to introduce the two of them. I've recently lost my son, William and I would hate for you to lose yours when he's so close." Weiss said, whipping away her partner's tears.

"Oh about that Weiss, he's back at our place. We were just barrowing him for a little bit since Yuki started calling him big brother and he really likes it there." Yang said. "Please don't kill me." Weiss scowled at Yang.

"Oh, I am going to do a LOT more than just kill you, Xia Long!" Weiss hissed.

"What about Ruby?! It's her house!" Yang exclaimed.

"My precious." Weiss did an imitation of Golum.

"MINE! MINE! ALL MINE!" Yang exclaimed.

"Oh really, because she's my partner. Ruby snuck out of the seat and sat in Blake's lap. Blake chuckled, gently caressing Ruby's hair.

"It's good to be back." Ruby murmured.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Twins Reunited

It was a long and awkward car ride to say the least. Ruby was in the back next to... Blake who was still trying to process the whole brother thing and Weiss was driving too slow for Yang's taste.

"Step on it, Weiss. My God, you drive like an old lady!" Yang finally snapped, breaking the highly uncomfortable silence. Blake looked up from the book she wasn't really reading and stared at her partner.

"She's going the speed limit, Yang." Blake said.

"The speed limit's too slow. Blake can you be a dear and change that she Weiss will step on the freaking petal!" Yang yelled, frustrated with the 'Slow' driving. In reality, Weiss was going eighty miles per hour on the free way and Yang had no reason to complain.

"I'm doing the speed limits put forth by the law and will ONLY do the speed limit." Weiss said, growing irritated with the blonde next to her.

"Come on, there isn't a cop in site! Speed a little bit!" Yang begged.

"This country's leader is in the back seat, Xia Long!" Weiss snapped.

"Please, speed so Yang will shut up." Blake spoke up.

"F-Fine." Weiss complied, stepping on the petal and sending the car flying down the free way.

"S-So, how's things been, Blake, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"We should be asking you that." Weiss said, keeping her eyes on the road. Ruby twiddled her thumbs.

"Well I haven't done much I'm real proud of to perfectly honest. I was on the streets for a month then spent two years with Velvet and Cardin. I bought an old house, got my huntress license, and I teach scythe classes part time as well as home-school Yuki." Ruby said. "So Weiss, how's things been for you? I don't really read much gossip or anything so I have no idea what you've been up to."

"They've been fine, except the fact that my son ran away and he's been living with the buffoon next to me. Oh and that fact my partner ran off and I looked like an idiot at graduation. Otherwise, just peachy." Weiss said, a passive aggressive anger in her voice.

"How can you possibly be so mad at me? I just wanted to help people." Ruby asked.

"Well you helped so much by breaking my little brother's heart." Blake hissed.

"Oh, you wanna play that game, huh? Bring it. Your brother, you know the one you think is a saint, tried to kill me, ok. He hit me so hard in the head I passed out for God knows how long. He stole my son, left me and my daughter in a ditch on the side of the road. And all this after promising the four of us would have a new and better life in Utopia. That we'd be family. Well guess what, Kitten. He's a lying, womanizing, jerk. And I'm sorry that you're related to him. Top that, Blake." Ruby snorted in anger. Yang ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey, maybe you two should try to talk about this and sort things out. You know, not kill each other back there." Yang suggested.

"Butt out, Yang. This doesn't concern you." Blake hissed. Yang narrowed her eyes at Blake.

"Oh really, because it sounds to me that your blaming my little sister for the crap your brother started." Yang glared.

"Shut up, Yang. Ruby isn't exactly a saint here." Blake said angrily.

"Guys, can we drop it?" Ruby complained. Blake glared at Ruby.

"No, we cannot 'drop it'. You wanna know why? You're actions left poor Dylan without a mother, Ricky to work overtime trying to support him, and me to play mom for him. Congrats you freaking slut, you -" SLAP! Blake held her cheek that was now red, staring into the eyes of a full out pissed off Yang. Yang growled at Blake.

"YOU LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE! AND IF YOU EVER CALL RUBY THAT AGAIN I'LL RIP YOU INTO SO MANY PIECES YOUR DEMON BROTHER WON'T BE ABLE TO RECONIZE YOU!" Yang yelled, practically shaking the car. Blake was still stunned with the sudden strike.

"Look, Blake, I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, and I understand you not wanting to believe your brother would do something like that but, he did. Please, you have to believe me. Yes, I made a poor choice, but I didn't deserve what he did to me. He lied to you, Blake. He lied to me. Please, can we all stop fighting over it and except the situation with all its crappy glory?" Ruby begged. Blake exhaled.

"I guess I was too quick to judge. Ricky has been known to fib every so often and you're right about one thing, you made a very poor decision. I'm going to be honest, I'm pissed off at you, Ruby. You left us, leaving all of us depressed and wondering what we could have possibly done to chase you away into that situation. Weiss refused to except a new partner because she only wanted YOU. I hid in the library to try and get my mind off of things. Yang was sent to therapy because things got so out of hand. I-I'm pissed off because of it. You didn't think of your friends, your family. But, I still love you like a sister and want you around. I'm glad you're not really dead and I want to be a part of your life again. I know Weiss feels the same way." Blake said. A faint smile grew on Ruby's lip through the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." Ruby sobbed.

"Save it. Sorry doesn't make it better. Oh and is this your house?" Weiss asked, pulling over in front of an old Victorian style house.

"Yeah, that's it." Ruby said. Everyone got out of the car and started to walk towards the door when suddenly a splash of mud hit Weiss in the face. Ruby looked around to see what could have possibly caused that when she saw mud caked Yuki and Will running around the open yard, throwing mud at each other.

"Take that!" Yuki exclaimed as she threw another patch of mud at Will's face. He chuckled and tackled Yuki, grabbing her so she couldn't move and shoving her in a big mud puddle. Yuki giggled and drug Will in with her then the two children started to splash mud at each other.

"YUKI!" Ruby yelled, snapping the two's attention to Ruby. "What has gotten into you?"

"Uh... There was mud and I thought I'd be fun since I finished all my school work for Will and I to have a mud fight outside." Yuki said sheepishly.

"We were going to take a shower afterwards." Will said, wiping away the mud covering the area around his icy blue eyes. They were covered in mud from head to toe, in fact, Will hwo was as white as Weiss was now covered in brown muck.

"WILLIAM SHWARTZ!" Weiss exclaimed. "I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!"

"You mean to sit still and be bored out of my mind?" Will murmured. "Wait? Mom?"

"Yes, now get out of that filthy mud puddle and stand over by the hose. You are a better guest than to track mud into Ruby's house. And take your little friend with you." Weiss demanded, making an 'if you don't do what I say right now I'm gonna rip your head off' face. Yuki pulled herself up to her feet and ran to the hose faster than sound.

"Yes, miss." Yuki whimpered.

"Ugh. You're always ruining my fun." Will whined as he stumbled over to the garden hose. Weiss grabbed the hose and turned it on full blast before hosing down the mud caked children.

"IT'S COLD!" Yuki cried.

"Mom, why'd you have to be so mean!?" Will whined. Weiss turned off the hose and crossed her arms.

"It's your fault for getting all muddy." Weiss said coldly.

"Now you know what I used to put up with." Will grumbled to Yuki.

"WOW! She makes you take cold showers outside?!" Yuki exclaimed, catching Weiss' attention.

"No, Mei-Yuki. I only so this when he's dirty. The last thing we'll do is track dirt into my house." Weiss corrected. Ruby, Yang, and Blake walked over to the soaking wet children and Weiss.

"Looks like someone had fun while we were gone." Yang grinned at Yuki and Will.

"You just had to come home." Yuki pouted. "I almost dominated Will."

"Oh is that so?" Will pulled Yuki into a nuggie. "Because you butt got mudded!" Yuki giggled and squirmed.

"Stop it!" Yuki laughed. Will started to tickle her wet ears.

"Stop what?" Will taunted with a wide smile. Yuki laughed harder.

"TICKLING ME!" Yuki exclaimed through laughter.

"Ok, you two. Go up stairs and get in the shower. Afterwards get dressed, don't worry about your hair." Ruby instructed. Yuki and Will nodded.

"Hey, Yuki, I'll race you?" Will offered. Yuki grinned.

"You are so on!" Yuki exclaimed as the two started to run into the house. Ruby chuckled.

"They get along quite well." Ruby said with a tint of happiness in her voice.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss said, trying to catch her partner's attention. Blake and Yang had already gone inside the house to make sure the kids actually did as they were told.

"Yes, Weiss?" Ruby answered, turning to face the shorter woman.

"What has William said about me?" Weiss asked. Ruby sighed.

"He said that he feels neglected. He said that being with us has been the only times in a very long time he's felt wanted and loved. Will gets scared at night. He says that he hears yelling and screaming, but nothing will be there. He refuses to sleep here without Yuki. It works out pretty well considering Yuki has a lot of nightmares and thinks our house is haunted."Ruby told Weiss, who was taking her hair out of the side bun it was in.

"He said all of that?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded.

"Weiss, I don't understand why you'd favor Cassandra and leave Will to feel neglected. He ran away because he needed to be loved. Will said you used to take care of him and Cassandra equally but now you treat Cassandra better than him." Ruby said, to a now crying Weiss.

"It's been messed up. I-I never meant for this to happen. I've always loved him. I'll never stop. It's just.. I'm stressed and William's free spirit doesn't fit into the kind of life he was born into. Cassandra's been studying extremely hard and perfecting everything she does so I invest more money into her because I know she'll stick with it no matter what. William has always been a bit flakey when it came to commitments so I didn't want to waste an instructors time with him when he'd drop it for something else then do the exact same thing. So I said no more. Maybe I was too harsh on him. I was strict because with the amount of paparazzi following them around, if I let them do whatever people would come up with rumors and misinterpret innocent photos. I didn't want that. I was just trying to protect him." Weiss sobbed. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss letting her cry on her shoulder.

"Now's your chance. He still loves you, I overheard him and Yuki talking about it. Just tell him what you've told me. He'll forgive you, Will isn't the one to hold grudges. I've only known him for a little bit but, I know he's a great kid, Weiss." Ruby said. Weiss pulled away and wiped a few tears away.

"O-Ok. I will." Weiss said, trying to regain her normal posture. Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and drug her inside.

"Come on, you need some fresh clothes after that mud chunk." Ruby said as she drug Weiss to her room and started to dig through her closet for something.

"Thanks, Ruby. Oh and hey." Weiss started. Ruby turned to face Weiss. "Blake may still be mad, but I'm over it. I'm just glad to have you back. So, let's be a part of each other's lives again. Let's keep William and Yuki together, their obviously pretty close now." A smile grew on Ruby's face.

"Sounds great, Princess." Ruby grinned. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me 'Princess'."

"Aw, that's right. Cassandra's the princess and you're the queen." Ruby noted.

"Ah, that works I guess." Weiss didn't even fight it. She was bound to that kind of nick name no matter what.

...

"Hey, mommy, where are we going?" Yuki asked from the very back of the minivan. She was snuggled up against Will so they could share a blanket, still a little bit cold from Weiss showering them with a hose and Yang growing impatient with the shower what and throwing them into a cold shower.

"Blake's place." Yang replied before Ruby could.

"Oh, which is Blake again?" Yuki asked, not having been explained much of what was going on.

"The faunus with black hair." Ruby said.

"Me." Blake piped up from the driver's seat, now driving rather than Weiss, who was sitting in the middle back with Ruby.

"Oh, sorry." Yuki murmured.

"It's fine, you obviously have no clue on what's going on." Blake said. "Take it, Ruby." Ruby sighed.

"Um, well these are my friends from Beacon. Will's mom is my partner. Your auntie Yang and Blake are partners." Ruby said simply.

"And why are we going to my house, Ruby." Blake said with an evil smirk.

"Uh... HEY! This is payback isn't it!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'm enjoying it." Blake said. Ruby huffed.

"Did someone die?" Yuki asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, Yuki, nobody died. You know how I told you your father was eaten by a beowolf?" Ruby started.

"Yeah..." Yuki said in a suspicious voice.

"I lied. He was a scientist. And also happens to be Blake's younger brother. We're going to Blake's house to meet your twin brother." Ruby explained.

"I have a twin brother?" Yuki asked. "What the heck? Why didn't you tell me? And why would you lie about something as stupid as my dad's where-abouts?"

"He wasn't a very good person to us. Your brother and you were separated a few weeks after birth because your father tried to kill me and took Dylan with him." Ruby said.

"That's intense crap." Yuki commented. "Geez. So basically my aunt is this Blake lady that's driving. Well, at least I have more people to stalk now. Like my obvious cousins, uncle, dad, twin brother, who knows?"

"Stalk?" Blake asked.

"A personal hobby of mine." Yuki said.

"We're working on breaking her of that." Ruby said.

"Hey, my stalking reunited you with auntie Yang so it can be a good thing!" Yuki exclaimed. "Which reminds me, can I call you auntie Blake?"

"Uh... Sure." Blake said, a little uncomfortable with the sound of that.

"Ok." Yuki said happily as she tugged the blanket more over her shoulders.

...

"Hey, Dylan, I've got some people you need to meet." Blake said as she walked into the library. Dylan looked up from a book he had his nose buried in.

"Who?" Dylan asked. Blake walked over to the couch and sat at the end.

"You know how your mother died in a car crash years ago?" Blake began. Dylan nodded sadly. "Your father lied. Your mother is alive, and she's here with your twin sister." Dylan's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean it?" he asked. Blake nodded. "Where?" Dylan asked, springing out of his place on the couch.

"Ruby!" Blake called. Dylan cocked his head to the side.

"Ruby? My mother's name was Kimberly." Dylan said.

"No, your father lied about that too." Blake sighed. Ruby and Yuki walked into the library.

"WOW! This is a lot of books." Yuki looked around. Ruby walked over to Dylan.

"H-Hello, Dylan." Ruby stuttered nervously, trying to hold in her tears. Dylan started to tear up as he threw his arms around Ruby.

"Hi, mom. I'm glad I can finally meet you." Dylan sobbed. Ruby stroked his hair gently, crying herself.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she cried.

"You came to take me back, right?" Dylan asked hopefully. "You don't know what it's like living with dad. He's evil. Literally, he's an evil scientist. I've been at his office before and bellow in the basement I hear screams and one time I went down there and there was a little girl in a cage and she had no eyes. She said that dad and his co-worker Adam took them." Dylan started to shake violently in fear. "He experiments on children with special semblances for some odd reason. I've caught him shoving a girl that can apparently control winds into the basement one time at work. I'm scared he'll find out I can control fire, smoke, and lava. If he does I'll be next." Ruby held him tighter.

"It's ok. I'll get you out of there. I promise." Ruby murmured.

"Ruby, the whole evil scientist thing is fake. He made it up." Blake said. Dylan was still shaking violently and was ghostly pale.

"It doesn't seem that he made that up, Blake. He looks like he's about to pass out he's so scared." Ruby said, caressing Dylan's shaggy black hair gently.

"I don't think my brother could ever go that low. He can be a jerk and I am now willing to except that he probably did hurt you to get to Dylan but, he would never torcher an innocent child like Dylan claims he has. And Adam's dead. The police said that they killed him." Blake said.

"Well sometimes people we love dearly surprise us like that. I never that Yang would do drugs or cut but, she has and does. I think we need to investigate and actually take Dylan's testimony seriously." Ruby said.

"Wait, what about Yang?" Blake asked.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, it's Rick and Dylan we need to be worried about. Dylan's obviously being serious, his body his having a reaction to these memories." Ruby said.

"Ok, we'll investigate. But now you should introduce Yuki." Blake said.

"What's this about?" Yuki's voice could be heard from the far end of the library... where Blake kept the adult fiction. "Ninjas of Love, eh?" Blake nearly dropped dead to the floor.

"NO! Yuki! Don't read that!" Blake exclaimed.

"There not even that great. All it is a bunch of guy drama teenage girl catnip." Dylan spat in distaste. "I read them all and hated it."

"Y-You read my personal books?" Blake stuttered.

"I didn't think you'd mind since you said I could read anything I wanted to in this library." Dylan shrugged. "Half of that series was really confusing, I didn't understand it."

"That's a good thing." Blake said in somewhat relief.

"You let him read that?" Ruby asked.

"This is the first time I've heard he did." Blake answered.

"Ok, what's going on over here?" Yuki asked as she approached Ruby, Blake, and Dylan. Dylan let go of Ruby and faced Yuki. "Oh, you're my brother aren't you. Hi I'm -"

"Mei-Yuki. I never thought I'd get to meet you. My name's Dylan, do you go by Mei-Yuki, Mei, or Yuki?" Dylan said in his normal soft voice and he gently grasped Yuki's right hand.

"Yuki is what people normally call me." Yuki answered. "So you knew about me?"

"Yes. You didn't know about me didn't you?" Dylan asked.

"Not until about thirty minutes ago, but I'm glad to meet you. I've always wanted a sibling. Being an only child is very lonely at times." Yuki said happily, her voice sounding much like Ruby's at this time despite it still being squeakier. Dylan smiled softly at Yuki before hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here." Dylan started to cry again. Yuki returned the hug.

"Yeah, me too." she murmured into Dylan's ear. Dylan pulled away and took a better look at Yuki.

"Well it won't be too hard for people to tell that we're twins. We're pretty much identical." Dylan laughed. Yuki giggled.

"I'm guessing you really like books." Yuki said looking around the room. "That's pretty cool, I can't pay attention enough to read them. My mind wonders to easily. But I'm a great audio learner."

"I'm more of a visual learner myself. Yes, I love to read. Nothings better than curling up by a fire place with an electric blanket and a good book." Dylan grinned.

"Maybe with a manga book." Yuki said.

"Yeah, manga's pretty awesome." Dylan agreed. "So what do you like to do?"

"I like to ride my horse, play with my dogs and cats, I collect stuffed animals and dolls, I like to go on adventures, and stalk people online." Yuki said.

"Wow, that's a lot. I'm pretty housebound." Dylan commented.

"Mommy wishes I wasn't so adventurous. Sometimes though I like the find a bunch of blankets and lie down next to the fire place and play with a soft ball of yarn. I know, weird but surprisingly entertaining and relaxing." Yuki said.

"Can't be any weirder than chasing lights set off by sequins." Dylan said.

"Oh, don't get me started on sequins." Yuki laughed. Dylan chuckled along with his twin, continuing to chat as Blake walked out of the library and to the phone on the wall outside.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hey, I'm giving the police a search warrant to check to places. Count Patrick's house at 780 Belladonna street and 65370 Bobstreet. Big white building, can't miss it." Blake explained.

"Ok, I'll inform the police department immediately.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ozpin and JNPR Are Alive

A man walked through the Beacon gardens, sipping his coffee as he went. It was none other than the headmaster, Ozpin. He stopped at a weeping willow where a small tombstone lied. He stopped and gazed down at it, a name he shouldn't have had to read on such a sign was engraved in the granite. 'Ruby Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter' he read mentally. He stood back a little bit from the stone, as if he could actually be standing on a body underneath. His daughter, his precious little Ruby, had been cremated and the ashes given to her sister, Yang Xia Long who whore them in a heart necklace. Ozpin never got to say goodbye, the sisters ran away from Beacon, then Ruby donated herself for medical research on her disease after a fight with Yang, never saying goodbye to anyone. She passed on all alone with nobody to hold her hand and say 'I love you'. That was his biggest regret. 'She should've buried me, not me "bury" her.' he thought, tears fighting for freedom. 'No, Ruby only wanted to see people smile. She'd hate to see you like this. Ruby wouldn't want you to cry over her.'

"Professor!" a familiar voice called. Ozpin turned around to see a blonde man in his old armor from his years at Beacon.

"Ah, Professor Arc, to what do I deserve the pleasure?" Ozpin greeted. Jaune looked down at the tombstone. Ozpin then noticed a bouquet of red roses.

"I was just going to leave some new flowers for Ruby." Jaune murmured. "But I'll leave you alone if you want?"

"No, go ahead." Ozpin said, moving so Jaune could set the flowers in front of the stone. Jaune rose to his feet and faced the older man. "How's Pyrrah been?"

"Good despite she has some hearing loss." Jaune answered.

"What happened?" Ozpin asked.

"P.J. got his semblance early. It's sound waves. He can actually scream high pitched enough only animal's can hear. He discovered it last week when there was a scorpion in the house. My ears are still ringing and I was at the end of the driveway, picking up the mail and he was in his room at the far end of the house." Jaune explained.

"Oh dear. Sounds like Pyrrah has a lot on her hands." Ozpin chuckled.

"Yeah, but he's a good kid. He'll be a brother before too long. That's when Pyrrah should get worried." Jaune pointed out.

"Why would that make a difference?" Ozpin asked. "Double trouble?"

"No, just imagine, P.J. can scream at such high frequencies and enjoys it, plus a crying baby, Pyrrah's gonna be deaf by the time he or she's a year old." Jaune started to giggle. "And better her than me."

"Sounds like things are going quite well." Ozpin chuckled.

"So, have you heard from any of..." Jaune didn't finish but, Ozpin knew what he was talking about.

"The last I heard was an email from Yang giving me coupons to her restaurant and Blake sent a Christmas card. Wait- Weiss sent me a carton of dust for Christmas... For twenty percent off." Ozpin answered.

"Yang moved." Jaune said.

"Where?" Ozpin asked.

"Metropilous, Utopia. I'm guessing she's wanting to spend more time with Blake. I'm really gonna miss that restaurant, Yang was quite the chef." Jaune sighed.

"Yeah, she was a good cook." Ozpin briefly agreed. He went to support Yang when it first opened, but hated being there. Everything there from the decor to the menu reminded him of Ruby, which was what Yang had gone for. After all, the joint was called 'Ruby's Cookies and Grill'. Jaune on the other hand ate there often, soaking up the atmosphere as a way to enjoy old memories of his late friend. Yang always made everything perfectly with flare (The kitchen was open so you could see Yang cooking everything.) using her semblance at times, earning a round of applause. And don't even get Jaune started on the smoothies. Oh how he loved smoothies! Jaune always got a filet minion, medium rare, with a side of five cheese mac and cheese, sweet potato fries, a strawberry banana smoothie, and an oatmeal cookie (or as Yang called it, Breakfast for Desert). Yang made it an official combo and creatively named the Vomit Boy Combo. It didn't exactly sell that well so she renamed it the Jaune Combo and it sold a lot better.

"Did you hear Kiki got into Signal?" Jaune asked.

"Wow, it feels like yesterday I was teaching Nora physics. Now her daughter is going to combat school. That's really weird." Ozpin said.

"She plans on coming to Beacon." Jaune laughed.

"Now that will defiantly be weird." Ozpin said. Jaune laughed a bit more.

"Yep, It'll be weirder if P.J. decides to come here." Jaune commented.

"How old is P.J.?" Ozpin asked.

"Seven and a half." Jaune answered.

"Ah." Ozpin said in reply before a silence took over the two.

"Ozzy! I'm ready for dinner, let's go!" called Delilah at the garden entrance. She had her long white hair in a long braid as usual and was wearing simple blue jeans and a Metal Mouth (band) tee shirt.

"Coming!" Ozpin called as he walked over to her, leaving Jaune alone.

...

"Daddy, can we look at Toys R Us on our way home?" a little girl in the back seat asked. Ozpin turned to see her.

"Yes, we can, Sophie."Ozpin replied with a faint smile. Sophie, who had long white hair that was in twin tails, green eyes that shined with happiness, and was wearing a frilly pink dress smiled at her daddy.

"Thanks, daddy!" She shouted.

"Sh. Sweetie, please keep it down while mommy's driving." Delilah shushed.

"Sorry." Sophie said in a more muted voice.

...

"Hey, Jaune." a woman with straight orange-ish red hair greeted at the door. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a black bolero jacket with a pink tank top under with heels. Next to her was a tall man with a long black ponytail, pink eyes, and wearing a simple tee shirt and jeans.

"Hi, Nora, Hi Ren." Jaune greeted at the door, letting the couple inside. A twelve year old girl was jumping in place. She had long red hair like her mother's in twin tails with bangs, pink eyes, a peachy complexion, and was wearing a puffy rainbow pattern skirt with a pink tee shirt and lime green boots.

"Hi uncle Jaune!" She exclaimed as she hopped (literally) inside.

"Hey there, Kiki. How's life been treating ya?" Jaune asked the hyper girl.

"EXCELLENT! Except I lost my favorite pair of shoes. The rain boots with the star and heart pattern. But other wise I'm AMAZING! Cause, ya know, I'm me! And like, I'm really awesome! Not that I'm vain or anything! I just am really happy I actually got into a combat school! I mean who'd a thunk I'd get into the same school as my pen pal, Violet? It's so COOL!" Kiki exclaimed as she hopped around the living room, doing a little happy dance. Nora rolled her eyes.

"I swear, I have no idea where she gets it from. I've never been able to talk that much." Nora said. Ren started to smirk. "What are you smirking about?"

"Never talked that much. Remember our first day at Beacon? You talked non-stop at me until we got to the locker rooms." Ren pointed out.

"I did not."Nora denied.

"Yes, you did. You've calmed down with age, my dear." Ren told his wife.

"Dinner!" Pyrrah called. A little boy with red hair and blue eyes ran into the kitchen and sat at the table. Nora walked to the kitchen, leaving Ren to drag Kiki (who was still talking) to the kitchen.


	8. SCHEDULE AUTHOR COMMENTS

HEY! It's Luna! This is my first time doing something like this so bear with me. A guest reviewer requested that I make a list of date to expect new chapters. Unfortunately, I can't give specific dates. Sorry. But I can tell you when to expect chapters. I try to write some (about a chapter) everyday. Sometimes I can't because of writing assignments for my homeschool English class or my family has plans. But I can give you a list of days I'm most likely to write and post.

Tuesdays are normally very good for me. I normally only have school then BSF in the afternoon (If it doesn't get cancelled or I skip)

Wednesdays are good because I have co-op then depending on the schedule a doctor's appointment then some free time before dinner and karate. Then I can come home and write for you guys.

Thursdays work out because I have nothing but English class.

Fridays are good also.

Saturdays

Sundays

So basically I can't write much on Monday. I'll try to get another chapter up tonight, I've been working on it.

P.S. to the guest that asked, Ruby's house is actually dark green and brown.


	9. Chapter 8 - It's Official

DING! Ruby pulled out her phone to see a text from Nathan. 'Where are you? I thought we were going to meet at the park.' Ruby's eyes widened.

"CRAP! I'm late!" Ruby dashed out of the library and through the halls to the front door. She ran at the quickest pace she could down the steets of Metropilous and eventually hitting a park. She was exhausted from running such a long ways that she fell to her knees in the parking lot panting.

"So now you decide to show up." Nathan voice could be heard in front of her. Ruby looked up to see Nathan standing in front of her.

"S-Sorry, a lot happened today I lost track time." Ruby panted, pulling herself to her feet.

"What is it with you and a lot of things happening yet, I never hear about what exactly going on?" Nathan asked. "It makes you highly suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"If it's really not working out for you, Ruby, then just break up with me already. I get it. You don't feel the same way I do. It's fine just don't act like you love me and then cheat behind my back." Nathan stated, scratching the back of his neck. Ruby's eyes widened.

"N-NO! It's nothing like that! I promise! I just... My team and I got back together for the first time in years and my son was at my friend, Blake's house so I got to see him for the first time in seven years, a lot that happened in one day." Ruby defended.

"I thought you only had Yuki?" Nathan questioned. Ruby shook her head sadly.

"They were twins. Their father tried to kill me, he took Dylan and left Yuki and I for dead in a ditch." Ruby said.

"Why haven't you told me this?!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I-I'm trying to move on from it. All of this crap that I caused, I just want to forget it, take it back. I want to save myself, but I can't. So I try to forget it, and bringing it up, I thought it'd cause problems." Ruby explained.

"You've created a problem by not telling me anything! You mean to tell me that I can't b trusted!?" Nathan yelled.

"I never said that!" Ruby exclaimed. "I just wanted to leave the past in the past. I guess it's too late now..." Ruby felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Too late for what?" Nathan spat.

"To marry you. It's ok, you deserve a lot better than me. Bye." Ruby said as she started to walk away before more tears fell. Nathan grabbed her hand and pull her back.

"You've got tonight to tell me everything you've kept from me. If you're willing to do that, I'll reconsider." Nathan said.

"Everything." Ruby repeated as Nathan released her arm and she walked into the park and sat down at a table. Nathan sat in front of her.

"Well?" Nathan said.

"His name was Rick. He was an apprentice to a scientist, a medical scientist. I've been sick ever since I was two and I was diagnosed with type one Nada. I heard other people had my condition, and I wanted to help, so I donated myself to a lab for research, to find a cure. I faked my death, having one of the nurses call my sister, tell her that I died in a failed surgery, sent her the ashes of some cat and claimed them to be mine. I met Rick a year after being in the 'Red Ward' as we called it. I wasn't allowed to leave the building. I wasn't allowed to leave the ward. Sometimes, I wasn't allowed to leave my room. They were practically keeping me prisoner. Rick used to sneak me sugar to enhance the taste of the mucky crap they gave me to eat. I fell in love with him and he pretended to care about me. I still have no idea why he went through the trouble, risking his job to pretend to love me. We were engaged, he promised we'd move here to Utopia where we could start a new life, start a family and be happy. I believed him, and I paid for it. He told me to meet him at the front of the building and to bring the twins. I did, I thought we were running away, finally. He hit me really hard in the head from behind, I passed out. When I woke up, Yuki and I were lying in a ditch on the boarder of Utopia and Vale. I'm actually here illegally. Blake, Queen Isabella, Rick was her brother. He lied about me, saying I died in a car crash and that he lost Yuki somewhere during the crash. By the time I had tracked down Dylan, Blake announced that she had a nephew and that happened to be my son. I gave up. I lived on the streets for a month because I couldn't get a job. This nice family took me in. Velvet and Cardin Winchester. They helped me get back on my feet. I got my huntress license and bought that house. I tried to start a new life. " Ruby explained. Nathan was now resting his chin on his hands with his elbows propped up on the table.

"Ok, so what's the deal with Yang?" Nathan asked.

"Well, she raised me. My mom just kinda dropped out when I was diagnosed with Nada. By the time Yang was seven, she was cooking, cleaning, and taking care of me full time. Mom only occasionally came home. She moved in with an old friend from her years at Beacon so she didn't have to see us. We lived happy in that apartment though, Yang and I. We grew a lot closer because of our mom abandoning us. Closer than a lot of sisters. Yang was my mother, my sister, and my best friend all wrapped into one. Then our mother died and we had to leave the apartment before social services separated us. We ran away and lived on the streets, running from place to place, looking for something to eat. Winters are a lot colder in Vale if you remember. Well, Yang and I took refuge in an old man's attic, but it wasn't warm enough. I was very sick and we were both losing hope for a tomorrow when the old man, Crow found us. He got me to the hospital and adopted us. I skipped two years and was able to go to Beacon with Yang, where I met Weiss and Blake." Ruby explained. "I think that catches you up. Wait! My father. He's the headmaster at Beacon. But, he still thinks I'm dead. Otherwise, now you're caught up."

"Well, that's a lot of confessions." Nathan commented.

"Y-Yeah, a lots happened in my life." Ruby stuttered.

"Glad to know my fiancé's a trooper." Nathan grinned. Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Really?!" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Yep! I just was seeing how honest you were willing to be. I had every intention of marrying you." Nathan said. Ruby pouted.

"So you made me feel sad for no reason."Ruby huffed, her cheeks puffy out in her pouty face.

"AW! Yang was right, you are too cute." Nathan giggled. Ruby playfully glared at him. Nathan walked over and kissed the top of Ruby's head. "C'mon, let's go get Yuki. I'll drive you home."

"Ok." Ruby nodded as she followed Nathan to simple car. "Hey, Nathan, do you think that the kids will fit?" Ruby asked.

"Yuki and Jade will fit." Nathan gave Ruby a confused look.

"You forgot one." Ruby chuckled.

"Oh, right, Will." Nathan said. "Maybe it's time he goes back to his mother." Ruby glared at him.

"Will IS going back to Weiss. I meant DYLAN." Ruby corrected.

"Oh you're going to share custody of him aren't you?" Nathan remembered about the whole twin thing.

"I'm doing everything in my power to make sure Dylan gets away from that awful excuse for a man. He's a murderer, Dylan's found some of his test subjects. I'm going to do everything I can to get my son out of there and make sure he's with me." Ruby said.

"Good to know I won't be the only man." Nathan said. Ruby nodded.

"You're going to have to meet him, I'm sure he'll like you." Ruby said as she got in the passenger's seat. Nathan sat in the driver's seat and looked over at Ruby.

"We'll make it work no matter what. It sounds to me Dylan's been tormented long enough. If he has problems at first, I'm sure we can all pull him through." Nathan said, putting a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ok." Ruby nodded as Nathan started to drive off.

...

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed as Ruby and Nathan walked back into the palace. "Where have you been!?"

"Uh... I was with Nathan." Ruby said, motioning to Nathan.

"Why?" Weiss asked, glaring at the couple.

"We just got engaged. We needed to talk about some things." Nathan answered. Weiss' eyes widened.

"I hope it works out for you two. " Weiss managed to muster before turning around and walking down the halls to the balcony. Ruby shrugged, figuring Weiss was being... Well, Weiss. Nathan and Ruby walked over to the library where Yuki and Dylan were looking over a comic book. Ruby cleared her throat, grabbing the twins' attention.

"Oh, hey Mommy, hi Nathan. Can I spend the night here so I can spend more time with Dylan? Auntie Blake said that it was ok if it was ok with you." Yuki asked. Ruby thought it over.

"Yeah, but we need to go to the house and pack your stuff." Ruby said.

"Can Dylan come with us? So he can see his new house and all." Yuki asked. Dylan's eyes lit up.

"Can I?" Dylan asked.

"Sure, I'll go tell Blake." Ruby said as she walked out of the library and found Blake standing in the hallway.

"Hey, is Yuki spending the night?" Blake asked.

"Yep, I'm taking her home to get her stuff. Is it ok if I take Dylan too? He wants to tag along." Ruby asked.

"I don't see why not, you're his mother. I'm pretty sure you don't have to ask me this." Blake answered.

"I just wanted to make sure since you have them for the night." Ruby said.

"Hey, why did you tell Weiss you were engaged?" Blake asked.

"Uh... Is that I problem?" Ruby asked. "Wait I told you that at lunch, it's just official now."

"We thought you were making an excuse to get out of trouble. And it's a bit of a problem because Weiss is going to have private investigators and spies watching him like a hawk. If she sees anything she finds suspicious she's gonna cause trouble." Blake said.

"Why would Weiss be so interested in my love life?" Ruby asked.

"She's yet to recover from the divorce. She's just going to assume he'll stab you in the back." Blake said with a shrug.

"Yang mentioned Weiss have guy drama, is that what happened?" Ruby asked. Blake nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty. I'm sure she'll rant about it later, it's really not any of my business to tell you what happened." Blake said.

"I feel bad, I had no idea." Ruby sighed.

"Chill, I'm happy for you, and I'm sure Weiss will come around eventually." Blake reassured.

"Hey, Blake."

"Yeah."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes, of course I am. Are you crazy, you missed way too much. I wanted you to be there with me for so many things. Yang went insane because of what you did. I was up all night worrying about loosing her too if I took my eyes off her for a second. She would've... well you know what I mean if I hadn't kept her in check. She was hurt the most out of us, and that made it really hard to be her partner. Your own sister, Ruby. You almost took her away too. She was that depressed. I never could sleep because all I could hear was Yang crying herself to sleep if she even got to sleep. Sometimes, Yang would walk into the dorm at night slobbering drunk and she still cried over you. I watched my best friend tear herself apart because of your lies, and you want me to just stop being mad at you? Honestly, I don't get you sometimes. You can be really selfish sometimes." Blake said as she began to walk away. "Let's hope we beat the donkey enough for her to learn her lesson."

"I'm sorry." Ruby whispered to herself as Blake disappeared down the long, dark hallway.

...

"WOW! This is so cool!" Dylan exclaimed as Yuki drug him out of the car and towards the stables.

"C'mon, I want you to meet Hazel!" Yuki cheered happily. Dylan and Yuki entered the stable to reveal Hazel eating oats.

"Cool, can you teach me how to ride next time I come over?" Dylan asked.

"Uhuh!" Yuki said happily. "Let's go inside, I wanna show you my room." Yuki led Dylan back to the house.

...

"Hey, Dylan!" Yuki exclaimed, catching Dylan's attention. Dylan stopped looking through Yuki's bookcase and turned to face his twin. "We should match tomorrow! What color did you pack?"

"I packed an orange tee shirt with a green dinosaur on it and blue jeans." Dylan replied.

"Okay, so maybe I can wear... This." Yuki held up a fitted orange tee shirt. She pulled out a green tie and a blue shirt with white and orange stripped socks.

"That's cute." Dylan said in agreement.

"Glad you think so. Oh you know what we should get Mommy to buy us?" Yuki said, getting excited.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Matching pajamas! I saw these really cute pajamas at the store the other day and they were footies that looked like teddy bears. It had a hood and that was the bears head. They also had it in bunnies, puppies, and kitties." Yuki said with enthusiasm.

"The teddy bears. We should come up with cute nick names for each other." Dylan suggested.

"OH! Bubbles! No, Bubby. No... Prince!" Yuki finally said.

"Prince?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, because you're regal and sophisticated. And Bubbles sounds like a girl's name." Yuki said.

"All that from liking to read?" Dylan asked. He didn't really find himself regal or sophisticated. But Yuki seemed to really like the nick name. "Ok, I'll run with Prince. Maybe I can call you -"

"Oh, Will already calls me Princess so that's kinda his thing." Yuki said real quick.

"Um.. Ok. How about... Teddy Bear?" Dylan suggested.

"How'd you come up with that?" Yuki asked. "Do I look like a bear?"

"No, I just noticed you collect a lot of teddy bears. Plus those pajamas you told me about. I think it suits you." Dylan said. Yuki grinned.

"It's cute! Thanks, Prince!" Yuki glomped Dylan. Dylan returned the hug, holding Yuki tightly to him.

"I love you, Teddy Bear."

"I love you too, Prince."


	10. Chapter 9 - Sleepover Terror

"And the old woman moaned, 'Who has my golden arm?'" a tall black haired faunus grinned. This was her element. Everyone was in the library at the moment. By everybody, that meant all the people under eighteen, she at thirteen being the oldest. Her twelve year old brother, her four year old sister, eleven year old twins, and seven year old twins. "'YOU DO!" She shouted, putting out the candle and making Will, Yuki, and her little sister, Jeni scream.

"M-Molly, why did you have to scare us like that!?" Will cried, now sitting in an irritated Cassandra's lap. Molly re-lit the candle and chuckled.

"It's fun. Besides, what is there to be afraid of? You can just call for your ten body guards or something." Molly mocked.

"H-Hey, you're rich too." Will complained. Brown eyes gazed at him.

"Not really. We only live in about seven rooms in this whole palace. The rest is up for touring and is my mom and dad's office." Molly said. "We're not spoiled. You have like what, four Ferraris?"

"Six, and that's not the point." Will said.

"William! Stop talking! Some of us want to hear another story!" Cassandra scolded.

"Sh. It's a library. And you wouldn't want anything... bad to happen, would you?" Molly continued to intimidate the younger kids.

"W-What kind of things?" Yuki gulped.

"Oh, all sort of things. Like Miss Amilnoni, the librarian will punish you. Or you might find yourself in the hands of Kloris." Molly said. "They don't like it when people scream. You scream and they'll give you a reason to scream."

"W-Who are they?" Yuki asked as she snuggled closer to Dylan, who was practically holding Yuki under the electric blanket.

"Miss Amilnoni was supposed to be the librarian here. She was here during construction, but the builders dropped a bunch of cinder blocks on her by accident. She still roams this library at night, and if she hears someone being naughty in her library, such as shouting or talking to loud, she'll beat them over and over with a cinder block until they're just like her." Molly evilly smiled. "And as for Kloris, she was simply a young girl we found buried in the gardens from a very long time ago. Her story was told to us by an old mage. Kloris was a young girl, bringing a basket of bread and fruit to her brother, who was fighting in the Bellantian and Donnitorrian War before the two tribes were joined. Kloris was captured by the Donnitorrian tribe and was used as a point to lure her brother, the Bellantian general to them. When the Bellantian people surrendered, they killed Kloris anyways right in front of them. Now, Kloris looks for anyone who has Donnitorrian blood in them, just so she can strangle them like they did her. And she can only find you, if you make a lot of noise, for she is still blindfolded from her execution." Molly finished the rather gruesome tale. Yuki was shaking in her own skin by now.

"So, uh, I'm in the clear right?" Will whispered.

"Yes, if you don't piss off Amilnoni. Kloris will only come for Jake, Jeni, Yuki, Dylan, and I. That's only if she hears us." Molly said. Yuki started to whimper a bit.

"Dylan I want my mommy." Yuki whimpered silently. Dylan held her tighter. He had grown up with Molly, so he knew she made all this stuff up. Kloris was a real girl, but she didn't kill people. She wasn't a ghost, Dylan knew this, but apparently Yuki didn't know this.

"Now, any requests?" Molly asked.

"Something not scary." Yuki whispered.

"Then what's the point? We chose such an area to tell ghost stories for a reason." Molly said.

"Well maybe we can tell more... happy stories in your bedroom... with the lights on." Yuki suggested.

"Scared already?" Molly asked.

"Y-Yes." Yuki gulped.

"Wow, you seriously didn't realize all this ghost crap is just BS? This is a private library, there would never be a librarian. And as for Kloris, she isn't a ghost at all. She was real and that really did happen to her, but the Bellantian tribe cremated her and spread her ashes in the air like they do with all of their dead loved ones. It's tradition. No remains of her can be found. I made that up. " Molly said, trying to calm down Yuki a bit. "Maybe you can take a go at this. Here" Molly extended the candle to Yuki, who curled out of Dylan's chest and grabbed it.

"Well, ok. So once upon a time, there was a little girl named Viola and she was lost in the woods. She walked further till a big alter could be found. When she found it, she grinned. Exactly what she had been looking for, for hours now. She walked over to it and stabbed the ground with a sword, unleashing a big light. BOOSH! Then a pack beowolfs appeared. She sliced them all down then realized something. Everywhere she looked, there was red. Red like roses. She looked in the mirrors circling her and saw a pale figure in them before the smoke rose up and made everything black. When the smoke cleared, she was a golden statue, and anyone who found her would be turned into red ashes. Red, red like roses. THE END!" Yuki concluded rather too chipper from the mood she had set.

"That was... Interesting. How did you come up with it?" Molly asked.

"I had a dream about it. Only I was Viola. I left out the part about Bob the unicorn slow dancing with my mommy though." Yuki shook her head. "I really have to stop taking Bob the unicorn and my stuffed sword to bed at the same time. It really screws up your dreams." Molly giggled.

"You should write all these ideas down and by the time you're an adult, you'll have a book of stories." Molly suggested.

"Good idea. Here, you can have the candle back." Yuki handed Molly the candle. Molly blew out the candle, then walked over to the light switch, turning on the lights. In reality, Molly didn't need the candle. Her vision was perfect in the dark. Yuki and Dylan didn't possess this ability though. Being half human and half faunus, they didn't exactly have all the perks of being faunus. Mostly because it was a birth defect to not be able to see in the dark, everyone assumed they had eleven toes and their heart and stomach were in the reversed places.

"So, does anyone want to play truth or dare?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, let's do that." Jake said. Molly walked over to the circle the children had created and sat in her rightful spot. "I'll go first. Molly, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Molly said.

"Is it true you're a big fan of the Ninjas of Love series you snuck from Mom's personal stash?" Jake asked with an evil smile. He was a blonde monkey devil! Molly blushed.

"Y-Yes. -Wait! How do you know that?!" Molly exclaimed in shock.

" I saw it on your bed when I was looking for you." Jake said. "It's like you want to get caught. Better not let Mom catch you in her adult fiction or she'll rip your butt into pieces."

"Um... Yuki truth or dare?" Molly said, not wanting to further the discussion on her secret obsession.

"Um... Dare." Yuki said.

"Ok, go get us two bag of party Doritos from the kitchen." Molly said. Yuki complied, getting up and running off to the kitchen.

Yuki looked through the pantry, trying to find the chips. She finally found the requested snack and grabbed two party sized bags before running off down the hallways. But who was that?! Yuki stopped in her tracks, feeling her breath shorten in fear. A tall, muscular looking figure was standing in the middle of the hallway with an ax in his right hand. Yuki backed away before running into several rooms before finding Blake and Sun's. She shook Blake.

"Auntie Blake. Auntie Blake." Yuki said in a rushed whisper.

"What is it?" Blake moaned.

"There's a man in the hallway. He has a weapon." Yuki urged quietly. Blake snapped awake before waking up Sun and grabbing Gambol Shroud. Blake told Yuki to stay with Sun in the bedroom, which Yuki complied.

Blake snuck through the hallways, swift and ninja like. She found the man in the hallway, in front of Molly's room. Blake quickly snuck behind him and pulled him into a headlock. "Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Blake yelled as she took a better look at the man she roughly gripped. Then she realized he was familiar. Too familiar. 'Could it be...? No, He was killed, right?'

"Not too happy to see me, Blake?" the man chuckled.

"Andrew?" Blake murmured.

"The one and only. Chill, I'm not here for you, just for the girl with the invisibility semblance. That's all." Andrew assured.

"I don't think so." Blake said in anger.

"ROMAN! HELP!" Andrew yelled, and soon enough Roman and Cinder stood there, ready to rescue the older man. Blake dodged the younger man's attack, releasing Andrew from her grip. Black saw smoke rise up and couldn't see the enemy until she found them running off with a large wall window broken. Blake ran into Molly's room to find her not there. In a panic, Blake ran around screaming for her. Molly came running from the library to see what had happened.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Molly asked, coming out of the darkness. Blake sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to see you're ok." Blake hugged her daughter.

"What was that noise we heard?" Molly asked.

"Someone broke in. He said he wanted you, I don't know why, so I'm gonna need everyone to sleep in my room tonight just in case, ok." Blake instructed Molly. Molly nodded and dashed to the library, leading the other kids to Blake's room.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Blake shook the white girl. Weiss groaned before opening icy blue eyes to meet with glowing yellow ones.

"What is it, Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Someone broke in, I need everyone in my room, it has the best security system." Blake explained, dragging poor Weiss out of bed and down the dark hallways.

...

"Blake." Sun whispered as he looked up at the celing.

"Yes?" Blake responded, also staring at the celing.

"Why is it this is our room and we're the most uncomfortable?" Sun asked.

"Because the kids took over the bed and we're on the floor with Weiss." Blake answered.

"But why?" Sun complained.

"You seriously can't rough it for one night? Andrew tried to take Molly for God's sake." Blake said as she rolled onto her side.

"I honestly didn't think Weiss would be sleeping so well on the floor." Sun commented.

"I pulled her out of bed at two o-clock in the morning and she's a hard sleeper. This actually doesn't surprise me.

"Who's snoring?" Sun asked.

"I think that's Jeni." Blake responded.

"That's Jeni!?" Sun silently exclaimed.

"She gets it from you." Blake said.

"I don't snore." Sun defended.

"Yes, you do, my dear." Blake said.

"Whatever." Sun said, getting frustrated with the situation. "Goodnight."


	11. Chapter 11 - A Home For Dylan

_"Somebody, save me." was all that could be murmured by the woman hiding under the bathroom counter. She hugged her knees and let the tears roll down her face. "I don't deserve this."_

_ "Master, what are you looking for?" she heard a maid ask the man obviously walking near where she hid._

_ "THAT WOMAN THAT DARED TO TALK BACK TO ME! I'M THE KING!" He shouted, sending the maid running. The hiding woman felt her breath grow shallow and dense from fear. Oh, what she'd give to go back and take back her vows. She'd do anything to stand up against the arranged marriage and break free from the family's tradition. She'd take it all back in a heartbeat, but she was trapped. There was no escape. She heard him walk in and check the shower. Then the door of the cabinet under the sink where she hid flew open. "I FOUND YOU!" He screamed, raising his hand to strike._

_..._

"Hey, Weiss." Blake said to the spacey woman that was looking out at the gardens from the balcony. "Are you ok?"

"Worried." Weiss replied simply and shortly.

"About what?" Blake asked.

"Ruby. Who exactly is this fiancé of hers?" Weiss asked as she looked down at the two seven year olds that were playing under a tree.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Blake answered. "I'm only putting up with her because of Dylan and Yang. If it weren't for that, I'd have NOTHING to do with her."

"How can you possibly be so bitter towards her after she obviously regrets it. I don't understand how someone as level headed and mature as you could hold a grudge against your own friend." Weiss stated, slightly put out with Blake.

"We're not friends anymore. I only acted like I stilled gave two craps about that witch because Yang is so happy to have her back. At first I was happy but now, I hate her." Blake explained.

"You're acting like a child, Blake. She's apologized, she's genuinely sorry. She wants us all to be friends again. Plus, you're the one who told me that no matter what someone does, you should give them a second chance. You kept me from sending Kevin to death row. Besides, we gave you a second chance and expected _your_ faults, why can't you do the same with Ruby?" Weiss scolded.

"Because she ruined lives!" Blake snapped, her eyes filling with tears. "Weiss, we almost lost Yang because of her. Dylan is seven years old and has just now met his mother and sister. I don't care what she claims, the liar broke Ricky's heart. She made me stay up all night for years, thinking about what I could've possibly done better to make her stay. To stay with us. I've watched my partner tear herself a part for years, trying to drink away her memory. She's hurt so many people. What about Ozpin. He cried. He cried in public. Ozpin. You were constantly grieving, and just when I thought you had finally accepted the fact she was gone, you'd start all over again. That soft spot Ruby initially gave you was invisible with other people. You snapped at the teachers. THE TEACHERS, WEISS! Ruby hurt us all for the sake of her own selfish desires." Blake sobbed. Weiss continued to look out at the lush landscape bellow them.

"She still deserves a second chance. Blake, I, the coldest person on the face of the earth has moved on and forgiven our leader. I think that you need to look in the mirror and strip away that selfish woman you stuffed into our Blake. Because Blake wouldn't hold a grudge like you are." Weiss said as she began to walk away. "And just remember, you are no saint." Weiss taunted as she walked into the palace.

...

_ She stood in front of the mirror, looking into her reflection. The woman had long, loosely curled at the tips, white hair. It was flowing down her back oppose to being in a bun of ponytail the way she normally had it. Her skin was fair. Very fair. White like a fresh snowflake. And she had icy blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes incased in black and purple markings. Her right eye had a scar on it. The right eye also had a scratch mark going straight down her face to her neck. She grabbed the cream and rubbed it on the rip on her face. Finishing applying the medicine, she wrapped a bandage over the right side of her face, covering it completely. She then directed her attention to the cut at her left eyebrow. She applied the cream to it as well as other cuts she found on her face, arms, and legs, before putting a band-aid over it. She looked into her reflection once more. The tears streamed down the left side of her face, she didn't even bother wiping them away. _

_..._

"Hi, Weiss!" Ruby called, pulling into the parking lot of the palace. Weiss, who was planning on going to a park to think noticed her partner and walked over to her.

"Hello, Ruby. If you're looking for Mei-Yuki and Dylan, they're in the garden." Weiss said.

"You can just call her Yuki, you know. She only gets called Mei-Yuki when I'm formally referring to her or she's in trouble." Ruby said.

"Oh, ok. Hey, Ruby?" Weiss started.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked.

"Do you have plans for your wedding already?" Weiss asked.

"Nope! We have no idea when, where, or anything about it." Ruby said.

"Do you mind if I help plan? I'd like to pay for it as well." Weiss asked.

"You don't have to pay for my wedding, Weiss. It's kinda for Nathan and I to pay." Ruby said.

"Yes, but I want to pay for it. I'm the richest woman in the world, Ruby. I can afford to pay for fifteen weddings and it wouldn't hurt my pocket. Let me spoil you, ok?" Weiss said.

"Th-Thanks so much, Weiss." Ruby embraced her friend. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Hey, can I talk to you about some things?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, do you want to talk over lunch at my place. Ramen noodles and Doritos." Ruby offered.

"Sounds great. Let's go get Yuki." Weiss said.

"AND Dylan." Ruby added.

"His father is picking him up in fifteen minutes, Ruby." Weiss informed.

"I don't care. That man is NOT going to go anywhere near my son as long as I'm around. I'm taking him home with me, and he's staying." Ruby said with slight irritation.

...

The twins were playing under a tree. Well, Yuki was trying to climb it and Dylan was leaning against it, reading a book. An odd pair, indeed.

"Hey, Yuki, Dylan, go get your stuff, we're going home."Ruby told them. Dylan's eyes got wide with excitement.

"You mean I can come home with you?" Dylan asked, getting excited.

"Yes, you get to live with us." Ruby answered. Dylan's eyes lit up and he ran up to Ruby and hugged her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he exclaimed happily.

"C'mon, Prince, let's get our stuff!" Yuki said as she hopped down from the tree.

"Yeah, let's go." Dylan said, grabbing Yuki's hand and running into the palace.

...

"So, Weiss, what's on your mind?" Ruby asked. Her and Weiss were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"I'm worried about you." Weiss managed. "How well do you know this Nathan?"

"We've been dating for three years. I've known him since I started working as a huntress five years ago." Ruby said.

"Ok. I guess I'm worried for no reason. Also, how do you plan on keeping Dylan here when you don't have legal custody?" Weiss asked.

"I guess I'll just get legal custody." Ruby said.

"And what if you have to share?" Weiss said.

"I won't. I refuse to break any more promises." Ruby said as she bit into a chip.

"Promise? You, dolt! You promised Dylan you'd get full custody of him!?" Weiss yelled.

"Of course I did. He's been neglected and it's my job to put an end to it." Ruby crossed her arms. "You'd do the same if it were Will and Cassandra."

"Of course I would because there is literal abuse when it comes to their father! You're jumping to conclusions and relying on the testimony of a seven year old!" Weiss scolded.

"But Weiss, he said he's seen people shoved in the basement. This man is EVIL!" Ruby defended.

"You're taking this seriously, aren't you?" Weiss asked.

"Very." Ruby said in a stern tone.

"Ok, then. I support you if you really have your heart set on Rick being a criminal. I'm not particularly happy with Blake at the moment so it's no skin of my hind end if she gets mad at us." Weiss said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"She's not our Blake. Our Blake wouldn't hold a grudge against you the way she has decided to." Weiss huffed.

"She has every right to." Ruby sighed. "I screwed up big time."

"Not when she's the one that told us everyone deserves a second chance." Weiss pointed out.

"I guess so. I just want to all be friends again like we used to. But I understand completely if she hates me. She has good reasons to do so." Ruby said sadly.

"I want that too." Weiss said as she grabbed a chip from the bag.

...

"My Queen, we have documents on what we found in the places you asked us to search. The home has lots of documents on how to transfer and weaken semblances. The building is basically a science research facility, nothing in the least bit suspicious." the police officer reported.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Blake said, sending the officer out of her office. "Just as I expected. Nothing." Blake rolled her eyes in irritation. "The boy probably has some kind of mental illness from being mixed race. That's not uncommon."

...

"Teddy Bear, what am I going to wear tomorrow? I have no other clothes." Dylan asked Yuki, who was hanging from the branch of a big tree in the open back yard.

"You can borrow some of my clothes. I'm sure they'll fit." Yuki suggested. Dylan shrugged.

"Just no frilly skirts, please." Dylan agreed.

"Ok!" Yuki exclaimed happily. "Whatcha, reading?"

"It's a book of fairy tales. I'm currently reading The Boy with Fire and The Girl with Water. It's a personal favorite of mine." Dylan replied.

"What's it about?" Yuki asked.

"It's about twins that have the special abilities to conger and control fire and water. The boy controls fire and the girl controls water. They have to go on an adventure to find a waterfall with healing properties but, it's guarded by monsters. In the end, the boy sacrifices himself for his sister, falling into the water and the flame that kept him alive went out." Dylan told the story to Yuki.

"That's sad. I'd hate to lose you to some stupid monster." Yuki commented.

"You won't. I'm gonna stay here and protect you no matter what, I promise." Dylan took the oath. Yuki got down from the tree and sat next to her brother.

"I promise the same." Yuki said, extending her pinkie. Dylan wrapped his pinkie around Yuki's.

"It's an oath then." Dylan smiled his soft smile at his energetic twin.

...

DING DONG! The doorbell rang. Ruby set down her weapon magazine and went to answer the door. Nathan and Jade were standing on the porch.

"Hey." Nathan said walking into the house. Jade took off to Yuki's room, leaving Ruby and Nathan without a word.

"I thought we were going to tell them all at once." Ruby said.

"I didn't tell her. She's mad because I wouldn't buy her the boots she wanted." Nathan laughed.

"Oh, clothes problems already?" Ruby asked.

"She's ten, remember?" Nathan nudged Ruby.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Ruby laughed.

"That's something that'll be better about having you around. You can deal with her closet issues." Nathan grinned.

"I'm sure I can." Ruby said. "But the real question is, will I?"

"You better." Nathan lightly punched Ruby's arm.

"I'm gonna go see how Yang's doing in the kitchen." Ruby said, walking into the kitchen where Yang was finishing up a plate of nachos.

"Hey, lil' sister." Yang said, her aura sensing Ruby before Ruby even really made her presence known.

"Hey, big sis, when's dinner ready?" Ruby asked.

"Finishing up right now." Yang said simply. She finished Yuki's plate and turned to face Ruby. "So, I'm guessing Nathan's moving in here?"

"Yeah. He just has a small apartment in the city." Ruby replied.

"Ah. I'm gonna miss having you all to myself." Yang said as she went over and engulfed Ruby into a hug.

"It won't be that bad, sis." Ruby said.

"Yeah, Yang isn't ready to give up her Ruby yet." Yang said in a playfully sad voice.

"You can't exactly leave, Yang. I can't cook to save my life. All I can do is microwave meals, eggs, ramen noodles, frozen pizza, and roll out cookies. I need you to cook." Ruby said.

"Is that so?" Yang gave Ruby a nuggie.

"I was kidding, Yang. I need you around just because I've been without you so long, I don't think I could function if you left already." Ruby said quietly. Yang squeezed her tight. "I love you, Yang."

"I love you too, Ruby." Yang whispered gently as she stroked Ruby's hair a lightly. Yang released Ruby and grabbed the plates, even balancing one on her head, and walked to the dining room.

"Wow! Sis, that's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang set the plates on the table.

"Running a restaurant gives you a lot of practice on balancing multiple plates at once." Yang grinned. "YUKI! JADE! DYLAN! NATHAN! GET IN HERE!"

"Y-Yang, I think you might have scared them." Ruby said.

"Oh trust me, if Nathan pulls any funny business he'll be getting an extra serving of the legendary Yang Xia Long temper." Yang winked.

"I swear, I'm not related to her." Ruby jokingly pinched the bridge of her nose as Nathan walked in on Yang's comment.

"Aw!" Yang pulled Ruby into a suffocating hug. "You wuve mwe and you nwo wit!" Yang baby talked at her younger sister.

"Cut it out, Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, trying to escape Yang's iron hug of doom. Yang released Ruby then sat at her place at the table. Ruby took her spot next to Yang and began to much on the nachos.

"Hey, kids, we need to talk to you about something." Nathan said, grabbing everyone's attention. "So, Ruby and I've been dating for a while now we're getting married." Jade grinned then bumped Yuki with her shoulder.

"Told ya, so." Jade said. "I told you it'd happen eventually. Yuki grinned.

"I never said I didn't believe you." Yuki said, turning her attention back to the plate of nachos in front of her. "Yummy!"

"Congrats." Dylan said in a gentle, loving tone.

"Thank you, sweetie." Ruby replied. Dylan then noticed his nachos and began to eat.

...

"Yang, how do you feel like shopping tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"Sounds good to me, why?" Yang asked.

"Dylan's gonna need clothes." Ruby said, pointing out the fact he was sleeping in Yuki's tee shirt and sweat pants. "He's wearing pink." Yang laughed.

"Aw, but notice Yuki made sure her night gown matched him? That's so precious!" Yang fond over the sleeping twins in the living room. They had been watching a movie then they fell asleep on the couch together. It was precious like Yang said. Yuki's hair was in two braids and she was wearing a pink fleece nightgown with purple flowers on it. Her small fingers were intertwined with Dylan's identical ones. Dylan's hair was messier than usual from air drying after a shower. Ruby and Yang were standing in the hallway, watching the twins.

"Better turn off the TV." Ruby said, walking into the living room and turning off the cartoons. Ruby smiled gently at the pair before walking back to Yang. "C'mon, it's getting late."

"Goodnight, baby sis." Yang said, pulling Ruby into a more gentle hug than earlier. Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang.

"Goodnight Big Bear." Ruby murmured.

"You haven't called me that since we were tiny." Yang commented.

"I like it. It suits you." Ruby said, now released from her sister's grip.

"Ok, goodnight Little Bear, I love you." Yang said.

"I love you too, Big Bear, goodnight." Ruby said as she headed to her room while Yang headed outside.

...

Yang sat out on the patio, staring at the stars. Her eyes then landed on her bloody wrists. Yang never really could shake the habit after starting to cut after Ruby's "Death" and just never tried to stop it. No harm done... Right?

"Auntie Yang? What happened to your arm?" Yang sprung out of her chair and quickly covered her bloody wrists. There, in the doorway stood Yuki, holding a stuffed bear for dear life.


	12. Chapter 12 - Healing for Yang

"Y-Yuki! Shouldn't you be asleep?" Yang stuttered, shocked from the seven year old's sudden appearance.

"I should be asking you that. I had a nightmare and I didn't want to wake up Dylan when he look so peaceful." Yuki answered. "What happened to your arm?"

"You saw?" Yang asked. Yuki nodded.

"Does it hurt? Should I get you a band aid?" Yuki asked. Yang shook her head. Yuki seemed to be thinking hard on something then a frown appeared on her face. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Yang nodded.

"Yeah, don't tell your mom about this. It's our little secret." Yang told Yuki who slumped over shoulders.

"But I have to tell Mommy. She said that if someone is getting hurt and they tell me to keep it a secret that I need to tell her right away." Yuki said. "I don't get why you'd want to hurt yourself? I've cut my hand with broken glass on accident and it really hurts."

"You get used to the pain after a while. Honestly, I don't remember this ever hurting." Yang told the little girl in front of her.

"But you're bleeding. One time, Mommy came home, and her side was bleeding, and she passed out in the bathroom while she was trying to get it to stop. I had to call 911 and I don't want to have to again." Yuki said in a begging way.

"I can't stop, Yuki. I've down this since I was thirteen years old. I stopped for a while, but when I was seventeen started back again and now I can't stop. It's an addicting habit. Once you start, it very, very hard to stop." Yang explained. "Please, don't let your mother know. She has enough to worry about right now. The last thing she needs is to be worried about me."

"But if I don't tell it'll only get worse. It sounds to me that you need help sorting out your problems so you don't hurt yourself anymore." Yuki said. Yang sighed.

"Yuki, that's very mature for your age. I'm flattered you're worried about me, but this is between me and myself." Yang said.

"No, it's a problem that I, everyone that cares about you should be concerned about. I'm going to be responsible for once and help take care of it." Yuki said as she walked away. Yang felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Yuki, please," Yang begged brokenly. "You have to keep it a secret. Just... forget it ever happened."

"I can't. I'm a big girl, Auntie Yang. I have to step up and take care of people I care about." Yuki said gently. Yang felt more tears stream down her pale face. Yang sat down and stared at her blood soaked wrists.

"Yuki, sometimes I think you are too mature." Yang silently sobbed.

...

"M-Mommy." Yuki gently shook Ruby. Ruby groaned before waking up and looking at Yuki, who was crying a little bit.

"Another nightmare?" Ruby asked as she rolled to the other side of the bed, allowing Yuki to crawl in with her. Yuki did so and fluffed the pillow under her head.

"I'm over that. I need to talk to you about something important." Yuki started.

"Is it so important it can't wait till the morning?" Ruby yawned.

"Yes. Auntie Yang cut her wrists with a steak knife. I caught her when I was on my way here after having a nightmare. The light was on in the patio so I went to check it out. That's when I saw all the cuts. She was bleeding." Yuki started to cry. Ruby sighed before pulling the little girl into a hug.

"She's done that off and on her whole life. She's very stubborn about it, sweet heart. I'm sorry you had to see that, but there isn't anything we can do. She's a grown woman and can do what she wants. She'll only stop if she wants to." Ruby explained sadly. She'd seen it before. In the hospital, Yang would visit her with fresh new scars on her pale wrists and sometimes, Yang's shirt would ride up when she was asleep and there would be scars on her tummy. It happened after Summer began to neglect the girls all while Ruby's health was getting worse and worse. Ruby had memories of it since she was so little. All the times she'd beg Yang to stop and Yang would stubbornly refuse. If Yang wouldn't stop for her precious little sister, she would stop for no one. Ruby kissed the top on Yuki's head gently. "I'm sorry, baby. I've tried to stop her ever since I was five years old, but there isn't anything I can do."

"But she said she started to cut at thirteen?" Yuki questioned.

"She started at seven." Ruby said sadly.

"So she was only my age." Yuki murmured.

"Yeah, she was your age. That's when we were abandoned too. She had a lot of responsibility for just a little girl. It was too much to be worried about and too much sadness going on, that's how she coped with it." Ruby explained.

"I want to help so bad, Mommy." Yuki cried. Ruby stroked the back of her daughter's head.

"I know you do. I want to help too. I'm so sorry you had to find out about that." Ruby whispered.

"It just gives me something to work on. A project if you will." Yuki said, starting to regain her mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"It's not going to work sweet heart, save yourself the trouble." Ruby said hopelessly.

"It's gonna work because I've got ideas and the internet on my side. I'm gonna go start, Mommy. Goodnight." Yuki said in a more cheerful voice. Ruby sighed.

"Yuki, go to sleep." Ruby said.

"Ok." Yuki said as she rushed out the door.

"Your fault if you're tired in the morning." Ruby groaned, turning onto her side and drifting back to sleep.

...

"Geez, Mommy, why do keep the sticky notes so far out of my reach?" Yuki groaned. She had stacked volumes of book on top of an office chair to reach the forbidden sticky notes. Why? Well...

_ "Yuki? What happened to you?" Ruby asked, examining the little girl covered from head to toe in sticky notes._

_ "I'm the Reminder Princess!" five year old Yuki twirled around in her sticky note gown._

"I was five, ok. I've developed a lot more sense in two years additional to my life." Yuki proudly stated. She jumped of off her little latter she made then grabbed a pen. "Better take care of Auntie Yang's drinking problem. That article on the news was scary." Yuki commented before she ran off to Yang's room, where she found the woman asleep. Yuki gently put a sticky note on her forehead then moved on the her dress and put a sticky note there. Then her hair brush, curling iron, closet, mirror, toilet in her bathroom, the shower, and finally the door before slipping her slender figure out of the room. Yuki then headed to the patio where she put another sticky not on her pack of cigarettes, then the lawn chair that Yang had pretty much claimed. Yuki then headed to Yang's order of operation, the kitchen. Here she stuck sticky notes on the toaster, the blender, the fridge, the food in the fridge, the cabinets, the sink, the cat's food bowl, and finally ever piece of silverware, every bowl, plate, pot, pan, and oven mitten she could find. Yuki then snatched ever knife (including butter knives) and put them in the trash can outside for the garbage in the morning. Yuki dusted of her hands and smiled. "Now all I have left is the alcohol." Yuki grinned. She ran to the pantry wear they kept the beer, rum, wine, tequila, ect. and sticky noted them all. Yuki then ran back to the couch wear Dylan slept soundly, slipping under the covers and snuggling close to him. Yuki now felt piece of mind, having left little reminders all over the house for her Aunt.

...

Yang yawned and opened her eyes. But something wasn't right. Her forehead felt sticky. Very, sticky. She reached up and found a sticky note plastered on her forehead. She read it. 'Cutting is dangerous' it read. Yang crumbled it up and threw it away. "Thanks, Yuki, I know that." Yang mumbled to herself before heading to the dresser to grab fresh clothes. MORE STICKY NOTES! Yang ignored them, heading to her bathroom to take a shower and do her hair. MORE STICKY NOTES! " They're everywhere!" Yang exclaimed upon finding one in her bra drawer. "This girl is persistent."

...

"Ok, seriously?" Yang looked inside the fridge. "First my forehead, everything in my room, my cigarettes, and now my kitchen. Why the effort?" Yang murmured as she went to grab a beer from the pantry. 'A man died from drinking a few nights ago and also killed a family and a puppy' the sticky note read this time. "Now, my morning beers and everything else." Yang said in displeasure. "This is ridiculous." Yang snatched the sticky notes off of her drinks before opening her beer and taking a sip and beginning to cook breakfast.

...

"Morning, sis." Ruby greeted Yang, who was cooking.

"Hey, you need to go to the store and get more sticky notes." Yang said. Ruby cocked her head to the side.

"I just bought sticky notes. Why would I need more-Mei-Yuki! Get in here!" Ruby realized the probability of Yuki having done something so mischievous, so... Yuki. Yuki and Dylan came running into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mommy?" Yuki replied.

"What did you do?!" Ruby scolded.

"Uh... You mean the sticky notes. I'm saving us money on a therapist and just harrassing Auntie Yang about her little problems." Yuki answered rather proud of herself. " I also got rid of every knife in the house except the plastic ones. Your welcome."

"Yuki, I don't think that was a good idea. What happened anyways?" Dylan asked.

"I cut, and it's none of any of your guys' business." Yang said angrily. Dylan sighed.

"Yeah, let's stay out of it, Teddy Bear." Dylan said.

"Why? She needs help." Yuki said.

"Because those people don't want help. They like to hurt, they want to hurt. And they're stubborn about it. The best thing is to leave it be and avoid further heartbreak for yourself." Dylan said sadly.

"YOU CUT TOO!" Yuki exclaimed.

"No, Molly does. She's a dark person. She's always been so... dark and distant. I love her, she's been like an older sister to me, but I can't help being a bit afraid of it all. Molly cuts then lies in the darkest corner of the library with a glazed over look on her face. It's a mixture of helplessness and pleasure that you can see those big brown eyes of hers. I've tried to help her, but she doesn't want to be helped. I think she wants to suffer. I can't seem to love her enough." Dylan started to cry. "So, don't bother. It never works." Yuki wrapped her arms around Dylan and let him cry on her shoulder. Yang sighed.

"Yang, can I speak to you in private?" Ruby asked, shuffling her feet. Yang flipped the omelet onto a plate and set it down. She followed Ruby to the office and sat on the more formal couch in the house. Ruby sat next to her and started to sob brokenly. "W-Why? Y-Yang, I still need you. I love you, why are you doing this to me." Ruby sobbed. "And Yuki and Dylan. Yuki loves you dearly and is only trying to protect you. Dylan barely knows you, but I know he's gonna grow to love you too; he can't do that if your dead." Ruby continued to cry. Yang pulled Ruby into a gentle, loving hug.

"I've got you. Sh. I'm never gonna leave your side again." Yang whispered.

"But how far until it's ok to move on?" Ruby sobbed brokenly.

"It's only force of habit, I promise. I want to stay here and be with you and the kids. I love you, baby sis. I'm never leaving you. Not ever." Yang said. "I-I'll stop completely. I promise. Just please, don't cry."

"You have to keep it this time." Ruby sobbed.

_ "SISSY!" A six year old girl screamed in utter horror. Yang's head snapped back to so a crying Ruby in doorway. "YOU PROMISED!" Ruby cried. Tears were streaming down the young child's face. Yang felt her own tears stream down her face._

_ "I'm sorry, Ruby, I can't stop. I just can't. You don't understand." Yang sobbed._

_ "NO! You're too stubborn to stop! You don't love me! If you did you wouldn't torcher me like this! I thought you cared!" Ruby yelled before running away to the bathroom. Yang looked down at the fresh cuts on her stomach and cried more._

_ "It's Mommy's fault." Yang whimpered. "She did this to us, baby sister." Yang brought herself to her feet and ran to the bathroom where Ruby was crying. "Ruby, please, try to understand, I truly can't. I can't control it. I have to. I'm addicted to it." Yang wrapped her arms around the crying six year old._

_ "Sissy!" Ruby sobbed. "Please don't leave me all alone like Mommy has!" Ruby begged with all her strength, the weak young child collapsing into the older girls arms. "I love you so much."_

_ "I love you too, Little Bear." Yang cried as she held Ruby closer. "Don't say I don't love you. It breaks my heart."_

_ "I won't ever again. I promise, Big Bear." Ruby cried brokenly. "My heart hurts." Ruby clenched her chest._

_ "It's ok. I'll call the doctor." Yang said gently lying Ruby on the floor and running for the phone._

_ "NO! I don't want to go back! Please don't make me, Big Bear!" Ruby cried before feeling like she'd pass out. Yang dialed 911._

_ "My little sister just had a heart attack. It's Ruby, this is the third time I've called this week." Yang said, gently caressing Ruby's black hair._

_ "This again? Fine." The annoyed voice on the other end of the phone said in frusteration. Yang continued to stroke Ruby's hair before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead._

_ "I've got you." Yang whispered._

_ "But I don't want to go back to the hospital again. I don't like it there. I don't want to be away from you at night anymore." Ruby sobbed. Yang scrambled the young girl back into her arms._

_ "I'll stay with you tonight. I promise I'll stay here with you." Yang said softly._

_ "Ok, Big Bear." Ruby mustered before passing out._

"I promise, Little Bear." Yang whispered. Ruby clung to her sister tighter.

"I love you, Big Bear." Ruby sobbed.

"I love you too, my precious Little Bear." Yang sobbed as well.

...

"So, Dylan, we need to get you some clothes." Ruby said, now munching on an omelet Yang made for her. Dylan looked up from his omelet and nodded.

"I'm guessing we can't go get my old clothes from my father's house?" Dylan asked.

"No, I'm not dealing with that man until I have to." Ruby said.

"We're gonna go shopping! ALL RIGHT!" Yang fist bumped the air.

"YAY! Dylan, you and I should get those matching pajamas I told you about!" Yuki cheered excitedly.

"Yeah, sounds great." Dylan replied with a gentle smile.

"You two don't have to match, Yuki." Ruby said.

"But it's fun!" Yuki whined.

"I honestly don't care either way. I mostly just let my clothes choose me. So in this case, Yuki can pick out my clothes for me." Dylan said. "I'm not real into fashion. I mostly just like to read and learn."

"So you like school?" Ruby asked.

"Yes and no. I don't like going to school because all the kids make fun of me over having eleven toes and my heart and stomach in the reversed places and such. It's not true that all mixed race kids are freaks, I don't get why everyone thinks that." Dylan explained. "But I love to learn. I really like history, science, reading, and Donnitorian war strategies."

"Donnitorian war strategies?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, the lead general for the Faunus War was Viola De' Belladonna, a Bellandonnitorian woman. She was known for using Donnitorian war strategies for many battles." Dylan explained.

"Give me an example." Yuki said.

"'Your enemy is human. He is a creature of emotional driven actions. Kill it. Tear it apart inside until it's weak enough to strike down. Be stealth like. Sneak behind human and kill him. Be cold. Don't pity the lesser creature, the enemy. Mercy is not an option. If it is, you go down with him. Be cruel. Lure them in. Play with their emotions, make them believe you'll show them mercy then crush every hope along with them.' That's a quote from Viola. That was basically what was their whole war. Remember the story about Kloris? She was a good example of Donnitorian war strategies. What Molly neglected to tell us was that the Donnitorians executed Kloris and afterwards there was a big battle, emotionally driven by Kloris' brother, which is what they wanted." Dylan explained. "It's a lot of quick kills and observing. Observing the enemies' values and crushing them. It has an interesting effect on history. I mean, the Schnee Massacre, the Battle of Benington, the Kloris event. All of these had strong Donnitorian influences."

"Sounds a little bit scary to study." Yuki commented.

"Aunt Blake used to tell me I couldn't read on it without her previewing the content first, but that was worthless since Molly and I used to read up in the library at night. " Dylan replied. "I sometimes have bad dreams about the material I've read, but I still like learning more about my ancestors and their culture, seeing how thing progressed throughout the years and how it shows up today."

"It's good you like to learn. Maybe you can figure out how to motivate your sister." Ruby replied.

"I'll give you five dollars and a plate of nachos if you study really, really hard for your next test." Dylan told Yuki.

"Can you guarantee your promise?" Yuki asked.

"I have over a two thousand dollars in savings, Yuki." Dylan said. Yuki's jaw dropped.

"Two thousand dollars!" Yuki exclaimed.

"No point in wasting my money on things I don't want. My room is always clean, I always do my chores, and I help my aunt with house work, it all adds up." Dylan replied.

"WOW!" Yuki exclaimed. "That's cool. I'm too lazy to do to clean my room. It doesn't make sense when'll use all my toys again the next day."

"I guess you have a point. I just like things tidy." Dylan said.

...

"OMG! Dylan! You're so CUTE!" Yang exclaimed as she looked at the boy who walked out of the dressing room wearing a white dress shirt, dress pants, and a blue tie that matched his sky blue eyes.

"Thank you. Mama, can we get something to eat after this, I'm getting hungry." Dylan asked.

"Yep! Just try on a few more outfits. I promise this is the last store." Ruby said.

"You said that about the last FIVE stores." Dylan pointed out, slightly irritated.

"But shopping's fun!" Yuki exclaimed jumping out of her stall in a puffy sky blue dress with a white bow slightly off center in the front and a pair of silver mini heals.

"It really isn't." Dylan complained. "Why are you so picky about your clothes, Teddy Bear?" Dylan asked. Yuki shrugged and twirled around a bit.

"Come on lil' man. At least we didn't take you bra shopping." Yang winked.

"I don't need one of those... _things_." Dylan said in utter disgust.

"Doesn't mean you can't tag along and help us look." Yang said.

"I'm not touching those death traps." Dylan said. Yang laughed.

"Which one is the death trap?" Yang asked.

"Both!" Dylan exclaimed in terror. "One time, Jeni tried to choke me with Molly's bra. It was scaring." Yang started to laugh.

"So you're scared of boulders and their holders?" Yang asked.

"That's... one way to put it." Dylan said, giving Yang an odd look. Yang bent down and gave him a small hug.

"I'm just teasing you!" Yang exclaimed. Dylan wrapped his arms around Yang.

"I know, I'm sorry." Dylan apologized.

"Why? You did nothing." Yang released the boy and grabbed her portion of the many, many, MANY bags that they had of clothes for Dylan and Yuki mixed in here and there. "You two are some spoiled kids, you know that?"

"Well I guess that's a perk to having two girls in the family. You get lots of clothes." Yuki said happily.

"Please don't tell me this will be an everyday thing?" Dylan begged.

"Nope! But I'll be teaching you the art of scythe wielding." Ruby said. "And how to properly use swords, guns, daggers, and spears."

"That's cool!" Dylan exclaimed. "Sounds fun."

"More fun than trying on clothes?" Yuki asked.

"Any day of the week." Dylan said. To be honest, he thought having his twin sister would make shopping more fun, but he soon found out she was a pain to shop with. Dylan sighed. 'I feel bad for any future boyfriends this girl may have.' Dylan thought as he went back into the dressing room and got back into clothes they had bought that day and changed him into so he wouldn't have to walk around the mall in Yuki's clothes anymore.

...

"Bella, I'm worried, Dylan's been gone for a while." Rick told his sister as he sat in her office while Blake sorted through paperwork.

"He's with his mother at the moment." Blake said, mindless of who she was talking to. She was too busy concentrating on the transcripts she had in her hands.

"His mother is dead." Rick said. "is he at the graveyard?" Blake then realized the situation. 'Oh yeah, I need to have a little talk with Ricky.' Blake thought.

"Yeah, not really. Why did you lie to me?" Blake asked.

"Lie to you about what?" Rick played stupid.

"The fact that Dylan's mother is Ruby Rose, the girl I thought was dead for years now." Blake scolded.

"Uh... Sister, it was secret research, I couldn't tell you even though I wanted to." Rick said.

"BS. I should've known my old teammate was alive." Blake said sternly.

"I'm sorry, sis." Rick said.

"It's ok, it's her I'm mad at." Blake said as she looked back down at her files.

"Why does she have my son?" Rick asked.

"Technically, it's her son too. And she promised Dylan she'd get in a custody war with you. I'm too busy to discuss this right now, can you please drop it?" Blake answered.

"Bella, she's got my Dylan. I can't lose him." Rick begged.

"You won't. Let him miss us. He'll come back on his own. Ruby isn't fit to raise one kid much less two. You're daughter is a runner. She'll never truly get along with Dylan. He's too smart for that child. And he'll miss us before too long." Blake laid out her points. "If we yank him from Ruby, he'll be mad at us for separating him from his mother before he realizes he doesn't want to be with her."

"So, he'll come back?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Of course. He needs his library after awhile. I know this kid very well, Rick. He'll miss us, his cousins, and his books. Trust me, he'll be back." Blake said looking up from her papers. "Don't worry about it, Ricky."

"Ok, Bella." Rick said as he stretched out on the couch in Blake's office, kicking off his shoes. "What are those papers for?"

"We're building a combat school north of the city. It's colder, but a better location for grim and training." Blake said simply.

"A combat school? Have any teachers yet?" Rick asked.

"No, I'm looking through possibilities." Blake said. "I'm thinking about hiring and old friend from Beacon to teach."

"Who?" Rick asked.

"Pyrrah Arc. She's a famous huntress and loves to be around kids last time I checked. I'm sure she'll like the opportunity." Blake replied. "So many eligible people, it's making it hard for me to decide."

"Maybe you can send Ruby to teach there and I can take Dylan and Mei." Rick suggested.

"Ruby's not gonna leave them. She may be a dunce, but she's got enough sense not to leave her sister in charge of two kids when she's created a custody battle." Blake admitted.

"Fine. I guess I'm actually gonna have to be patient with her again." Rick grumbled.

"Chill. Just think, Dylan will never ask to be with his mother and sister again. He'll be yours." Blake said.

"Yeah, all mine." Rick sighed happily at the thought.


	13. Chapter 13 - James

HEY! So an awesome person is letting me use this new character James Obelisk. He belongs to Invisibl3ssed. Thank you so much! Enjoy.

...

"Hey, welcome to Ruby's, I'll seat you in a minute!" Yang called out to a new costumer to the restaurant. Business had been booming with live music every Friday night, good food, and great service. But advertizing did it many favors. Thanks to Weiss and as much as Yang hated to admit it, she owed Nathan one. Nathan drew his fans to the restaurant ever Friday for his concerts and gained Yang some regulars. Nathan was a rising country music artist, much to Yang's surprise. Not that she minded, it just didn't seem to suit is over all style which Yang found a little too nerdy for comfort at times. But he _did _look good in that cowboy hat. Yang ran to the front. "How many?"

"One." a girl with loose black ringlets for hair said. She was wearing a black cloak that cover her head, a frilly gothic black and purple dress along with black lace stockings covered her almost completely. In her extremely pale hands was three books and a necklace with a sapphire hung loosely around her neck.

"O-Ok. Right this way." Yang said as she led the young girl to a table. "I'll be back for your drink order." Yang said, leaving the creepy girl alone. The girl pulled out her books and opened them up.

"If I can just figure out how to catch this mad man in the act, I can finally save those poor kids. I just had to leave my phone at home when I found those weird... artificial people things? Maybe they're robots with human and faunus coverings... That's not morbid at all." she spoke to herself in a slightly annoyed tone. Her voice was silent, gentle, but creepy in a sense you could almost taste the bitter darkness in her voice. An almost painful sounding voice, a tragic young woman's voice. She was extremely pale atop her dark attire creating the suspicion that she was a vampire or spirit. That wasn't exactly true, but she knew something supernatural was going on with her. Something wasn't quite normal. She didn't know what it was, but she wasn't any normal faunus preteen. At thirteen years old she knew she was in danger. She was afraid of the unknown threat until now. Now she knew what it was. It was a man she had been close to from childhood. A man whose son she took under her wing at a young age and taught him everything she knew. Patrick L. Belladonna. Code name, The Slasher. Afflictions, White Fang, the Red Ward, and Semblance Thieves. All of this and she before the queen figured out with less evidence in front of her face. She sighed in frustration when Yang came back.

"Studying for some exam?" Yang asked. She shook her head.

"Trying to catch a criminal so I can turn him into the queen. If I can get evidence of his crimes, she'll have no choice but to throw him in prison or even sentence him to death. May I please have a cup of green tea?" she asked. Yang nodded.

"Ok, miss. Good luck with your criminal." Yang said as she walked away. The young girl's aura flared up quickly.

"Wait, you may know how to help me. Or at least know people who can help me." she flipped off her hood to reveal a young face of a certain thirteen year old with big lifeless looking brown eyes and dark violet cat ears. "Molly Wu'Kong. I'm trying to catch my uncle who was been kidnapping children to take their semblances and is currently after me. He's been on the hunt for the deadliest semblances for years now with three other men, Adam Taurtus, Andrew Xia Long, and Roman Torchwick. They're creating these artificial beings that they inject the semblances in. I overheard that they're killing machines basically and that they plan on unleashing first on the Schnee Dust Company, then on Metropilous. They're gonna kill everything in its way and we can't stop them. They'll indestructible."

"Molly? How did you escape the palace?" Yang asked.

"Through the old grave yard beyond the garden, nobody ever goes there." Molly said. "But you have to help me catch my uncle in the act, document it, and bring the evidence to my mom. Please." Molly begged.

"So, this is about Rick being evil?" Yang asked. Molly nodded.

"I don't even believe he has a soul. He's been plotting against my mother as well as against your sister, Ruby. He plans on taking back Dylan and Yuki then stealing their semblances and erasing their memories so they will be his and only his." Molly explained, fidgeting with her long black sleeves of her black button up blouse.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can help." Yang nodded. Molly gave a slight and gentle smile.

"Thank you." Molly said.

"Your welcome, so can I get you any brain fuel?" Yang asked.

"A bowl of clam chowder sounds good at the moment, thank you." Molly ordered.

"So that's a cup of green tea and a bowl of clam chowder for ya?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Molly replied.

"Coming right up!" Yang exclaimed as she ran off to the kitchen.

...

"So, you want to have your wedding where?" Weiss asked again in slight confusion from Ruby's answer to the question the first time.

"In your backyard. Will had some pictures of the gardens at Schnee Manor and I think it's really cool." Ruby said once more.

"My backyard? Of all places, I could sent you to Onupel, the crown gem of Vytal for Heaven's sake and you want to get married in a backyard?" Weiss scolded.

"Y-Yeah. It's cheaper on your part so why are you complaining?" Ruby asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure it'll only give you bad luck on your marriage considering that's where a whole lot of Schnees got married then things went downhill. And the family graveyard is about a mile or so behind the area you're suggesting." Weiss said.

"Sorry, I guess I can chose somewhere else." Ruby responded a little bit disappointed.

"Fine, if you want it to be in the garden you can get married in the garden." Weiss huffed.

"Thanks, Weissy!" Ruby gave Weiss a small hug. The two were discussing the wedding on the couch in Ruby's living room over a batch of cookies.

"Your welcome. Now are you planning on going on a honeymoon?" Weiss asked, looking back at her notepad.

"Um, I was just gonna crash at your place if that's ok. It's so big you'd probably not even realize we're there. And Will said that you have those fancy bathrooms that are basically private spas and I think I'd like to take a bath in one of the hot tube baths." Ruby said. " My only concern is Yuki, Dylan, and Jade. Jade is the master that taught Yuki the art of escaping and stalking. And Vale is still a very racist nation so just imagine, Yuki and Dylan, because they've been practically conjoined, walking around the streets of Vale... Alone if you will. That's really my only concern."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll have Schnee security watching them constantly and they're used to corralling misbehaving faunus." Weiss said.

"Uh, you're not putting them in a corral, Weiss." Ruby said in a rather irritated tone.

"You're right, Yuki's too much of an escape artist, solitary confinement is really our only option. " Weiss stated.

"That's child cruelty!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Or we can put them in some manner classes. I swear Bellandonnitorians are barbaric! They eat only using their fingers! That is no way to act at a formal event! And Yuki is barely a young lady! We'll train them to act properly. That'll kill two birds with one stone." Weiss finally suggested.

"Well it's than your other ideas. I guess Yuki could use some better formal manners. And Dylan, I guess it's a cultural thing. Maybe exposing him the Vale culture would be a good idea." Ruby agreed.

"Ok, then I'll get a tutor. By the time I'm done, Yuki will be acting like a lady and Dylan won't be so... Barbaric with food." Weiss cringed at the thought of eating everything with your hands. Something she couldn't stand about being over with Blake was the fact they all ate with their hands, except for Jeni who just stuck her face straight into her food. There were no forks. Not a fork in sight. Weiss had to pack her own fork, receiving odd looks from the family of faunus. They did at least use spoons much to the Schnee Owner's relief.

"I wouldn't say Dylan's barbaric. He is a very polite boy, I'm sure you'll be surprised about how little you'll have to teach him." Ruby said.

"Well I can name three things he'll have to quit, books at the table, eating with fingers, and talking about... war strategies?" Weiss shook her head.

"Donnitorian war strategies. He studies that a lot. He's been particularly interested in old faunus war fare from when they all lived in tribes." Ruby explained the young boys peculiar interest.

"That's inappropriate to speak of at the dinner table! And I'm giving your brute of a sister manner lessons too! I swear if that woman burps at my table and asks someone to 'Top that' I'm gonna kill her!" Weiss started to get angry over her little pet peeve of bad manners.

"Chill, I'm not inviting the monarchy. I'm just inviting a few close friends." Ruby assured Weiss.

"I made a little bit of the guest list already, correct me if I'm wrong. Yang, the kids, the Winchesters, The Arcs, the Lies, and Ozpin?" Weiss read off of what she had written down.

"Y-Yeah, but wait, team JNPR think I'm dead and so does my dad." Ruby said.

"Well it'll be a pleasant surprise then." Weiss said.

"But if they're like Blake... I just lose them again." Ruby said sadly. "I don't want to have to lose people I care about again, it hurts too much."Weiss sighed and gently put her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Hey, they miss you. Blake, she isn't our Blake. Something has happened somewhere along the line that she changed. I've noticed it before you even came back." Weiss said. "Ozpin is heartbroken. He misses you with all his heart and will be overjoyed to see you once more. I've never seen that man cry until you disappeared." Weiss said, trying to comfort the younger woman. Ruby whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Ok, then I want them there for me. Can you invite Blake, just in case?" Ruby asked.

"Y-Yeah. I can do that. So is that literally everyone?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, well Nathan has a fairly large family. I guess I'll just let him invite the majority. He has a better social life than I do." Ruby admitted.

"Ok, I have no problem with that. It just means less space will need to be made in the gardens." Weiss replied, rather satisfied. "I was thinking to give us extra time to plan, we could have it planned for sometime in May. It's March right now so that gives us two months."

"Good idea, then the flowers will be blooming." Ruby added.

"Yep, that'll make for better pictures." Weiss said, quite happy with the plan.

...

Run, run, find shelter. This was all he could think as he ran to the familiar house. He had been secretly guarding it for a while. "Come on, James, you have to get there. You'll be safe there." he encouraged himself. Lightning struck the ground hard, the vibration sending him flying past the barn and into the front yard. "At least that saved you the trouble of running to it." he spoke to himself. James pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to the kitchen back door. He beat the door with his staff until it broke and he could stumble into the kitchen. James put his hand on the cold granite, trying to support himself, but that failed and he passed out on the cold tile.

...

"Mister? Mister? MISTER?!" James wearily opened his deep wolf blue eyes to see a young girl by his side. "Hi, mister. My name is Yuki. How'd you get into my house and can I get you any drinks? I have water, milk, orange juice, mango guava juice, and a wide variety of beers, wines, tequilas, and rums."

"It's James. James Obelisk. " James sat up and rubbed his temples.

"I like your hair. It kinda looks similar to my friend Will's but much longer." Yuki said. "Hey, since you're a puppy faunus do you like to chase tennis balls and eat steak off the bone? I'm a kitty faunus and I like to play with balls of yarn and drink warm milk. Oh and I love fish tacos. Oh fish tacos. My Auntie Yang makes a mean fishy taco. I mean, HEAVEN!"

"I'm a wolf faunus." James said as he pointed to his ears. "And how am I still alive? I thought I was a goner." It was true. He had a punctured lung and three slashes to his stomach. He was a goner... If it weren't for Yuki being homeschooled. Yes, Ruby taught Yuki how to patch a wound and used her aura to help heal.

"I used my aura to heal your lung, and as for your tummy, I sewed it back together." Yuki replied.

"You mean with... needles?" James asked, becoming a little light headed. He had a deathly fear of needles, in fact, it was so bad, he hadn't had the prescribed shots that Blake required citizens to have every other year. He despised needles with a burning passion.

"Yeah, what else? I threw all the knives away." Yuki answered with a confused expression.

"Mei-Yuki, what are you doing up this late, young lady?! AH! WHO- Jimmy?" Ruby entered the kitchen.

"She's grown so much." James said, awkwardly patting Yuki's head. Ruby fell to her knees beside Jimmy, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you."Ruby started to cry. James wrapped his arms around Ruby, holding her every bit as tight as she held him.

"I've missed you to Mimo sashai (Scarlittian for little sister)." James whimpered. Ruby released him and sat beside him.

"So, how'd you find me?" Ruby asked, twirling a piece of her hair. Yuki crawled into Ruby's lap and yawned.

"Nappy time. Me tiward." Yuki murmured as she snuggled up in Ruby's lap and fell asleep.

"I've been watching over you and Yuki for about three or four years now." James said, beginning to braid his long white hair, a habit he had since Beacon or even longer.

"Why didn't you reveal yourself?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't want to interfere. I don't exactly come bearing the best of news. But I'm here to protect you, and you don't have to worry about a thing." James said, trying to suspend any questions Ruby may have. Ruby just quirked an eyebrow then pointed to Yuki.

"This is my little info-bot. She was created with the best stalking, life interfering technology, and will find out all of your secrets for fun. Then report to me and most likely the checkout clerk at Ear Mart. So, spill it." Ruby said.

"I'm protecting you from a man named Rick. He is an evil-"

"Scientist. I know. I was his lab rat for a while. All those years you thought I was dead, it was all a lie. I had them lie about my death so I could try and find a way to kill my disease and save the other kids that were starting to get it. I-I was tricked. They never wanted to help me. They used me. It's too late. But I've won. I literally just got my son back, now I never have to deal with the man again." Ruby explained.

"H-He already got you?" James asked.

"Yeah. Did he get you?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Yeah, and he's got my son. I-my wife was killed and we were taken for research. I injured Adam and Rick, left Adam missing a horn and Rick with the missing horn in his chest. I've been looking high and low for my son ever since." James explained his situation.

"I-I'm sorry." Ruby stuttered. "I just got back my Dylan. I want to help you find him. What's his name?"

"Luke Obelisk. His number at the Red Ward was 24701. " James said sadly.

"We'll find him." Ruby put a hand on James' shoulder. "I promise."

"Heya, what's going on down here?" Yang asked as she walked into the kitchen. She then noticed James. "James? What happened to you, you look like a train wreck."

"Last time we met, I said that to you." James growled.

"HEY! That's not particularly nice to say in front of Ruby." Yang stuck out her tong at James.

"Well, you were an utter mess, ok. You had trash up in yo hair, and you smelled like crap, you getting all this? You were smelly!" James did a freaky good impression of a valley girl. "And you needed therapy." James' voice went back to normal.

"Oh, shut up. That was nearly ten years ago." Yang sassed.

"Yikes, still fighting like cats and dogs?" Ruby asked.

"Well maybe if blonde and brainless had some self respect I wouldn't have the urge to mug her." James said, slightly growling under his breath.

"Oh yeah?" Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah." James said with an ear to ear grin, showing his fang like teeth.

"Bring it, doggie boy!" Yang said, using her semblance to light herself aflame. James grinned, a few bolts of lightning struck within him, electrically charging his long white hair and every other part of his body. Yang went at James with two fists, James quickly blocking her attack and whipping her arm with electrically charge hair, shocking the blonde. "OUCH! "

"Your fault for just going at me with those knuckles of yours. Maybe if you even took your opponents' fighting into just the slightest consideration, you wouldn't get yourself electrocuted." James mocked. Yang growled before looking down at Ruby, who was fast asleep.

"Better tuck her in." Yang said as she lifted Yuki out of Ruby's lap and allowed James to pick up Ruby bridal style and follow Yang first to Yuki's room then to Ruby's. James lied Ruby in her bed and pulled the covers over the younger woman. Yang knelt beside Ruby and gently grasped her smaller hand, bringing it to kiss her knuckles. "Goodnight, sweetie." Yang murmured. James knelt next to Yang and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Go, rest up. Have some peace of mind, I'll watch over her." James whispered. Yang nodded and gave Ruby a kiss on the forehead before running off to her room. James gently caressed Ruby's black and red hair. "Goodnight, Mimo sashai."

...

_ Yang knelt there beside Ruby's bed. Ruby's health had been scary bad for days now. Yang had gained a hopeless, depressed look on her face, her eyes seized to have light, and her skin ghostly pale from worry and staying up late, watching over Ruby. Ruby's heart conditions being unpredictable, Yang felt the need to watch her constantly, scared if she left poor Ruby alone for a moment she might die. Weiss and Blake were worried about Yang, and of course they were worried about Ruby, but they stayed out of it. The door to team RWBY's dorm opened to reveal a boy with a white low ponytail in the back, big blue eyes, and a pair of grey wolf ears. "James, shouldn't you be at your dorm. It's 11:45 PM. Yang yawned. James just sat down next to Yang and put a hand on her shoulder. _

_ " Go, rest up. Have some peace of mind, I'll watch over her." James said. Yang looked at Ruby, then back at James a few times before giving in._

_ "O-Ok. Goodnight." Yang walked over to her and Blake's bunk bed and climbed up to her bunk. James gently grabbed one of Ruby's small, pale hands and kissed it._

_ "Hey, Mimo Sashai." James started. "Good to see you. I missed you. Just... Hang in there a little longer. I know it's hurting, I know your heart is extremely weak, but please, stay with us. I-We all love you very much." Ruby's hand squeezed James' gently. "Glad you know I'm right here." _

_..._

"Hey, hey, James! I need help! There's a big ursa in the lawn!" Yuki called, running into the house. Ruby and Yang had gone grocery shopping and asked James to watch Yuki and .Dylan, who were playing outside until now. James looked down at Yuki. He was now wearing hooded cowl(darksiders 2 reference), a simple abdominal armor and a heart guard, gauntlets knee high armored boots, and off his belt there are two pieces of cloth that go from the side of his leg hiding it to the back middle and down to just above his ankle, and a torn piece in the middle that ends between his knees. Yuki looked to be a bit in distress.

"Ok, I'm coming." James said as he looked up from his novel, setting it aside and grabbing his weapon. Yuki drug him outside where an ursa was trying to catch Hero, Dylan was clinging to a tree for dear life, his book, "Donnitorian War Craft" was on the ground, giving James the impression Dylan just threw it and ran for his life. "What do you know, there is an ursa in the front lawn." James commented to himself. He ran after the monster with his staff, beating it into a weak state then changing his weapon into two revivals and shooting it. James, not really wanting to deal with cleaning up the mess, kicked it into the road before throwing a bomb, blasting the dead monster away, quickly erasing the problem. Dylan released himself from the tree and dusted himself off.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Thanks. Glad you called me in time, ol' Hero would've been ursa snack. And possibly Dylan." James laughed. Dylan, who had already picked up his book and walked over to his twin and James, rolled his eyes.

"It would've been nice, if you hadn't left me to die in that tree." Dylan scolded Yuki, not taking his eyes off the pages of his book, signaling he wasn't too happy with her. Yuki wrapped her arms around.

"I'm sorry, Prince. I just... Ran and lived. Besides, you look like you made it out of the whole thing unharmed." Yuki said, not liking Dylan being mad at her. Dylan just huffed and grinned at Yuki.

"If you do it again, I'll punish you." Dylan said in his gentle voice.

"Punish me? You're not my mother!" Yuki exclaimed.

"No, I'm you _brother_ which is much, much worse. Because I'll... TICKLE YOU TO DEATH!" Dylan tackled Yuki, pinning her to the ground and aggressively tickling her under her chin. Yuki was have a laugh attack as she tried to kick Dylan off but failed epically. James giggled and grabbed Dylan off of Yuki, holding him like a suitcase.

"Easy, little man. Give her time to catch her breath." James said. Dylan just grinned, finally being able to pull one on his sister, who was normally doing everything in her power to have his complete and utter attention. It got exhausting always having Yuki crawl into his lap and started to talk at him, distracting him from a perfectly good book. Or she'd snatch his book, eliminating what kept Dylan's attention not on her. Yuki was like a mixture between a toddler and a puppy. She required constant attention and if you took your eyes off of her who know what she'll get into? Mud, wildernesses, money, not mention different countries. Thankfully, Dylan kept Yuki home a lot. Yuki loved being around her twin brother and didn't run off to do her bidding until she was positive Dylan would follow her to the end of it. Which, Dylan was in reality just as attached to Yuki as Yuki was to him. He loved the girl's company, everything hard, everything hurtful, and painful, it all ceased to exist. It was only replaced with laughter and smiles, making his life much, much happier. Dylan just loved to read. He wanted to read, but he was still soaking up Yuki's company, normally just sitting under one of their trees reading while Yuki climbed up and found a branch to stretch out on, or to practice singing from. Dylan loved those moments under the trees, soaking up sunshine that he never did until now, the presence of a good book in his hands, and the singing or talking of a very, very special girl. Someone Dylan knew he'd always protect, that he'd always love, and always treasure.

...

Rick looked at his latest discovery. A new and even more devestating illness than Nada. He appropriately called it, Dream Dead. Why? Well it plagued it's victims with awful nightmares and would slowly shut down every organ in the body. Why would he need this? Well let's just say, when Rick wants something, he gets it. And right now, he was power hungry. Rick grinned, a spark of happiness igniting within him.

"Seems that something awfully tragic will happen to the king and queen. What a pity. I'm sure that once the heirs go missing that a certain younger brother will take the throne. After all, every other sibling is too busy being ill or on his side." Rick grinned. "Isn't that right, sister dearest?"


	14. Chapter 14 - Captured, Fights, Questions

"Well, it seems that somebody's a little upset. What's the matter, realized you're nothing without me?" a tall black haired faunus taunted. She had long hair that reached her ankles, red eyes, violet cat ears that had two gold hoop earrings in them, pale skin, and was wearing a pink and brown tie died long dress. She grinned at Rick, creating a power orb in her hand. Rick scowled.

"Oh, please, spare me the ridiculous lecture. I'm only having you help me so I can be certain Bella and that stupid monkey are dead by the time we're done with everything. The kids shouldn't be that much of a problem. Jeni will be the easiest, I can tell her to come here and she'll allow me to stab her no problem. Jake, if we can catch him, we can kill him. Now Molly, she may be a bit challenging. I think she's onto me, but I plan on stealing her semblance so I can kill her then if she survives the ordeal." Rick explained. The faunus woman grinned before sitting next to him.

"I should've had that man leave her to burn in that dusty old hovel. It would've put us in a lot better of a position." she said, a cold look in her eyes. Rick sighed.

"I just hope this works. Stay out of sight, ok, Terra. Bella trusts me, she believes in me. I can slip the drug into her drink, I need you to make sure Sun mysteriously disappears. I need you to bring him here, and I need you to keep him with the others. Once the disease takes over, Bella won't be able to leave her own bed. She'll be so sick she can barely move, she'll be extremely weak, and extremely easy to kill early if need be." Rick explained. Something moved within the room. "Someone's here." Rick slowly moved towards the sound and grabbed the source. "Gottcha, you little ghost!" A girl struggled for freedom, her semblance turning of, making herself visible again. Molly struggled to break free of Rick tight grasp.

"Let me go! Stop!" Molly screamed as she tried to break free. "HELP! Somebody!"

"There won't be any of that you naughty little girl." Terra said, making the power orb floating in her hand bigger and black. Molly hissed at her, but Terra quickly hit her very hard in the head with the dark orb, knocking her out.

...

"Um... Yang?" Ruby said from the stall of the dressing room.

"Yeah?" Yang piped up.

"This dress is practically a full body suit." Ruby said, walking out of the stall wearing a wedding dress that literally covered everything but her face. Weiss huffed.

"Honestly, Yang? What is up with you?" Weiss scolded. Yang leaned against the wall.

"Hey, she needs to be modest around Nathan." Yang said.

"This... This is overboard." Ruby complained. "What was the problem with the other dresses?"

"They were too revealing, baby sis. Besides, you're getting married, not married." Yang scolded.

"They were strapless dresses, I wasn't topless." Ruby glared at her sister. Of all times, Yang just had to do the over protective big sister thing then?

"It's just an invitation, Ruby. Besides if you trip of your dress, your dress could fall down and everyone sees your tatas. Do we want that?" Yang reasoned.

"Can somebody cut me out of this deathtrap?" Ruby said, ignoring her sister. Velvet giggled a bit.

"How did you even get it on?" Velvet laughed.

"I have literally no clue." Ruby commented as Velvet unzipped the back and Ruby walked back into the stall to try on the next dress. Thankfully, it had been one Weiss had picked. 'Thank you God, for Weiss!' Ruby praised as she slipped into a pure white dress that had fitted short sleeves that fell slightly off of the shoulder and had a flowing train. Ruby walked out. "What do you guys think?"  
"I knew that'd look flattering." Weiss said, rather proud of herself.

"It looks nice." Velvet praised.

"Pull up the sleeves, your shoulders shouldn't be showing." Yang growled. Apparently, Yang wasn't too keen on the whole idea of Ruby and Nathan getting married after all. Maybe she wasn't really up to sharing, or maybe she still found Nathan's bowtie a turn off. Who knew? Yang was pulling the passive aggressive angry big sister bit, which was pissing off Ruby.

"Seriously, look at what YOU'RE wearing! You want to lecture _me_ about modesty?" Ruby snapped. Yang rolled her eyes.

"I'm older."

"I'm an adult now! And I don't need YOU to tell me what to do anymore! I'm not five years old anymore, Yang! I can take care of myself! And if I want to run around naked I will and you can't do anything about it! You don't own me!" Ruby yelled. This was... interesting for Velvet and Weiss who had never seen Yang and Ruby do anything other than minor bickering at each other. It wasn't to their knowledge this had been going on for a while now. It seemed the two were fighting over something every five minutes. Yang glared at her sister, her eyes now red.

"Fine! See if I care! You can go running back to Rick for all I care! Forget this, I have been needing a smoking break for an hour now!" Yang stormed out of the shop. "And you can make dinner yourself! I'm not your freaking slave!"

"Well you can get your alcoholic butt out of my house then! That's the only reason I let you stay!" Ruby shouted before sitting down. "Now what?"

"Uh... I heard there's a pretty good Valish place in the food court." Weiss said.

"Sounds good to me." Ruby said running into the dressing room, getting changed real fast, and coming back in record time. "Let's go!" Ruby ran out the door, dragging Velvet and Weiss with her.

...

Yang stood outside the mall, smoking her third cigarette in a row. She was angry, which saved her the trouble of grabbing her lighter from her purse. Yang growled, cigar in the corner of her mouth, bursting into flames. "That's it. Let the brat screw up. I don't care anymore. I'm moving out." Yang growled as she walked over to her motorcycle and drove to Ruby's house to gather her things.

...

"Hey, Auntie Yang, what are you doing?" Yuki asked. She was munching on some popcorn James had given the twins. Dylan seemed to only have a piece for every five pieces Yuki popped into her mouth.

"I'm moving out." Yang growled.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Because I hate your mother! Now stop asking question and watch your stupid movie!" Yang yelled.

"Hey can we watch The Walking Dead?" Yuki piped up. Dylan looked like he was about to be dead at Yuki's question.

"I don't care, Yuki, do whatever." Yang hissed as she charged out the door to her pickup truck, where her motorcycle was parked and boxes of her stuff lied. Last box. Yang hopped into the driver's seat and drove off. "I can't be late for my airship out of here."

...

A week passed. Yang had settled into an apartment, but she was unbelievably lonely. Yang passed the small hovel a few times more. She hated to admit it, but she really missed Ruby, Yuki, and Dylan. Yang stopped and lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Yang admitted it, she missed them more than ever. A few tears streamed down the blonde woman's face. "I want my little bear back." She sobbed before rolling onto stomach and crying into her pillow. "I was a jerk. Why did I have to ruin it all? Why did a screw things up again?" Yang finally settled down a bit so she went outside for a smoke and a whiskey.

...

Ruby sat on the edge of her bed, a few tears falling. James walked into the room with a tray. "Knock, knock. " said James as he sat beside Ruby. "I got you some dinner. Thought you'd be hungry."

"I'm not, thanks though." Ruby said, trying to cover up her sobs, but James being James, he could tell something was bothering her.

"Ok, spill it. What's been bothering you?" James asked, giving Ruby a stern look. Ruby sighed.

"I know it's my fault and I shouldn't be upset over what I caused, but I miss my big sister really bad." Ruby sobbed. "I miss Yang. I need her still and I shouldn't. I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't still need her so much and I didn't realize how much I truly do need her until now. I miss her, Jimmy. I NEED my big bear." Ruby started to cry. James wrapped his arms around Ruby, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sh. It's not too late. I have a lot of things I'd like to tell my late older sister. You still have the chance to make it right again. Go for it, knowing Yang, she's probably missing you just as much if not more. Normally I'd be happy to have her gone cause then I'd have you to myself, but you are sad, and I only want you to be happy. So go find Yang and bring her back. Give her a call, see if you can talk things out." James said, trying to comfort the crying woman. Ruby sniffled.

"You think she'll want to speak to me?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I do." James said, grabbing Ruby's phone from the nightstand and handing it to her. Ruby hesitated, but soon scrolled down to Yang in her contacts list and called her.

"Hello." A voice on the other end answered in a monotone voice.

"Y-Yang, it's Ruby. I'm sorry for-"

"Save it. I'm the one to blame. I'm sorry for picking so many fights. I guess I-I'm not ready to let go of you. I-I didn't want to lose you, but my actions caused just that. Please, please forgive me so I can spend just a little more time with you." Yang begged.

"How would you lose me?" Ruby asked.

"Once you're married to Nathan, you won't need me anymore. Don't even try to deny it. You don't need me at all. I'm the one that can't let go of the past so don't feel bad about it. I should be seeing an adult, not a sickly fifteen year old." Yang explained.

"H-How could you say I don't need you? I need you so much. Please come back! I miss you so much!" Ruby broke down into sobs. Yang felt tears escape her eyes as well.

"It's ok. I'll come back if you can promise me one thing." Yang said.

"Anything." Ruby sobbed.

"Don't abandon me. I still need _you_." Yang began to whimper a bit, sounding like a hurting puppy. "I don't want to ever lose you again."

"I will never abandon you. So come home, sis. The kitchen is all yours." Ruby said between sobs. Yang grinned at the other end.

"I'll be there tomorrow." Yang said, rather happy.

"Oh and Yang, one more thing." Ruby added.

"What?"

"If you EVER let the my kids watch the Walking Dead again, I'll make YOU a walking dead, got it!" Ruby shouted. Then it hit Yang.

"Oh, crap. I said yes to that didn't I?" Yang asked sheepishly.

"You're sleeping with them next time." Ruby said. "Anyways, love you. Bye."

"Love you too, bye." Yang said in a slightly confused voice. "Well that was interesting.

...

Molly woke up in a cell with a little boy and a beowolf. Molly scrambled to the corner beside the boy, as far as she could get from the grim. "Are you really a ghost girl?" the little blonde boy asked. He was small, most likely food deprived with frail yet surprisingly good looking shaggy blonde hair. He had big blue eyes and a pair of grey wolf ears. Molly sighed.

"No, I am very much alive." Molly answered.

"Are you a vampire?" the boy asked.

"No, but if I get hungry in here I might become one." Molly answered.

"Huh?" the boy had a clueless look on his face.

"I have no soul, I'm eating you after the beowolf if I get hungry." Molly said emotionlessly. The boy sighed.

"They feed us so I don't have anything to worry about." he said. Molly chuckled.

"I don't eat people. I was joking. You looked a little scared. Do look like a cannibal?" Molly asked.

"No, you look like a tragic vampire or ghost. Your skin... It's so pale and lifeless. It's like you're dead or something." the boy said.

"I get that a lot. I've been this fair since I was an infant. My mother and father have no idea why, but that's how it's always been. They said that they used to freak out when I was little because I get dead arm when I'm asleep and because of how pale I am, they thought I was actually dead. I remember one time, I was sleeping pretty hard considering I woke up in a coffin. Luckily, I got out before everyone showed up to bury me. That would've been bad." Molly reminisced. The boy giggled.

"I like you. My name is Luke, who are you?" Luke introduced.

"Molly. It's a pleasure to meet you." Molly said with a soft grin. "So what are they doing with you?"

"I'm basically a guinea pig. They test out this medicine and that disease on me." Luke answered. "I have a disease now called Dream Dead. It gives you really bad nightmares and it also slowly shuts down all your organs in a way that they'll all collapse on each other. The clock's ticking for me." Molly pat him on the head.

"I'm sorry." Molly answered. In reality, Molly had a hard time relating to people. Or feeling another's pain. She tried. She tried very hard. Molly was always a distant girl who never fit in. She spent her days in the library or hiding in her room that was as dark as it could possibly be with a lone candle. Molly was different. Different and lonely. She loved her family, she cared about people, she just couldn't connect with them on an emotional level. But Dylan was different. He always tried to spend time with her. Ever since Dylan was a toddler, he'd follow Molly around, no matter what she may be doing. He loved to be around Molly and Blake in particular. He liked Jake just fine, but for some reason, he only wanted to be around Molly or Blake if something was wrong. Molly loved him, she loved him dearly. Dylan was a very special person in Molly's life and Molly would lie her life down for Dylan any day without a second thought. Dylan stuck by her, he didn't care how weird she was, that made Molly's almost frozen heart fill up with love. She was glad Dylan was happy with his mother and sister, but still Molly missed him. The letters and phone calls helped though. Now Molly needed to try very hardly to connect with this young boy. Luke was dying, why wasn't she wanting to bawl for his sake. Molly felt bad for the poor boy, but she couldn't feel the hurt. This had Molly pulling her own hair out... Literally.

"Molly, why are you pulling your hair out?" Luke asked. Molly then noticed a bit of black hair in her fist that were now resting in her lap. Molly flicked it away and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not the shoulder you want to cry on. I feel bad, but I can't feel your pain. I-I just can't. I'm sorry." Molly said. Luke curled up against Molly.

"That's ok. I'm just glad I'm not alone in here. Oh, and you don't have to worry about the Beowolf. She's a vegetable. " Luke said. Molly nodded before stroking his hair.

"Good to know." Molly murmured.

...

"Bella, I brought you your tea from the coffee shop." Rick said. Blake looked up from her paperwork.

"Thanks, Ricky." Blake replied, grabbing the coffee cup from Rick and taking a sip. "Taste a bit different this time. Oh well, maybe it's just my taste buds."

"Probably is." Rick agreed, unwilling to tell the truth. Had to keep her trust after all. Blake set down her cup and looked back at her paper work.

"You know, I haven't seen Molly in about a day. I'm starting to get a bit worried." Blake said, assuming she could get her paperwork done later.

"She's probably camping out at the old cemetery again. I wouldn't worry about it until she's been gone for a month or so. Then we worry." Rick said.

"I'm worried that she'd even want to camp out at a cemetery. I'll worry when it's been a day or two." Blake said, a look of concern still on her face. "I try to get her help, I try talking to her, but it seems like she just can't be helped at times and it frustrates me. When something's wrong, I like to be able to fix it. How am I supposed to fix Molly?"

"I think it's a faze. " Rick said.

"No, a faze doesn't consist of your whole life. She's just... dark. I mean, she doesn't seem to have sadistic tendencies or anything it's just a darkness that seems to have eaten her up. I have no idea what it is. She seems to lack sympathy at times and I worry about that. But I can't force her to change. I want her to lighten up, wear some color for a change, and read something that doesn't revolve around death or something." Blake explained.

"Maybe you should tell her this, explain to her your concern. Sometimes, just talking about things help." Rick said. Blake nodded, taking another sip of her tea.

"Thanks, Ricky. I'm glad I can rely on you." Blake said.

"Of course. You always have me." Rick smiled.

...

"Daddy, who is this?" little Sophie pointed to a picture on Ozpin's desk. Ozpin looked at the picture. Of course, Sophie just had to pick the one with the scythe wielder. Ozpin sighed.

"Daddy doesn't feel like talking about her, Sophie." Ozpin said. But of course, Sophie was Sophie. She would get her way eventually.

"But it's so boring here! Please! Please, Daddy! Your stories are always entertaining!" Sophie got o her knees and dramatically begged. Ozpin sighed.

"Fine. Come on, sit in my lap and I'll tell you." Ozpin said. Sophie giggled and crawled into Ozpin's lap. Ozpin sighed.

"That girl's name was Ruby. She used to attend here." Ozpin started.

"Was she your favorite or something?" Sophie asked.

"Well, yes. Yes, but she was my daughter." Ozpin said.

"But I'm your daughter?" Sophie said in a confused tone.

"I have two daughters. You and Ruby. Unfortunately, Ruby isn't around anymore. She died a very long time ago." Ozpin explained. "She was very, very sick. Even though she was so sick, she still tried her best to help people. She died trying to help kids that were sick like her." Sophie seemed to be processing the information very carefully and very precisely, a habit she picked inherited from Delilah's great grandmother apparently.

"So she was my sister?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, Ruby was your big sister." Ozpin answered.

"What was she like?" Sophie asked.

"Well, she was fun to be around. She was friendly, but a bit shy. She loved cookies and strawberries. Ruby wanted nothing more than to help people and she dreamed big despite her illness. She also loved weapons." Ozpin said.

"How old is she?" Sophie asked.

"Gosh... She'd be thirty three if she were still alive. She was fifteen when she died." Ozpin said. Sophie looked back at the picture on the desk.

"I wish I could meet her." Sophie said in a bit of a sadden tone.

"Yeah, we all want Ruby back." Ozpin replied.

"Hey, do have any pictures of her when she was a little girl?" Sophie asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I have a few pictures from when she was a tiny baby, but I have no pictures of her as a child. I know someone who has a ton. Maybe I can ask her for a few copies." Ozpin said.

"Ok." Sophie said. "How is it you're her dad and you have no pictures of her?"

"I didn't get to raise her. I was in jail for a very long time. Summer, Ruby's mommy abandoned her and her sister, Yang, so they were in somebody else's family when I got out of jail." Ozpin explained.

"Is Yang also my sister?" Sophie asked.

"No, she has no blood tie to you what so ever. She shared the same mother as Ruby, but not the same father. You and Ruby have the same father but two different mothers so you and Yang are not related." Ozpin said.

"Oh. Can you still get those pictures?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, I can ask Yang for some."Ozpin said as he picked up his phone and called Yang.

"Yo." Yang answered.

"Hey, Yang is it ok if you can forward me some pictures of Ruby when she was a child?" Ozpin asked.

"Um... Sure. I guess I can see if I can email you some cute pictures. I'm actually at the park with Yuki at the moment." Yang replied, forgetting Ozpin didn't know about Ruby still being alive.

"Who's Yuki?" Ozpin asked.

"Uh... Oh yeah, I'm talking to Ozpin, duh! Why did I just say that. Um... Ok so I'm gonna have to save that explanation for later, and I'll get you those pictures if my laptop decides to work." Yang pulled out her laptop and selected all of her old Ruby pictures and put them in an email. "Ok I sent you the pictures, bye." Yang hung up. Ozpin rolled his eyes and opened up his inbox to see a file filled with pictures of Ruby. He started to scroll through them for Sophie to see.

"She was pretty." Sophie murmured.

"She was." Ozpin agreed. "I wonder what Yang's hiding though." Ozpin thought aloud.


	15. Chapter 15 - Saved

"I-I can see it all... Nothing will stand in the end. Everything will turn into red and white mushy figures. Everything, the streets, the people, the buildings, they're covered in red. Red is everywhere. It's all I see. I-I don't understand it though. Wait- who is that girl. She looks so sad and so angry. She's... She's fighting another girl, a girl wearing a black crystal crown. There are a few by-standers, but they are afraid. They are very, very afraid." Jeni said. Jeni had long brown hair tied up into two pigtails, golden eyes that reflected fear at the moment, and a pale olive complexion. She had white cat ears that drooped in fear.

"Jeni, are you sure it's not a reoccurring dream?" Blake asked. Jeni shook her head.

"No, Mommy, it's too real to be a dream." Jeni replied, violently swinging her head back and forth.

"It sounds like a dream, sweetie. Maybe you should go get your mind off of it. Nothing like that is going to happen, I promise." Blake said. Jeni nodded and ran off to her room, leaving Blake alone in her room. It was about a day after the poisoning and things were starting to work out to Rick's advantage. Sun had gotten injured in an 'Unfortunate Car Accident', leaving him in the hospital, Blake was slowly dying, Molly was missing, and Jake, being the irresponsible twelve year old he was ignored all these issues and used the time Blake wouldn't have her eyes on him to do whatever. It wouldn't be long before he got himself killed. The kid was road kill waiting to happen. Jeni, of course she wasn't threat. A four year old, how could she possibly cause any damage to Rick's plan... Nonsense. Jeni sat there in her room, clenching a stuffed bunny for dear life.

"I-I don't know who you are, but I'm not afraid. Just... Explain what this is?" Jeni begged. Suddenly a girl dressed in a white dress appeared. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and white cat ears.

"Hi, Jeni." she said.

"Who are you?" Jeni asked.

"We share the same name. But mine is spelle Y. I'm the one you were named for." Jenny said. She took a small bow. "You are very special. You are a mage. You see, the Belladonna family has a mage each generation. Your aunt, Terra is the generation earlier, then your grandfather, and so on. You are the new mage. Your magic abilities are a gift, and you must use them to protect people and destroy threats. As you grow, your powers will increase in strength, you'll discover much. You can see the future, Jeni. What you've been seeing is a future war. That's a problem for the future though, now, worry about your family. It's falling into pieces. Your parents are dying, your sister is going to die, and your brother is an idiot and will be murdered if he doesn't find himself in a tragic accident. Jeni, your magic is weak, but knowing the facts can help you bend the future." Jenny

"I-I don't think you're telling Jeni the truth!" Jeni exclaimed.

"I am, you can at least save your siblings, whether you can save your parents is debatable. " Jenny said. "I was also a mage, but I died young, and in my last moments harvested my magic into your mother's bloodstream. She can't use my magic, but she passed it on to you. That's why this has happened."

"I-I will try my best then." Jeni said with confidence. Jenny grinned.

"Good girl, now I have to go. Bye, bye!" Jenny disappeared. Jeni gripped her stuffed bunny and curled herself into a ball in the corner of her room.

"I'm afraid now." Jeni whimpered.

...

"Now, it seems to be useless. I can't hide." Molly groaned in frustration. She could make herself invisible, but what good would that do her now. She was still in a cage while her family died. She was still watching poor Luke's life fade in front of her eyes, hearing the screams of terror from other test subjects, and she was still cold and hungry.

"So pretend to be somewhere happy." Luke said. "That's what I do. I pretend to be with my mommy and daddy."

"Go ahead, I'm not good at that kind of stuff." Molly sighed.

"Ok, just think of something good, it always works." Luke sighed as he closed his eyes.

...

"Geez, how many times must I say it. I'm not joining the Vytal league. The last thing we need is another world war." Blake huffed as she chucked the letter from the Remnant International League of Nations. Blake didn't like the thought of joining Utopia into the organization, seeing it as a war just waiting to happen. Blake coughed violently a bit before moving on to the rest of her paperwork. She had gotten used to such coughing over the course of the day. Rick walked into Blake's room.

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked.

"I've been better, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Blake answered. Rick set a tray on Blake's lap that had a cup of poisoned tea and a small anise cookie. "Thank you, Ricky."

"Your welcome, Bella. I organized a search party for Molly like you asked. Also, Sun is doing just fine. " Rick lied. In reality, Sun was not in good shape at all. He was barely hanging on. And as for Molly, well he had planned on faking her death saying that he cremated her knowing Blake wouldn't want to see her in the state they found her in. Of course, it was likely by the time Rick, Andrew, Roman, and Adam were done with her, that would be a truth.

"Thanks. I know Molly wouldn't run too far. She's a very homebound girl. She probably just wanted to visit Dylan or something." COUGH! Blake cleared her throat a bit after coughing.

"Have you heard anything about that?"Rick asked.

"No, just what he wrote to Molly last. He said he's enjoying himself with his sister and that there was some drama with Ruby and Yang.

"When do you think he'll come running back?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. It may take awhile." Blake replied, finishing up her tea.

"Well I want my son back now." Rick pouted.

"I know you do, but have some patience for once. Maybe not getting your way instantly will be good for you." Blake replied.

"Gah! Sis, I always get what I want! I have to!" Rick exclaimed. Blake's vision started to blur. She rubbed her eyes before passing out, the tea cup dropping to the floor and breaking. Rick rolled his eyes. "I wasn't done talking to you." he complained. "Whatever, you'll be dead in a little while so whatever."

...

"Mama, Molly hasn't responded to my texts or phone calls in three days." Dylan said. Ruby turned around to face her son, who looked extremely let down. Ruby had been helping Yang in the kitchen, but Yang could handle it herself. Ruby bent down to his level.

"I'm sure she's just busy." Ruby said, trying to reassure her son.

"She's never busy... M-Mama..." Dylan had a horrified look on his face. "Father has her. She has an invisibility semblance and father steals valuable semblances. H-He took her." Dylan started to cry. Ruby pulled him into a hug.

"Sh. I'm sure that she's ok. Let's not borrow trouble, ok, baby." Ruby tried to calm down Dylan- Not that she denied that Rick could've very well be responsible for Molly's sudden disappearance. Potentially Blake's illness and Sun getting run over by a car so suddenly. It all seemed to be intertwined and related. What was next for the family of five? Jake 'falling' off the edge of the palace? Jeni getting shot? Who knew. Yang stopped in her tracks upon seeing the pair on the cold tile, both now kneeling and crying.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"Dylan's worried about Molly." Ruby replied.

"Could that weird text be from her? I got this odd text in the middle of the night saying that someone was trapped in the basement of some building. Could it be Molly? I gave her my number since she wanted help on her little 'catch Rick in the act' project." Yang wondered.

"Text back! If it's Molly we can save her and send father to jail!" Dylan exclaimed. Yang pulled out her cellphone and replied to the text. 'Is this Molly?' DING! Yang looked at a new text.

'Yes, it's Molly. Those idiots didn't take my phone ;P Anyways, I didn't call the police because they aren't allowed in this area. I need you to come to lab over by the capital building. Sneak inside, get to the basement. Once inside, release any and everything in cages. You can do so by hitting a red button on the wall that says "Cages" pretty self explanatory. After that, I'll catch up to you. I will be carrying a little boy that I need you to get out of this building and to a hospital immediately! He's deathly ill. That and destroy the two cyborgs in the closed off room. They are killing machines, but they aren't turned on so you should have no problem blowing them into oblivion. After everyone's out of the building, burn it so all their research is lost. I'll be waiting. OXOXO Molly.'

"Well at least she's specific. Anyways, I think that we need to go take care of some evil scientist. Molly gave us her location and exactly what we need to do. Ruby, go get James, I'll call Weiss and we'll discuss a plan." Yang took charge. Ruby nodded, letting go of Dylan and running to James' room. Yang picked up her phone and called Weiss. "Hey, Weiss. I'm gonna need you to get over here. And yes, I realize your flight to Vale leaves today, but more important matters are at hand."

"What, 'Important matters'?" Weiss growled.

"Molly and a bunch of other peoples' lives." Yang hissed back. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"On my way." Weiss groaned.

...

"So we'll strike at night, that's when we have the opportunity to get rid of Adam, Cinder, Roman, Andrew, and Rick once and for all." James said, a little bit of happiness coming to him. He hated those people. They took his son and experimented on them. James had a score to settle with Rick more than anyone. Messed with way too many people he loved.

"Yep, and I'll sneak into the cage room and release everyone. Yang, you're on destroying robots and burning building duty. Weiss, we'll need you to help James fight off the enemy then evacuate people." Ruby gave out roles.

"So James and I will take the front of the building, setting off their security alarm and luring them to the front. Ruby, Yang, you need to enter from the back door. The security alarms won't detect your entry after ours. Then we do our jobs. We'll strike at precisely 11:45, giving Rick about five minutes from getting home form 'taking care' of Blake." Weiss said, an annoyed expression on her face at the last bit.

"Ok, so we've got a plan." Yang said happily.

"Yeah, we've got a plan." James smiled.

...

"Ricky, h-have t-t-they f-f-f-found M-M-M-Molly, y-yet?" Blake stuttered. The extra round of poison was doing wonders for team Rick. Rick looked down at his sister who was shaking as she tried to grab his arm. Her voice quivered and her face was drained of all color. Rick shook his head.

"No, maybe tomorrow." Rick said as if he were putting off a chore.

"Y-Y-Y-You're lying. I-I'm n-n-not a s-s-stupid woman. Why? W-W-Why are you d-doing this? What d-did I d-d-do?" Blake stuttered before beginning to cough violently.

"So you've figured out? Fair enough. I want more power. Count doesn't suit me. And you're too weak to fight so guess who has the upper hand, Bella. Me! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your preference?" Rick taunted. Blake grunted angrily at him.

"Like I'm going to lose to you. In your dreams. I'm not going to die because I couldn't stand in a fight against you of all people." Blake tried to reach Gambol Shroud, but she could barely move.

"Seriously, you're joking right? Don't humor me. HA! That's hilarious, you can barely move! What makes you think you can kill m-" BANG! Rick fell to the floor clenching his arm. Blake rose from her bed and stumbled to him, putting Gambol Shroud to his head.

"I'm so sorry, Ricky. I loved you, but I'm not going to let you get away with this. Unfortunately, this IS the last lesson I teach you. NEVER mess with my kids." Blake pulled the trigger. She fell to her knees, unable to stand anymore. She set down her weapon, unable to even look at it at the moment. It was true, Ricky was her favorite sibling. She loved him very much, so it hurt she had to kill him. What other choice did Blake have though? She couldn't let him kill her. Blake called for a palace guard to come and take him out of her sight, explaining what had happened and instantly servant rushed to help her back in bed and clean up the mess. Blake still felt guilty. She couldn't even concentrate on her book. Why did she even try. She was going to spend the most likely only a day or so in total and utter regret whether she liked it or not. 'I'm sorry for denying you, Ruby.'

...

Weiss and James broke into the building, immediately setting off alarms and sending Roman, Cinder, Terra, Andrew, and Adam to the front. James unconsciously growled in anger before charging after Roman, swinging his staff around, whacking the man over and over. Weiss slashed her rapier at Cinder, who had tried to attack her first, while Andrew rushed to Roman's aid. Terra rolled her red eyes at the scene before throwing a glowing black orb at Weiss. Weiss grunted, before charging after Terra for revenge. Terra yawned and froze the Schnee manager.

"Honestly, since when can anyone beat me in a fight." Terra said, rather annoyed. Suddenly, BANG! Terra fell to the floor after James had shot her in the head, quickly reversing the spell on Weiss. Weiss switched to ice dust and froze Cinder, then Adam in a big block of ice. As for James, he kept fighting, ignoring Weiss' scolding and demands to stop so she could freeze Roman. James finally shot Roman then Andrew, quickly eliminating the problem. James walked over to Weiss.

"Now we wait." he said softly.

"Why didn't you listen to me!?" Weiss yelled.

"Because this is my revenge. Once I get my hands on Rick, I'll have my complete revenge." James said. Weiss crossed her arms.

"This isn't about revenge, James. It's about saving Molly and the other subjects." Weiss narrowed her eyes at James.

"For you. This is my revenge trip. Those monsters killed my wife and stole my son! I'm not letting that just fly by! Why should I!? You wouldn't get it, would you, Princess!" James started to yell. Weiss crossed her arms and stuck up her nose.

"You're still barbaric. Guess what, I have a score to settle with Rick too. He took advantage of Ruby's naivety and easy going personality, that makes me angry. So guess what, wolf boy? We both hate Rick so let's take it out on Rick instead of these low lives." Weiss lectured.

"Fine. But we all take a turn beating the crap out of Rick." James growled a bit.

...

"H-Hey, M-Molly, why is it so cold?" Luke shivered. Molly held him closer.

"It's ok, it'll be warm before you know it." Molly tried to assure him. Even though she felt so emotionless, she knew how to comfort kids. Molly felt weak. She had literally had her semblance stripped from her. In all honesty, Molly was surprised she was even still alive. She thought for sure she'd die back there. Luke clung to Molly's neck, not wanting to let go of her. Molly didn't try to get rid of the poor boy, she held him tightly, doing her best to feel his pain and love him. Suddenly the door of the cage slammed open with a loud creaking noise. Molly cradled Luke before getting up and running out of the closed off prison area and running into Ruby in the halls. Molly held out Luke for Ruby to take, which she did. Ruby darted outside the building, setting Luke on the soft grass and rushing back inside to help other people. Molly was rushing other test subjects out of the building until there wasn't anyone left. Ruby ran to the front, dragging Weiss and James outside with Molly trailing behind them.

...

Yang rushed out of the burning room where the beloved projects were kept. As she ran, she threw pits of fire here and there, making sure to burn everything. She darted out of the basement and to the main floor, setting that aflame and running outside before the whole building collapsed on top of her. Yang stood next to Ruby, watching the building burn.

"The police will be here any minute now." Weiss said. "We called and they're coming right now."

"They're sending the ambulance too?" Yang asked, motioning to all the people that were practically and literally falling apart.

"Yes, the whole package." Weiss replied.

"Good. So, it's all over now. All that's left is Rick." Yang said, running a hand through her hair.

"Actually, if you think that it's all over, you're wrong. My mother and father are dying. My uncle's been poisoning my mom and he paid some guys to run over my dad. He's in the hospital and she's at home." Molly said. "Whether this is the correct antidote or not, I don't know." Molly revealed a small bottle with a blue-white liquid inside.

"Try it, maybe it'll work." Yang suggested. Molly hid the bottle back into her black pouch-purse.

"Not that I'll lose her either way." Molly said with a slight grin. Yang chuckled awkwardly, not sure what Molly meant or how to respond. Ruby pointed to flashing lights.

"They're here!" Ruby called. Soon enough the vehicles pulled up to the burning building and rushed the people into ambulances. They put out the fire, but that didn't matter. Everything left inside perished. It'd forever be lost. A police officer went over to Yang.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"These people were being held captive. The princess, we got a text from her and came to save everyone. But the suffering and kidnappings would've continued if we didn't burn it all down, including the criminals. That's exactly what we did. We made sure to evacuate everyone before burning the building." Yang explained. "Considering we had direct orders from Molly to do this, we can't be arrested."

"Princess, is this true?" the officer turned to Molly.

"As true as it gets." Molly replied. "Now leave these people be. Their duty is now to escort me home and visit my mother." The police man bowed to the thirteen year old and went back to his squad car. "And that is an order. Please escort me home and visit my mother in case the antidote fails to work." Molly politely demanded. Yang nodded and led Molly to her motorcycle.

"You get the cool ride." Yang grinned before hoping onto her bike and handing Molly a helmet. "If anything happens to you I'm screwed." Molly chuckled before putting on the helmet.

"Bellandonnitorians are not forgiving, so yes, it is in your best interest that I'm safe." Molly said as she sat down on the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight, ok. I'm gonna speed since you're on the bike." Yang informed, beginning to speed down the highway.

...

"How are you so positive about this situation?" Yang asked. Molly continued walking down the hallway.

"Never said I wasn't upset. But everyone receives an angel to protect them. I've seen them. If that's the case, I being the eldest shall receive Mom as my angel. So I'll still see her again. It'll be different, but I'll see her once more whether she's dead or alive." Molly explained. This was the first time Yang had ever heard anything like this.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yes, and your mother, she's been watching over you this whole time. And your adoptive father, he watches over Ruby. My grandfather watches over my mother and Weiss' mother watches over Weiss. It's always someone you loved and they loved you." Molly continued as she approached Blake's room. Ruby darted to Yang's side.

"Hey, I just got here. Weiss is catching up." Ruby said. Molly hesitated, but soon turned the door knob and walked in. Blake's attention snapped to Molly who walked in and knelt beside her bed.

"I-I don't know if it'll work. It's an antidote of some sort, but I have no idea what. I saw Rick with it so I just assumed it may help." Molly said bringing the bottle to Blake's lips. "If it doesn't work, I'm sorry." Blake finished the antidote and pushed the bottle away.

"Don't feel bad." Blake managed to murmur. "My foolishness did this."

"Um, there are some people I asked to be here outside. Is it ok if I let Ruby in?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I want to talk to her, let them in now." Blake said, a little bit of hope in her eyes. Molly got up and opened the door, inviting Ruby, Yang, and Weiss in. James had gone to the hospital with his son, Luke, so he wasn't there. Ruby kinda kept back, not really wanting to fight, but not wanting to leave. "Ruby, get over here." Blake said, a little frustrated with Ruby's distance. Ruby crept closer and eventually knelt beside Blake.

"Y-Yes?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sorry for not giving you a second chance. You and Dylan were right about Ricky. I-I killed him, he'll never bother you again. I know it's a bit late now, but can we be friends again?" Blake asked. Ruby felt a few tears swell up in her eyes as she threw her arms around Blake.

"Yeah, let's all be friends again. I've missed you." Ruby started to sob. Blake returned the hug, despite the weakness.

"I've missed you too." Blake whimpered. Yang and Weiss joined in.

"Good to know that team's back together." Yang said. Weiss nodded.

"Yeah, let's never fight like that again. And Blake, please knock some sense in your partner so Ruby can enjoy dress shopping." Weiss complained.

"Hey, I'm backing off!" Yang bickered.

"Yes, but knowing you, you're going to beat up the groom over nothing. And possibly glue Ozpin's hand to Ruby's arm or something." Weiss said.

"Yang will get over it. She has to learn to share since she didn't in kindergarten." Ruby joked.

"Hey, I had the two first, why should I just give it to you." Yang reasoned. Blake giggled.

"Didn't you get... Kicked out of kindergarten?" Blake asked.

"Yep, I had to play catch up in first grade. It sucked. But it's not like school was my top priorities back then. Then the victory was getting some dinner down Ruby." Yang said.

"You must've done something quite impressive to get kicked out of kindergarten." Blake commented.

"Oh this one kid cut off her ponytail. She cried until recess where she beat him to a pulp while the teachers weren't looking and used three jump ropes to wonder knot him to the top of a slide. The day after she was sent to the principal's office and afterwards someone commented on how I was basically a lost cause and Yang almost beat that kid to death. It took three teachers fifteen minutes to pry Yang from that poor boy. She got expelled for until first grade when she started back." Ruby explained. Weiss and Blake just nodded at the story.

"Yang sounds a little scary back then." Blake commented.

"Yeah, I was demon kid." Yang laughed. "At least I had more time to myself. That's when my mom started to drop out and by the time I was seven I almost never saw her."

"Yeah, that was interesting when I first started kindergarten and that's the advice you gave." Ruby giggled. "No matter how tempting, don't beat up other kids."

"That sounds... interesting." Blake commented.

"Hey, you sound a lot better." Yang said.

"Maybe it's working?" Blake said with a soft smile. "But if it doesn't, I'm glad to have had this time with you guys."

"Mom, Molly said you weren't doing too great. Are you ok?" Jake walked into the room. Jeni was being carried by Molly who was now in her pajamas along with Jake and Jeni. RWY backed away.

"We'll check on you in the morning." Yang said as she left.

"Hang in there, Blake. Goodnight." Ruby said, following Weiss and Yang out of the room. Molly, Jake, and a sleeping Jeni crawled into Blake's bed with her.

"Hey, Mom, if you get better, I think we should get to know those ladies better." Jake said. He knew Weiss, he had met Yang once or twice, but Ruby was a stranger. Blake nodded.

"Yes, when this clears up, we're gonna try our best to all get together with their families. Maybe I can see if we can all go to Smarty Land (Basically Disney Land) or something." Blake replied.

"Awesome. You're getting better, got it." Jake celebrated. Molly hissed at him.

"That shouldn't be the only reason you want her better you, freaking lono ( The faunus version of the B-word)." Molly hissed.

"Watch your language, young lady!" Blake scolded. Molly groaned and slumped back down into an extra pillow.

"He started it." Molly groaned.

"I'm not as heartless as you want to make me out to be." Jake growled.

"You know what, I've been through a lot of crap today, I'm going to sleep, goodnight, Jake, Mom." Molly said, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to Blake. Jake yawned a bit.

"Yeah, that sounds good, sis." Jake stretched out and snatched his dad's pillow.

"Goodnight, you two." Blake whispered, drifting off herself.

...

"Breaking news, this morning, secrets of the situation with the royal family were revealed. Princess Molly claims to have been kidnapped and used as a test subject for three days. Fortunately, she wasn't harmed to badly and suffers only some trauma and a weaker semblance. Count Rick was killed last night after poisoning the queen and his son, Count Dylan, will be going to his mother, Ruby Rose. As for the queen she fell extremely ill last night," the reporter on the TV said. Yang and Ruby were anxiously watching, hoping Blake was ok. "But she made a miraculous recovery and is currently resting. She says that the only reason she's alive is her daughter Molly, partner Yang Xia Long, teammate Ruby Rose, and Schnee cooperate owner Weiss Schnee." Ruby and Yang sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad she's ok." Ruby said.

"Me too. So, I guess now everything will be peaceful. I mean, no more bad guys, so now we can just enjoy." Yang smiled. "And now we can further planning that wedding. Which reminds me, don't you dare think I'm not gonna set some ground rules." Ruby sighed.

"Some things never change, so they sis?" Ruby groaned. Yang pulled Ruby into a hug.

"Nope! So I get at least five hours of Ruby time each day, ok." Yang said.

"Five hours of Ruby time?" Ruby questioned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It simply means," Yang paused. "I'm compromising by letting Nathan move in and marry you. But like it or not, I still need my little bear." Ruby snuggled closer to Yang.

"Ok, a minimum of five hour of Ruby time. But Yang, you need to eventually learn to share." Ruby poked Yang's nose.

"Maybe latter, let me focus on making sure Nathan knows who's da boss." Yang grinned.

"Please don't kill my fiancé." Ruby said. Yang chuckled.

"Does paralyzing work for ya?" Yang joked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ruby giggled.

...

"Hello mister Richard. My name is Jaune Arc, I'll be your foster dad, ok." Jaune knelt in front of a boy with shaggy orange hair and green eyes. He was wearing a grey scarf with small spots of red on it, a green tee shirt, and ripped up jeans. He glared at the blonde man before entering the house and sitting on the floor to pull out a bunch of action figures, a notepad, a jumbo box of crayons, and what looked to be a... Gun.

"I go by Richie, BTW." Richie rolled his eyes. Jaune sat beside him.

"Are those burn marks on your arm?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, how do you think my parents died. They were beat up and left in a burning building. I barely escaped." Richie said, beginning to place his action figures just so.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened. That was pretty recent wasn't it?" Jaune asked.

"A week ago. You're the first person willing to take me in." Richie said.

"That's odd. I thought kids got into a foster family right away." Jaune said.

"Normally. Nobody wanted the child of two world renown criminals." Richie said, facing Jaune. "I'm surprised I even got in a nice family."

"That doesn't matter to me. But I'm a bit curious, what's your last name?" Jaune asked.

"I'm Richard Jacob Torchwick." Richie introduced.


	16. Author's Notes On Video

HELLO! It's Luna. So I'm releasing a video on Youtube of the sims 3 versions of some characters in this story. It'll include,

Mei-Yuki

Dylan

Molly

Jake

Jeni

Cassandra

Will

Rick

James

The link- watch?v=4_byC0VsByE&feature=


	17. Chapter 17 - Father & Daughter Reunited

"And remember, smoking isn't permitted on this flight at any time during this flight. Destroying smoke detectors in the lavatories is a federal crime. Thank you for choosing to fly Nevermore Flights, nonstop flights through Remnant." The pilot finished up. Yang huffed and slouched in her seat

"First no alcohol, then no smoking? What gives?" Yang complained. Blake chuckled.

"I think you'll survive three hours without drinking and smoking." Blake said.

"Easy for you to say, I'm thirsty." Yang huffed. "And I need my whiskey to try and keep myself calm so I don't accidently kill Nathan."

"Accidently? Pft. You'd rip his head off in a millisecond if it wouldn't hurt Ruby." Blake laughed.

"Yeah, but I just have to learn to deal I guess. No use in making a fuss." Yang sighed. "But he's gonna learn who's boss around here and if he loses one or both of his kidneys that's his problem. Five hours of Ruby time, no more, no less."

"Five hours of Ruby time? For you?" Blake asked.

"Yep! I'm hiring some extra help at the restaurant so I can stay home at times. I have to cook dinner each night after all. I love Yuki and Dylan too much to let them eat Ruby's holy cooking." Yang said.

"Holy cooking?" Blake questioned.

"Yes, everything's a burnt offering. There are smoke detectors throughout the house so no matter where you are, you know when Ruby's done cooking. The only thing that girl can actually cook decently is eggs, cereal, and ramen noodles. Otherwise if she's cooking everyone's screwed." Yang explained.

"That's a little harsh." Blake said. "Didn't think I'd ever hear the lioness talk about the cub that way."

"Ruby knows she's a horrible cook, so it's ok. If she was under the delusion she was a good cook I'd lick the plate for her." Yang said. "Hey, lioness? Cub?"

"Yeah, I can kinda see a lioness and cub thing with you two still." Blake giggled.

"Never thought of it that way before. One time, since Ruby hit her growth spurt pretty late, I was thirteen and she was eleven, and this woman asked me how old my daughter was. Granite, I was pretty tall, but come on, I'm not old enough to be her mother. I just have to act like it at times." Yang complained.

"Sorry, but it's just what I see." Blake defended.

"I know, it's actually a bit of a compliment." Yang smiled. "It's better than what most people say."

"What would that be?" Blake asked.

"Demon sister. They obviously haven't sat through one of Ruby's tantrums." Yang chuckled. "I guess people just don't get it. We probably wouldn't be as close as we are if our mom didn't drop out when we were so young. I practically _was _her mother growing up. I took care of her so, we're closer. I've had to go out into the world and have gotten bitten in the butt by it so I feel the need to protect Ruby from the crap I got into. I've had to shelter, feed, and just be there for her ever since I was seven. I know nothing else."

"That had to be hard." Blake said.

"I'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't. " Yang admitted. "But I wouldn't take any of it back. I think that I have a better appreciation for the little things now, such as having a favorite snack, having time to enjoy a TV show, and even just that little bit of glee you get when you have money. I remember a lot of times because I was young, people skimped me of my pay check so whenever I got to bring home that however much money, Ruby and I would dance around in just pure glee. You would've thought it was a million bucks or something the way we acted." Yang giggled. "And I learned how to take care of someone and put them above other priorities I may have."

"Still, that's a lot of responsibility and stress for such a young child." Blake said.

"Yeah, I started to cut after mom ditched us." Yang said casually.

"Yang, that's serious, have you gotten help over that?" Blake asked.

"Trust me, there's a certain little girl that's thrown away all the knives in the house over it. I have choice, I promised Ruby I'd stop. And this time, I'm gonna keep my promise." Yang said, determination glowing in her violet eyes.

"Sounds like Yuki keeps Ruby pretty busy. I wish I could convince Molly to stop cutting. No matter what I say, she is bound and determined to ignore me." Blake sighed.

"Molly seems... dark. I mean, she's a nice young lady, don't get me wrong, but, she's so distant and hard to understand at times." Yang said.

"She almost never goes outside. In all honesty, I can't remember the last time I saw her laugh. Genuinely laugh, not that half hearted chuckle." Blake said. "And she's mentioned that she can't connect with people very well."

"Maybe she needs to spend a hour or so locked in a room with Yuki... She'll be forced to be social for a hour straight... That'd work, right?" Yang suggested.

"Yuki's quite the character. Molly might get a laugh out of her. But what would you suggest? I have no idea what I'm even doing." Blake sighed.

"Try to break her out of her shell. Get her in situations where she has no choice but to talk with other kids." Yang said. "Maybe your approaching it wrong. Maybe, just talk with her, don't talk at her, talk with her. Expect no answer and you may get one." Yang suggested.

"T-Thanks, Yang." Blake stuttered. In reality, Blake felt Molly would never change, but even so, it was worth a shot.

...

"Wow, Beacon looks bigger than I remember." Ruby said, astonished with the view in front of her. Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"We're gonna go ahead and go to Weiss' so you can have some alone time with Ozpin. This is the number you're supposed to call when you need someone to pick you up, ok." Yang said. Ruby nodded.

"I just hope nobody's too mad." Ruby said. Yang pulled Ruby into a gentle hug.

"Nah, Ol' Ozzy will be happy to see ya." Yang said reassuringly. Yang released Ruby and walked away. "Bye!"

"Bye, Yang!" Ruby called as she watched Yang disappear into a black limo where everyone else was. Ruby turned around and slowly walked into the school, soaking up the atmosphere, memories rushing back to her.

_"Hey, Ruby, can I copy off your homework for Grim Studies?" Jaune asked. Ruby sighed._

_ "I was gonna ask you that." Ruby sighed. "Well what about Jimmy's? I'm sure he won't mind."_

_ "Good idea." Jaune praised as the two walked down to Grim Studies._

Ruby chuckled at the old memory. 'We were quite irresponsible back then. I wonder if I'll see Jaune.' Ruby thought. Ruby was now looking at her feet, a little bit awkward at being among a bunch of teens in the hallways. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"UMF! Sorry, miss... Who are you?" Ruby looked up to see a tall blonde man with blue eyes. He was extremely familiar.

"J-Jaune?" Ruby stuttered. Jaune looked a little shocked.

"Yeah, sorry miss. I'm seeing things at the moment. You aren't looking like yourself I'm guessing." Jaune pulled himself to his feet and shook his head a bit.

"Do I look familiar?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, like a girl I used to know. She died so..." GLOMP!

"Jaune! It's me! Ruby Rose! You remember, right?" Ruby tackled the blonde man. Jaune huffed.

"Not nice, miss. Pulling my leg like that. Ruby is dead." Jaune snorted.

"N-No, Jaune I can prove it. It's really me." Ruby said. "Ask me something only Ruby would know."

"What was the first thing you told me after you got out of the hospital?" Jaune asked, expecting a dead wrong answer.

"Don't tell me I need to leave Beacon. I'll fight for my dream even if I'm slowly dying. And you said, 'Ok, I'll support you.'" Ruby answered. Jaune's eyes widened.

"H-How?" Jaune asked.

"I faked my death. I wanted to help find a cure for those sick kids and I knew Yang would never allow it so I faked my death. Made the nurse tell you guys the body was gone so I could continue helping the research. It was never real though. I ended up being just a test subject." Ruby explained. "We have a lot of catching up to do. How's things been for you?"

"I should be asking you that. But I'll go first. I teach here. I teach aura specialties. Let's see, I'm married to Pyrrah, I have two boys, one's seven and the other is nine plus a girl on the way, and I help out at the animal shelter on weekends. Your turn." Jaune said.

"Well, I've yet to accomplish much I'm proud of. I'm getting married in a few weeks. That's why I came here, the wedding's in Weiss' backyard. I'm a huntress in Utopia, I have two kids, twins to be exact. Yuki and Dylan. I just got Dylan back from-"

"Hold up! Doesn't Blake have a nephew named Dylan?"

"Yeah, that's the one. His father was an evil scientist, and now he's dead... But not that I care. He deserved it for leaving me in a ditch. So what else have I been up to? I own a zoo practically." Ruby said.

"So basically, you have two kids, one of which you lost to an evil scientist, you've lived in Blake's country and are just now found? How old are your kids?" Jaune asked.

"Seven. One girl, one boy." Ruby answered. "Nathan is basically my fresh start. I'm moving on from the past. There is no use in wallowing in it, it'll only make things feel worse."

"Yeah. So, what brings you to Beacon?" Jaune asked. Ruby pulled out an envolope and handed it to Jaune.

"I didn't think I'd see you until dinner at Weiss', but here. It's an invitation to my wedding." Ruby said. "But I understand if you're busy. I mean, we haven't spoken in eighteen years so I'd hate to waste your time if you're not interested."

"No, I'll be there. Can Pyrrah and the boys come?" Jaune asked.

"Of course! I want to see all my old friends. I always imagined you'd make a good dad, but I honestly think it'll be weird to see you with kids." Ruby chuckled. "Odd right?"

"What's even weirder is that _you _have kids." Jaune commented.

"Yeah, I guess so. I never thought I'd have kids because Yang had an iron fist on me having one or two, but I guess you never know what life throws your way." Ruby said.

"Yeah, you need to see Ozpin. He's missed you very much and will be overjoyed to see you again." Jaune said as he led Ruby to Ozpin's office.

...

"Hey, Ozpin, I have a surprise for you." Jaune said as he walked into Ozpin's office.

"Did one of the students puke again?" Ozpin sighed.

"No, good surprise." Jaune laughed. "Now close your eyes, And NO PEAKING! I'm the master of knowing when people are peaking up in dis business." Ozpin shook his head and closed his eyes. He could hear feet wondering around in his office until Jaune, who was outside the door at this point shouted. "Open your eyes!" the ran outside. Ozpin opened his eyes to see a woman finicking with a black battle skirt sitting in his office. She looked up at him with big teary silver eyes.

"H-Hi, Dad." Ruby murmured. Ozpin stared at her. "I-I know it must be weird seeing me again, but please don't get mad at me." Ozpin walked over to Ruby and pulled her to her feet and into a tight hug.

"Ruby." Ozpin sobbed. "Baby girl, what happened to you? We all thought you were dead."

"I faked my death. I wanted to help those kids like me so badly, I just decided that I had to. Yang would never let me, so I faked my death so I could continue to help out. But it was all a lie. They weren't really trying to help, they just wanted a test subject. " Ruby sobbed herself. Ozpin released her and pulled his chair beside hers. Sitting back down, the two both looked a little worried.

"Are you ok?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, I'm ok. Everything is taken care of now. No more evil scientists on my back. I came to give you this." Ruby handed Ozpin an envelope out of her red purse. "I'm getting married in a few weeks. It'd mean a lot if you'd show up."

"Of course I'll be there. Why would I not go?" Ozpin asked.

"Because you're mad. I mean, I shouldn't have run away like I did. I should've just... talked to everyone about it. I was wrong, and I understand people not wanting anything to do with me after all I did." Ruby said a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's ok. I understand you wanting to help out so I'm not angry. How have you been?" Ozpin asked.

"I guess ok. I'm finally getting a break from the drama." Ruby said.

"What drama, does your sister know that you're alive?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, Yang's been living with me for about a month now. My team knows, well, duh, the wedding's in Weiss' backyard so yeah... I ran into Jaune in the hallway and now I only have a few more people to re-connect with. " Ruby explained.

"I'm glad to hear that you're ok." Ozpin said.

"What about you, how's things been for you?" Ruby asked.

"Well I got married to Delilah a while back and we have one daughter named Sophie." Ozpin said, grabbing a picture of Sophie and handing it to Ruby.

"Woah, how old is she?" Ruby asked.

"Five." Ozpin chuckled.

"Dude, my little sister could play with my daughter." Ruby mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Ozpin asked upon not hearing what Ruby had said.

"Oh, nothing. It's just weird, I never thought I'd have a younger sibling, I've always been the youngest." Ruby said.

"Haha. Yeah, I can understand that. You'll have to meet her. Sophie will adore you." Ozpin said as he grabbed the picture back.

"I can meet her tonight. Weiss invited you and team JNPR to come over to her place for dinner." Ruby said.

"Oh, ok. So who are you marrying?" Ozpin asked.

"Nathan Wilson. He actually went to signal with me then came to Beacon. We ended up working at the same place and started dating three years ago. He has a little girl named Jade. She has an acid semblance so I'm a little scared of making her mad." Ruby said. Ozpin chuckled.

"So you'll be a step mom?" Ozpin chuckled.

"Y-Yeah." Ruby replied.

...

"Was that valuable?!" Yuki exclaimed upon seeing the broken vase on the floor. Dylan looked up from his book. They were currently exploring the giant house that was Schnee Manor.

"Everything in this house is way above our budget, Yuki." Dylan sighed. Yuki crept behind Dylan.

"I'm scared now!" Yuki cried, clinging to Dylan waist.

"Oh, that old thing. That wasn't valuable. It was only worth five thousand." Cassandra shook off the broken vase. In her hands was a need and some cloth, as if she had been sewing.

"F-Five thousand?" Yuki gulped.

"Yes, five thousand, it was a cheap vase." Cassandra scoffed before heading back into her room. "But try not break everything in the house, I want some peace and quiet."

"Five thousand's a cheap vase?" Yuki whispered.

"She's filthy rich, Yuki." Dylan said before beginning to walk down the hall again. "C'mon, I want to see the library and according to this map it's just around the corner."

...

"So, THIS is what rick smells like!" Kiki started to sniff Will. Nora grabbed Kiki and pulled her away.

"Kiki! That is NO way to act!" Nora exclaimed, blushing a bit at her daughter's behavior.

"He smells like Doritos and Mountain Dew." Kiki said.

"Kiki, don't ever do that again." Nora sighed. "Just, go with your father." Kiki skipped over to Ren who was admiring the paintings in the hallway. Will had a confused look on his face.

"Do I really smell like Doritos and Mountain Dew?" Will pulled on his shirt and sniffed. "Yep!"

"Hey, Nora, I see Kiki's hyper as ever." Pyrrah chuckled. Nora sighed.

"Yeah, I wish she'd sit still and be quiet for at least five minutes. Seriously though, where does that girl get it from?" Nora asked. Pyrrah chuckled.

"Who knows?" Pyrrah smirked. Nora sighed. "P.J.! No screaming in Weiss' house!" Pyrrah scolded upon hearing a painfully high pitched scream coming from the hallway.

"Sorry!" P.J. squealed. Ozpin walked into the mansion with Sophie and Delilah. Delilah had an ear to ear grin for whatever reason.

"I remember shoving my brother down those very stairs." Delilah smiled.

"Ah, so this place has a lot of memories for you?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep! Like Mousy learned to walk over there in the hallway. She'd only do it for me, it was cute." Delilah laughed. "Hey! Not so fast Rat Baby." Delilah caught Sophie's attention. Sophie turned to face her mother.

"I still can't believe that was your first reaction when you saw her." Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh please, I'm sure you had some messed up nick name for Ruby when she was first born." Delilah defended.

"No, I called her Ruby." Ozpin said.

"Seriously? I don't know why but the name 'Rat Baby' popped into my head the first time I held Sophie." Delilah said. "I guess I was just tired."

"Yeah." Ozpin agreed.

"To the dead bodies!" Yuki exclaimed as she, Dylan, and P.J. came running down the stairs.

"Mommy, can I play with the other kids?" Sophie begged. Delilah nodded and Sophie ran off to the group of kids.

"Hi, my name's Sophie!" Sophie exclaimed. Yuki smiled.

"Hi, I'm Yuki and this is my twin brother Dylan." Yuki introduced.

"Hi, Sophie, how are you today?" P.J. asked.

"Good, P.J." Sophie replied.

"C'mon! To the body pile!" Yuki took a running leap to living room where Will was.

"Who is that girl?" Ozpin asked.

"I have no idea. She was a cat faunus so I'm guessing she was Blake's or something." Delilah suggested.

...

"Yuki! Dylan! Get over here!" Ruby called. The two dashed to the formal family room where Ruby, Ozpin, and Delilah sat. "Dad, this is Yuki and Dylan. They're the twins."

"I heard Yang mention a Yuki over the phone once." Ozpin commented.

"She was supposed to keep that to herself so I could tell you. Oh well." Ruby huffed. Dylan's nose was back in his book and Yuki was trying to regain his attention.

"I've been wondering who Yuki was since she told me nothing." Ozpin said.

"Oh. Well these are my kids. They're seven years old." Ruby said.

"Wait, what?" Ozpin asked.

"Are you deaf?" Yuki asked.

"No, but I wasn't informed of this earlier." Ozpin said.

"So?" Yuki shrugged.

"Yuki." Dylan said, never taking his eyes from his book.

"Yes, Dylan?"

"Quiet, let the adults talk." Dylan said. Yuki pouted and sat on the floor.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." Ruby started.

"Not long. Our dad's an evil scientist." Yuki said.

"And we were separated for seven years." Dylan said.

"And then we found each other and-"

"We're a family again only minus father."

"Because he's dead. But we have Nathan!"

"But we're stuck with Jade." Dylan huffed.

"Hey! Jade is cool!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Well they twins took care of that for me." Ruby chuckled.

"So my five year old daughter can play with my seven year old grandkids?" Ozpin sighed. "I'm getting old."

"Are you mad?" Ruby asked nervously.

"No, not at all! I'm just surprised." Ozpin defended.

"Ruby, does Yuki and Dylan not have an odd nick name like Rat Baby?" Delilah asked.

"Well Yuki's my little Identity Thief." Ruby said sheepishly. "Haven't come up with one for Dylan yet."

"HA! Identity Thief! Rat Baby is normal, see!" Delilah exclaimed.

"Identity Thief?" Ozpin quirked an eyebrow.

"This little stalker hacked into all of her aunt's accounts and tracked her down. Not only that, but snuck out of the house and into Vale, convinced Yang to come home with her, and got all the way back to Utopia in the same day. She hacks into people's facebooks for fun." Ruby said. "Now you see why I call her my little Identity Thief?"

"That's impressive." Ozpin said. "Seems to me you have your hands full." Ozpin chuckled.

"You have no idea." Ruby sighed. "But at least Dylan's kept Yuki home more."

"Ah, they're close." Ozpin commented.

"Yeah, they've been together for a little while and now they're practically conjoined." Ruby giggled. Yuki and Dylan had already left out of bordem to go play.

"That's nice. They don't have very many fights then?" Ozpin smiled.

"Only mild quarrels and bickering. Kind of like what Yang and I used to do." Ruby said.

"Well, I'm glad that we're all in contact again. We need to do things as a family from now on." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, just include Yang." Ruby said.

"Of course. And this Nathan guy and Jade." Ozpin chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18 - Wedding Drama

"It seems that everything will break off soon enough." Richie said as he observed some files he had saved from the building. "What kind of world would there be if everything could be cured? If beauty could be preserved forever? If nobody had to die or suffer? It sounds quite amazing to me. Why would anyone not want this world. Why would anyone create an orphan out of a perfect family?" Richie continued to scan the charred papers. KNOCK KNOCK! Richie walked over to the door where P.J. stood, holding his Playstation six in his small arms. Richie quirked an eyebrow. "Any reason you brought the playstation to my room?"

"Play Call Of Duty with me." P.J. begged.

"I'm busy doing my research, and it's 2:00 in the morning. Go to sleep." Richie scoffed.

"But I can't." P.J. protested.

"Why not?" Richie complained.

"Because I had a nightmare and I can't get back to sleep." P.J. said. Richie sighed.

"Fine, you can play your game in here. But just know, I'll be planning things out." Richie complied, letting the little boy inside and helping him set up the game.

"What are you doing, Richie?" P.J. asked as he continued playing his video game.

"Looking through my parents research on a few diseases. Imagine a world where nobody got sick, everyone stayed young and beautiful, and nobody died. Would that not be a wonderful place?" Richie explained.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty cool." P.J. replied

"My parents were trying to create it. They were killed though by the people at dinner." Richie said. "I want revenge. Maybe some of these projects can help me take over this pathetic world."

"So you're gonna be a super villain!?" P.J. exclaimed.

"No, I'm just getting revenge on the filthy people I see all around me." Richie rolled his eyes.

"Can I help? We should have awesome names like... I'll be The Scream." P.J. suggested.

"F-Fine. I'll be... Cano." Richie suggested.

"Cano?" P.J. asked.

"Yes, Cano. Like my mother, I possess the abilities to forge cinders, bombs, and ashes, the substances that erupt from cinder cone volcanoes. That's my semblance." Richie explained. P.J. stared in awe.

"That's cool. I just scream really loudly." P.J. said.

"Hey, what does P.J. stand for?" Richie asked.

"Patroculos John." P.J. said. "But that's a mouth full."

"Ok, Scream." Richie smirked. P.J.'s eyes lit up.

"What do we do first Cano?" P.J. asked.

"Help me construct a plan." Richie said, patting the spot next to him on his bed.

...

"Ok, so let me get this strait, your house has enough room, yet your good with just Yuki and Dylan?" Nora asked.

"Yep! I can barely keep track of Yuki, I have no business trying to keep track of any more kids. Plus we have a lot of animals that rule that house." Ruby said.

"Yuki and P.J. seemed to hit it off pretty well." Pyrrah looked up from her toes.

"Yeah, Yuki liked him quite a bit I think Dylan was jealous." Ruby chuckled.

"I'll say. But the girl is too young for boys." Yang said. "But this is the child that snuck out of Utopia, found me, and got home in time for dinner so who knows."

"Well, let's make sure she doesn't stuff William in her suitcase when she comes home." Weiss scoffed.

"Yeah, poor Dylan seems to be getting kicked to the curb." Blake said. "Well at least him and Molly get to huddle out in the library. They're put out with you Weiss, you have no Donnitorrian warfare books." Blake chuckled. "So surprising."

"Why would I?" Weiss asked. "That's barbaric."

"Well at least it's semi educational." Ruby shrugged.

"Yeah, educating them to become brutal murderers." Weiss scoffed.

"Says the woman from a long line of murderers." Blake huffed.

"It's not murder when it's your property. Plus, remember the Schnee Massacre? I'm pretty sure that YOUR people tortured and killed almost everyone in this family." Weiss defended.

"You people didn't deserve such harsh treatment, but neither did mine." Blake said, thinking the conversation was going to end there.

"Excuse me, but aren't you from a tribe of cannibals?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. We like to eat the enemies alive with a side of spoiled brat." Blake grinned at Weiss.

"Why you!" Weiss exclaimed. Ruby held Weiss down.

"Hey, I thought we were all friends here." Ruby complained.

"Well blame the faunus that started it." Weiss huffed.

"Excuse me, you're the one that started it." Blake hissed. DING DONG!

"Oh look, the pizza's here!" Yang shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. Yang grabbed a mask of an acid burn victim and ran down stairs, the other girls trailing behind her. Ruby opened the door and Yang popped out from behind, scaring the poor pizza delivery man. "Wait, Russel?"

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be fifteen ninety." Russel said, handing the pizzas and hot wings to Yang. Ruby cocked her head to the side.

"You deliver pizzas for a living?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be dead or something?" Russel asked.

"Yeah, that was actually faked so..." Ruby twiddled her thumbs.

"I don't care either way. Well, have fun, ladies... Sleep overs still? Isn't that a little childish?"Russel asked.

"Nope! It's a bachelorette party." Yang said.

"Oh, no alcohol? No flashing lights?" Russel asked.

"Well I've been sipping whiskey, but no this is for Ruby so no, no clubs here. Just a bunch of junk food and movies." Yang said, handing the pizzas to Pyrrah and revealing a whiskey bottle.

"Oh, well I'll be going. Bye." Russel left. Yang grinned.

"And that Ruby, is why no matter how much you begged, I wouldn't let you dye your hair pink when you were six years old. It keeps you unemployed or a pizza delivery guy." Yang said as she headed back up the room they were all camping out in.

...

"Wow, this is so cheesy." Ruby commented at the movie. Yang was passed out on the floor, a piece of pizza on her chest and a whiskey in her hand, Weiss was silently watching the romantic tragedy and silently agreeing with Ruby. Nora was eating popcorn and drinking soda, yet unlike the way she used to, she wasn't getting hyper at all. Pyrrah was crying a little at the movie, and Blake was reading her book, completely ignoring the movie.

"I told you the book's better." Blake said, looking up from her novel. "It's less cheese."

"I believe you, could these actors not want to be in the same room with each other anymore? I mean this is my impression of the girl, HE'S TOUCHING ME!" Ruby exclaimed the last part, waking up Yang who immediately scrambled to Ruby.

"Where is he?!" Yang yelled.

"Ruby was doing an impression of the couple in the movie." Weiss sighed. "Maybe if you hadn't passed out you would know what's going on."

"Hey, you realize that it aint easy living on the streets for a while, right? Ruby screams and I'm sleeping I'm gonna be alert and ready to beat something up." Yang said.

"Fair enough, now who wants to watch a different movie?" Blake asked. "How about something less corny and stupid."

"How does Kokoro sound?" Ruby asked, grabbing a movie from her little stack.

"Sounds good to me." Nora said. Pyrrah nodded and whipped her tears away.

...

"Um... Yang wants to play a song... I'm not responsible for any injuries this may cause." Blake said. Ruby looked up from her plate, a scared expression on her face.

"Please be a peace offering, please be a peace offering." Ruby begged silently. Nathan pulled her into a hug.

"Wonder what it is?" Nathan said.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Ruby sighed. 'Of all places, Yang, you just had to choose the rehearsal dinner.' Ruby mentally cried.

"To Nathan." Yang raised her bottle of Champaign. "A little song from Little Big Town I like. And even applies to real life."

Welcome to the family  
Hope you have a real good life  
With my little sister  
Yeah, she'll make a real good wife

Hope you have lots of babies  
Hope you get a real good job  
Hope you don't mind company  
'Cause we'll be here a lot

And brother, here's some brotherly advice  
If you know what's good for you  
You'll treat her right

'Cause grandpa's the local sheriff, yeah  
He's the judge and the jury, too  
Uncle Bill's the undertaker  
Son, he'll dig a hole for you

Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Momma's got a real bad temper  
And daddy's got a shotgun

Welcome to the family  
And this side of the tracks  
And if you ever leave her  
You ain't comin' back

My nephew is a hunter  
And he's gonna hunt you down  
Just like he did the last one  
And he still ain't been found

I like you just fine  
Don't get me wrong  
But boy, take care of her  
'Cause if you don't

Grandpa's the local sheriff, yeah  
He's the judge and the jury, too  
Uncle Bill's the undertaker  
Son, he'll dig a hole for you

Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Momma's got a real bad temper  
And daddy's got a shotgun

Heh, grandpa's the local sheriff, yeah  
He's the judge and the jury, too  
Uncle Bill's the undertaker  
Son, he'll dig a hole for you

Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Momma's got a real bad temper  
And daddy's got a shotgun

Welcome to the family  
Hope you have a real good life  
With my little sister  
Yeah, she'll make a real good wife

Welcome to the family  
Momma's got a real bad temper  
Daddy's got a shot gun

Welcome to the family  
Momma's got a real bad temper  
Daddy's got a shot gun

Welcome to the family  
Momma's got a real bad temper  
Daddy's got a shot gun

Welcome to the family  
Momma's got a real bad temper  
Daddy's got a shot gun

Welcome to the family  
Momma's got a real bad temper  
Daddy's got a shot gun

Welcome to the family  
Momma's got a real bad temper  
My daddy's got a shotgun

Ruby sunk down into her seat. 'Why? Why, Yang? I really hate you right now.'

"And consider that a warning, Nathan. But back to the festivities! Congrats!" Yang handed the microphone to Blake once more. Blake smirked.

"Maybe I'll play something." Blake said as she searched for the song on Youtube.

Hey honey have you gained some weight in your rear-end?  
That dress you wear reminds me of my old girlfriend  
And where'd you get those shoes? I think they're pretty  
lame  
Would you stop talking 'cause I'm trying to watch the  
game

If you're a man who wants to live a long and happy life  
These are the things you don't say to your wife

I planned a hunting trip next week on your birthday  
I didn't ask you 'cause I knew it'd be OK  
Go make some dinner while I watch this fishing show  
I taped it over our old wedding video_  
_

If you're a man who wants to live a long and happy life  
These are the things you don't say to your wife

Your cooking is OK but not like mother makes  
The diamond in the ring I bought you is a fake  
Your eyes look puffy dear, are you feeling ill?  
Happy anniversary I bought you a treadmill

If you're a man who wants to live a long and happy life  
These are the things you don't say to your wife  
If you're a man who doesn't want to get killed with a  
knife  
These are the things you don't say to your wife 

"A little advice. Just know that Sun, is a very, very lucky man. He said at least half of the stuff in the song and is somehow still alive. That doesn't mean Ruby, heck you need to be worried about Yang ringing your neck if you're lucky. " Blake said, motioning to Sun, who ironically was in a wheel chair with two broken leg and a broken arm.

"Sh-She did that?" Nathan stuttered.

"Actually he got run over by a minivan." Molly said. Nathan had a horrified expression.

"She ran him over!?" Nathan exclaimed in fear.

"No, my uncle did. It was our car though. But Mom would've just ripped off his head or something, it'd be quicker." Molly commented, starting to eat more pasta.

"Chill, nobody's gonna kill you... Or run you over, Nathan. I promise that they're bluffing." Ruby reassured, glaring at Yang.

"If he hurts you he'll be wishing I ran him over with a minivan." Yang said, taking her seat on the other side of Ruby. Ruby punched her in the gut. "Not, smart, do you realize the amount of tequila I've consumed during this dinner?" Yang groaned.

"Go ahead, spew your guts all over the table." Ruby hissed. Yang smirked.

"I'll tell Weiss you let me." Yang grinned.

" Weiss! Yang's picking on me!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss felt a gentle smile creep on her lips.

"I can tell. It seems Blake is too. Shall I join?" Weiss grinned evilly.

"NO! Make them stop!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang took a running leap to the bathroom.

There's not much going on today  
I'm really bored, it's getting late  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate, ate

Sit on the bed alone  
Staring at the phone

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

This is when I start to bite my nails  
And clean my room when all else fails  
I think it's time for me to bail  
This point of view is getting stale, ale

Sit on the bed alone  
Staring at the phone

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

We've all got choices  
We've all got voices  
Stand up, make some noise  
Stand up, make some noise

Sit on the bed alone  
Staring at the phone

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
Like I was special, 'cause I was special

"I really hate you guys." Ruby slapped her forehead. Weiss giggled.

"Well I, being the bearer of bad relationships will personally beat Nathan to the point nobody will recognize him if he ever does anything to you." Weiss said, sitting back down at her chair and regaining her regal posture.

"I'm officially scared of your friends now." Nathan whispered. Jade giggled, upon finishing a drawing of Yang, Blake, and Weiss with pitch forks chasing Nathan into the street where James was prepared to run him over with a minivan. "My own daughter has sided with the psycho sister and friends. What did I ever do to you guys?"

"Well, you're a foreigner." Yang said, back in her chair. "And we've only known you a little while so nobody trusts you."

"Geez, what is it about me that makes you guys so suspicious?" Nathan asked.

"HELLO! You look like you're playing for the other team! Oh and how do you think you got Jade? I have a right to be concerned." Yang said, flipping her hair back.

"Jade's mother was a crazed drunkard like you!" Nathan yelled. "And yeah, maybe I didn't make the best decisions early on, but you can't scold me and leave Ruby be! Cause guess what? She did the exact same and screwed up just as bad as I did!" Nathan through his napkin down and stormed outside. Ruby glared at Yang and followed Nathan outside.

...

"I-I'm sorry. I thought Yang had gotten over it." Ruby sighed. Nathan groaned.

"Why do you even like being around her?" Nathan asked.

"She raised me, Nathan. Not only that but we haven't spoken in eighteen years. I would lay my life down for Yang any time without any regrets." Ruby said. "I love her despite her flaws. And I'm not afraid to say she possess them. You literally just saw Yang's stubbornness."

"But she's a mess. And not the good kind. How can you stand her? All she ever does is drink and smoke. Don't you get tired of it?" Nathan said. "If I were you I'd abandon ship."

"I can't. Like it or not... I need her still. And she needs me. I'm scared of losing all my friends again, and to be honest, I'm scared of ending up all alone again. I finally got reunited with my family again, if I lost them right now, I'd lose my mind." Ruby confessed. "And you think it doesn't hurt to see the strongest woman I've ever known throw her life away a little at a time for no real reason? I literally just got her to stop cutting, but she's making up for that addiction by drinking more and smoking more. It's like she wants to destroy her health. And that hurts me more than you could ever imagine."

"I'm not saying ditch everyone, but I'm not sure I'm willing to take this kind of torment from Yang day in and day out. She's perfectly capable of living by herself and if this doesn't clear up, I'm kicking her out. " Nathan said. Ruby wrapped her arms around Nathan.

"Maybe I can try to talk to her again." Ruby whispered as a few tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Try, the last thing I want is for you to be unhappy." Nathan said.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Wedding Scars

_ "Hey, wake up, sleeping beauty." Yang shook a younger man. He yawned and looked around, finding himself on the couch of a pretty beat up house. _

_ "Morning, hun." he murmured, rubbing his blue eyes tiredly. Yang stretched her arms a bit. _

_ "So whiskey or wine?" Yang asked as she headed to the kitchen to fix breakfast._

_ "Whiskey." he answered little more alert._

_ "Excellent choice!" Yang grinned as she pulled two whiskies out of the fridge and opened them. The man sat at the table where Yang had set two bowls of cereal and two whiskey bottles. "So, we need to talk."_

_ "Am I in trouble?" he laughed. Yang was about two years older and took quite pride in that. Maybe she just liked having something younger to take care of, or maybe she liked being dominant. Either way he'd occasionally find himself sitting in the corner if he had pissed her off enough._

_ "No, well.. If things don't work out very well you might be." Yang laughed, taking a sip of whiskey._

_ "Um..." he said, a little bit confused._

_ "Chillax, will ya? So I-uh... You're gonna be a father. Oh, and can you pick up some milk from the store, this is the last of it." Yang said casually scraping off the news with the lack of milk in the fridge. He did a spit take._

_ "What?!" he exclaimed._

_ "Surprise, surprise, now go get dressed, you're going the store." Yang said, running a hand threw his hair._

_ "How can you possibly be so casual?" he asked._

_ "Uh, it's your fault and I need milk to make the ice cream for dessert tonight. I finally have an excuse to pig out." Yang grinned. He slammed his head on the table._

_ "We're so screwed." he mumbled. Yang shrugged._

_ "Not really. It just means maybe making things stretch a little bit. Besides, I've always wanted kids. Don't even worry about it, just worry about getting that milk from the store before I send you to the corner." Yang smirked._

_..._

"Aw! You look so cute!" Yang cooed. Ruby sat on the bench in the big master bedroom. "What's the matter. I thought you liked the dress... Heck, you had Cassandra design it exactly how you wanted it. It's a little late now to get a new one."

"It's not the dress, Yang. I like the dress. It's just... Why do you hate Nathan so much?" Ruby asked. Yang sighed as she sat next to Ruby.

"I'm just worried about you. You can protest all you like, but we both know once you say your vows, I'm useless. And I guess... I'm just not ready to let go. I mean, we've been through so much together and then I lost you. I-I'm not ready to lose you again." Yang started to tear up. "But I'll grow up and let go for your sake. You've got my approval. But if he ever does anything to you I won't hesitate to step in."

"Why do you keep thinking I don't want you around? Don't you realize the amount of nights I've spent thinking about what could've been if I hadn't left? How many days I spent slumped over, regretting ever leaving you and just hoping that you were ok? I love you. And I _do_ need you." Ruby said.

"Stop it. I get it, you don't want to hurt my feelings, but I would rather feel abandoned than be lied to." Yang said, whipping away her tears.

"I'm not lying. I. Need. You." Ruby said, trying to convince Yang she was telling the truth. "And I love Nathan. He-He's trying his best, ok. Can you please find a way to share me? Work things out with him? Please?"

"I will. And I'll actually try this time. I promise." Yang said, tucking a strand of Ruby's hair behind her ear. "Beautiful, now let me apply some eyeliner and we'll be ready to go." Yang started to put eyeliner on Ruby's eyelids. Ruby was wearing a big, puffy, sleeveless white gown and a pretty settled makeup job done by Yang.

"Thanks, Big Bear." Ruby murmured. Yang felt more tears roll down her face. This time the reinvented nick name hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I-I love you, Little Bear." Yang sobbed.

_ "Mommy!" Ruby cried. For the first time in a while the five year old was home in her own bed. The little girl prone to horrid nightmares was crying to herself in bed, hoping that her mother would come to her aid, but nobody of the sort came. Instead silver eyes met with soft violet. _

_ "Hey, are you ok?" Yang asked. Ruby threw her small arms around Yang, who gently stroked her hair. "Miss Mommy?"_

_ "Where is she?" Ruby sobbed._

_ "I don't know. She showed up a while ago, but you were asleep. She's probably out again." Yang answered. The five year old sobbed harder._

_ "Why isn't she home?" Ruby cried, gently gripping Yang's night shirt so she could pull herself closer into the blonde's arms. Yang felt her own tears roll down her face._

_ "She-She really doesn't love us...?" Yang whispered. Ruby looked up at her sister._

_ "No, you're lying." Ruby sobbed. "Mommy loves us and she'll come home."_

_ "I'm sorry, but I don't think she does anymore. Maybe in the future." Yang said, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_ "You're warm." Ruby whimpered, snuggling closer to Yang. _

_ "I'm always warm, even if it's cold outside. I don't know why." Yang answered._

_ "Like a big grizzly bear?" Ruby asked._

_ "I guess so. Do you think grizzly bears are warm?" Yang asked._

_ "Yeah and they're protective. We saw that on that bear show on TV tonight." Ruby commented, no longer crying._

_ "Yeah never mess with baby bears, Ruby. Mama's not so far away and she doesn't like it when people mess with all her little bears." Yang commented._

_ "Kinda like you don't like it when the kids pick on me?" Ruby asked. Yang thought for a moment._

_ "Yeah, actually exactly like that." Yang answered._

_ "So you're a big grizzly bear and I'm a little grizzly bear that gets cold easily?" Ruby asked. Yang chuckled._

_ "Yeah." Yang giggled. Ruby nuzzled Yang._

_ "Big Bear." Ruby murmured, drowsily closing her eyes and starting to drift off._

_ "Goodnight, Little Bear." Yang smiled, closing her eyes as well. Maybe Summer not being around wasn't so bad after all._

"Yang? Why are you crying?" Ruby asked.

"I remember the first time you called me that." Yang murmured, a soft smile forming on her lips. "It was so adorable. That was the first time I didn't mind not having Mom around. It meant I was the 'Big Bear' and taking care of you was a responsibility I and I alone had."

"Didn't I tell everyone at school that you were a grizzly bear?" Ruby laughed.

"Yeah and when I picked you up everyone kept asking me why I wasn't a real bear. Oh, and you also told your teacher that your big sister was a bear and she started asking me why you thought I was a bear. It was a little bit awkward but it's cute little story to remember." Yang said.

"Well you ARE bear like." Ruby smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Yang asked.

"Yep!" Ruby chirped.

"Well guess what bears do to judgy little sisters?" Yang smirked.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"We... Tickle them to death!" Yang tackled Ruby, tickling her under her chin.

"Yang stop!" Ruby squealed. Yang backed off after a while. Ruby examined Yang. "Let me fix your makeup real quick." Ruby said, grabbing the makeup case and beginning to fix up Yang.

"Hurry up, you don't want to be late to your own wedding." Yang said.

"I won't. It can't start until they know I'm there." Ruby said, putting the finishing touches on Yang. "All done!" Yang pull herself to her feet.

"Shall we?" Yang asked.

"We shall." Ruby linked arms with Yang and headed out the door.

...

'The guy next to me smells like gas. Why does he smell like gas? I mean, I normally smell like smoke and whiskey, but I at least cleaned up and put on perfume for the wedding. Could Nathan have chosen a smellier best friend?' Yang mentally grumbled as she walked down the aisle with the best man, who wasn't even dressed who wasn't even dressed for the occasion. He was wearing, I kid you not, a tee shirt about farting at a camp fire and ripped up blue jeans. He smelled like crack, cheap gas, and one nasty fart. He had a scraggly beard and untrimmed, brown hair that was forced to stay down by a warn red baseball cap. He had nice blue eyes though. Yang gently sighed, finally arriving where Blake and Weiss stood, Blake trying to hold in her chuckles and Weiss trying not to kill the person who was stinking up her lawn. Nathan looked pretty nice. His hair was in its normal shaggy state and he was wearing a black suit... But of course he HAD to have his beloved bow tie. Then came the two flower girls and the ring bearer. Or as Yuki called it, the ring bear. Apparently Ruby had passed down her love of bears Yuki who owned a stuffed nature reserve in her room. Yuki and Jade were wearing matching red dresses with a big side bow on it. Yuki looked pretty happy, Jade looked uncomfortable, and Dylan looked miserable. Probably because Yuki insisted that Dylan use her hello kitty pillow to carry the rings. That and Dylan didn't like dressing up really fancy. Yang smirked.

"What are you so happy about?" Blake nudged Yang.

"I bet that five minutes into the ceremony one of them is going to explode or beg for cake." Yang whispered. Blake shook her head.

"Is that really a good thing?" Blake asked.

"Well it's a little funny and a little cute. Dylan's got a 'OMG I think I just farted' face." Yang giggled. Blake pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Only you, Yang." Blake sighed. Then Ruby and Ozpin came down the aisle. Ruby looked like she wanted to battle charge down the aisle while Ozpin held on to her for dear life. Eventually, Ruby drug Ozpin up to Nathan. The preacher asked Ozpin to hand her over and Ozpin seemed to be thinking out plans of escape... Escape with Ruby of course. Eventually he reluctantly let go of Ruby and sat in his seat in the front. Ruby just stood there, almost looking like she was in a daydream. Nathan grabbed her and dragged her into place, snapping Ruby back to focus. The preacher started to talk and Ruby's mind wandered once more.

...

"_It's weird." Ruby murmured. Rick looked over at Ruby, who was staring at her hands. "It's like I'm physically grown up, but not mentally. I mean, I'm twenty five and I feel like I'm sixteen." _

_ "That'll change when we get married. I'm sure running away and getting our own place will make you feel like an adult." Rick commented. _

_ "You think?" Ruby asked._

_ "Yeah, besides, not like a year is that long. So, since in a year, we'll leave this place and be free from everything, we'll be fending for ourselves." Rick said._

_ "Hmm." Ruby hummed. "Yeah."_

_..._

_ "The window just had to break?" Rick complained. There was snow covering the floor of Ruby's room. Ruby wrapped the twin up in two blankets she happened to have._

_ "Hmm... Yuki..." Ruby murmured._

_ "Yuki?" Rick asked._

_ "It means snow in Japanese." Ruby said. "I kinda like it. What did you want for a girl again?" _

_ "Meiko. " Rick replied._

_ "Maybe... Mei-Yuki?" Ruby suggested._

_ "Yeah, I like that. And the boy should be Dylan. I like that name. You can chose the middle names for them. I just want the boy to be Dylan." Rick said._

_ "So Mei-Yuki Yang and Dylan Hiro Belladonna." Ruby said. "Ruby likey." _

_ "And they won't speak properly if I don't teach them." Rick rolled his eyes. Ruby set the twin beside her and stretch her arms before scooping them back up. _

_ "Cranky aren't we. I'm pretty sure if anyone should be cranky it should be me." Ruby commented._

_ "You woke me up at like two AM." Rick narrowed his eyes._

_ "Actually, Dylan and Yuki woke you up at two AM. And you think you're the tired one?" Ruby sassed. _

_ "Whatever, I'm gonna go find something to eat, want anything?" Rick asked._

_ "I'll take a glass of milk." Ruby said. "Oh with chocolate syrup." _

_ "Fine." Rick said as he walked away. Ruby sighed. _

_ "He's been a jerk all day." Ruby murmured before looking down at the twins. Yuki's eyes seemed more silver than Dylan's that were bright blue, though one seemed to be turning silver. Yuki's left eye was blue, but not her right one. Her right eye was already silver, but not the other. Ruby looked back at Dylan and noticed they shared that characteristic, just like their fuzzy black hair, black cat ears, and already pale skin. "Odd, it's been like forty minutes and you guys aren't red at all."_

_ "I've got your chocolate milk." Rick walked back into the room. Ruby looked up at him._

_ "Thanks." Ruby said, putting the twins down on the other side of the bed and grabbing the glass. "Good thing that the cold will keep the refrigerated stuff cool while the power's out."_

_..._

Yang looked down at the bored kids in front of her. Yuki had given up on standing and plopped down on the ground, resting her chin on her hands. Jade was playing with the bow of her dress and Dylan looked bored out of his mind. Like he'd just snap and fall to the floor screaming. Yang looked over at Ruby, who was looking a little spacey. Nathan looked like something had happened. Like he wasn't too sure about the situation, a look he and Weiss mirrored. Blake looked like she was ready to mug the preacher for taking five minutes just to ask Nathan if he took Ruby as his wife or not.

Nathan looked down at his sweaty hands. 'You can do this Nathan. You don't love her. You love Ruby and only Ruby.'

_ "Is she going to be ok?" Nathan asked. The doctor sighed._

_ "I don't know. The baby will probably die, but your..."_

_ "Wife."_

_ "She'll probably be ok. Tell me, does she have any issues with alcohol or drug history?" the doctor asked._

_ "Y-Yeah, she drank a lot before she was pregnant and when she was a teenager she struggled with drug addiction, but that was years ago." Nathan answered._

_ "Well it looks as if she's been doing drugs and drinking recently." the doctor said. "Any information you can give us will be helpful."_

_ "I-Is she awake?" Nathan asked._

_ "No, but you can go check on her." the doctor said, opening the door for Nathan and letting him inside._

_..._

"I do." Nathan said in a shaky voice. Yang slightly sighed.

...

_"I-I'm sorry." Yang whimpered. The man in front of her clenched and unclenched his fists a few times._

_ "You really only think of yourself don't you. It's no wonder Ruby ran away. I would if I were her too." he scolded._

_ "You don't understand what it's like to NEED something so badly. I think I would've died if I hadn't-"_

_ "Hadn't what? Screwed everyone over?!" he yelled. "You can't be loved and I regret not seeing you for what you really are!" Yang felt tears stream down her face._

_ "I-I couldn't control it." Yang sobbed._

_..._

"Miss Rose!" the preacher exclaimed. Ruby snapped back into reality from spacing into the future.

"EEK! Oh, uh, what was the question again?" Ruby asked, startled. Blake and Weiss face palmed.

"Do you take Nathan as your husband or not?" the preacher glared at Ruby.

"Oh, yeah. Wait- I do... right? Yeah that was the ri-" Nathan cut her off with a kiss. He released Ruby and smirked.

"So we don't listen to your debating your answer all day." Nathan said. Ruby blushed.

"S-Sorry." Ruby murmured.

"Chill I love you anyways." Nathan said. Yang's eyes widened.

...

"Whatever happened to 'I love you anyways'?" Yang asked.

"I've dealt with your crap too long." he glared.

...

Tears started to stream down Yang's face. Ruby headed over to Yang and gave her a hug.

"The grizzly sissy's crying." Ruby giggled. Yang snapped back and squeezed Ruby tight.

"Y-Yeah. I'm happy for you two." Yang said.

"Aw, thanks, sis." Ruby smiled before heading inside with everyone else where the after party was held. Blake laid a hand on her partner's shoulder.

"That didn't look like a wedding cry to me." Blake said, worried about Yang.

"I-I promise it was tears of joy." Yang lied.

"You sure, you can tell me anything, you know." Blake assured.

"Yeah, I thought I was the one that was supposed to not believe love existed." Weiss said.

"I just was remembering something." Yang said as she whipped away the tears and walked towards the door. "Just forget it even happened."

...

"Hey, sissy?" Ruby started. The party had lasted a while, now most of the guest had gone home. Yang snapped her attention to Ruby who took a seat next to Yang.

"What's up, lil' sis? Shouldn't you be with Nathan?" Yang asked.

"You only cry when something's wrong. What is it?" Ruby asked. Yang shook her head.

"It's in the past. Don't worry about it." Yang shook off.

"N-No, tell me what's going on." Ruby demanded.

"It's just someone I used to know, I kinda miss him." Yang said.

"Who was he?" Ruby asked.

"Nobody. Just an average man." Yang said.

"No, come on, I told you about Rick and that was hard for me, why can't you tell me about mystery boy?" Ruby begged.

"Well, we were married, but it didn't work out very well. I made a lot of foolish decisions and everything just fell apart." Yang said.

"I'm sorry. Was it hard?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, especially when he just walked away and sent me the divorce papers without even trying to talk it out." Yang said. "He took something special from me." Ruby snuggled close to Yang.

"It'll be ok." Ruby murmured. Yang nodded and wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"Congrats." Yang said.

...

_"If I'm really going to lose you both forever, you can do me one small thing." Yang said. She had been in rehab for about a week. _

_ "What?" he scoffed._

_ "What is my daughter's name since I didn't get any say in it?" Yang asked._

_ "Jade Lucky Wilson." he said before walking away._


	20. Chapter 20 - Mall and Song

"Hey, Nathan, I need to talk to you outside for a minute." Yang said. Everyone was home now, and currently, Ruby was getting dishes done, Dylan was reading, and Yuki was watching Jade draw something. Nathan nodded and followed the blonde woman outside. Yang leaned on the balcony, looking out into the big green field in front of her. It having been a month since the wedding, Utopia was now covered in May's flowers. "I-I realize I screwed up, but I want to spend time with Jade. She doesn't have to know, but I barely know my own daughter-"

"She's NOT your daughter." Nathan growled.

"Last time I checked I was the one that carried her around for nine months so shut up and listen to me." Yang glared.

"Look, you're NEVER going to be her mother." Nathan said.

"I realize that. I know I can't just show up and play mom. It worked for Dylan, but that's different. I want to get to know her. I want to be her friend or the fun aunt or something. But I think I deserve to at least know her favorite color." Yang said. "And I know it's too late now, but I'm sorry for everything. But I think you owe me an apology for leaving me and cutting off all contact from Jade, that was uncalled for."

"I was protecting her." Nathan said.

"You obviously don't understand what it's like to have addictions, do you?" Yang narrowed her eyes at Nathan.

"No, because I don't do drugs and crap." Nathan spat.

"You know, I used to think that you were the only one I received mercy from back then. Whatever happened to loving someone despite their flaws. YOU are the one who said that all the time. Now, you're bitter when Jade is alive and all I'm asking for is a second chance." Yang said.

"Yang, you want to spend time with Jade, fine. But like it or not, Ruby is her mother now, not you. And if you interfere with my family I'm gonna cut the line for good this time. Guess what, I know you have stolen property from a very long time ago, and with your drug history in this racist town, you'll be in prison so long you'll forget any of us ever existed." Nathan said.

"Bite me." Yang said, walking back inside.

"I'd much rather slaughter you." Nathan grumbled before walking back in.

...

"Hey, Jade, isn't fire a part of your semblance?" Yang asked. Jade looked up from her sketch book with terrified green eyes.

"Y-Yes, why?" Jade stuttered.

"It's mine too, maybe I can teach you some cool tricks outside. I've barely spoken to you and we got off to a rough start so I'd like to get to know you." Yang said. Jade had a more relieved look on her face.

"Y-Yeah." Jade closed her sketch book and got off the ground. Jade had her long black hair in two extremely curly pigtails that reached her mid back, a cute little clip on top hat as an accessory. She was wearing a blood red tank top with a black vest, a black and dark purple striped mini skirt, thigh high black and red striped socks, and black combat boots. As usual, her striking bright green eyes were enclosed by thick black eyeliner and her lips had a gentle pink lip gloss for some natural glow. Jade followed Yang outside to a big open area in the backyard and forged a ball of fire in her hand.

"Can you do this?" Yang asked. Jade shook her head.

"No, all I can do with fire is this." Jade set her hair on fire, it rising from its level place, making a halo around her head.

"Ah. Yeah that's how I started out as well. It really just takes concentration at first then it becomes natural." Yang grinned, juggling three more fire orbs around. "The best part is with a fire semblance, if you forged it, it can't hurt you. And if a fire starts and you can't get away, you can soak it up and use it for later."

"I-I don't really know how to use any of my fire and lava. I just know how to use my acid. I've had my acid semblance since I was five, and according to my dad, it's been causing me problems since I was a baby." Jade said, creating an orb of green acid and molding it into a bubbling star figure, then soaking it back into her system. "And it runs through my veins. So when I get mad, my hair catches fire, my eyes turn blood red, and the acid in my blood boils and it seeps out of my skin. And I also have... dragon wings. They pop out when I'm mad."

"I understand. Something similar happens to me when I get angry or frustrated. My hair catches fire, my eyes turn red, and every time I move flames follow." Yang said, quickly discarding the fire and walking over to Jade. "Do you have a hard time with it?"

"Yeah. None of the other kids like me because I'm a freak. They ignore me until I say something, then it's the joke of the school. For a while, locked everything away, but now I take advantage of my acid and use it to intimidate other kids so I can be alone and they won't make fun of me." Jade explained. "I really wish I could be normal."

"Why? Normal is boring. You shouldn't think of it as a curse or anything, but a gift. You can use it for so many things. I mean, instant smores. Plus I'm sure that you can beat some butt with acid." Yang assured.

"Yeah, but what's the point of being 'gifted' if everyone is too scared to see it? It's like being beautiful then nobody is around to admire you. Or painting a masterpiece and keeping it hidden so nobody can be astonished. It's just how things are for me." Jade sighed.

"Maybe the first step is to stop using you powers to scare people. Reserve it for showing off and self defense. Then make an effort. Maybe we can enroll you in an art club or a performing arts school since you're so talented in art in general. I've seen some of your paintings, they're amazing." Yang suggested.

"Y-You really think so. I always feel like people just say that." Jade asked.

"Of course I mean it. You got the details on Yuki down to the exact, it was like looking at a photo." Yang said.

"I-I'm glad it really did turn out right. I've always wanted to be a manga artist. Or maybe a huntress. I'm still trying to decide." Jade said, a little more happily.

"I'm sure you could be at the top of the charts for both. Did you get to talk with Will more at the wedding? He said he wants to be an animator. You two could work together." Yang grinned.

"Yeah, and maybe I could get Yuki to voice a character since she wants to be an actress and a singer so badly." Jade thought. "I should call him about this." Yang chuckled.

"Going pro already?" Yang laughed.

"If I'm gonna do something, I might as well not put it off." Jade grinned. "Hey where'd you get those shoes?" Yang looked down at her black and purple combat boots with skulls on them.

"Hot Topic." Yang said.

"I love that store. I actually have a dress that's from there. It's so cute!" Jade said in a giddy voice.

"I'm guessing you don't get to go shopping very often." Yang said.

"No, Dad hates looking at clothes." Jade sighed. "Weirdo."

"Go get your purse, I'll take you to the mall." Yang said. Jade's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Jade asked. Yang nodded and followed Jade inside the house, grabbing her own purse and keys to the car. Ruby looked up from her weapon magazine.

"Going somewhere?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, I'm taking Jade to the mall. Oh, and I'm taking the car." Yang said. Ruby chuckled.

"Have fun. I have to order this sniper rifle." Ruby said, looking back at the gun and drooling a bit.

"Don't you have enough?" Yang asked. Ruby hopped off the couch in shock and utter terror of what Yang said.

"Sis, it's the new and improved model! I HAVE to have it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh, new and improved, I see. Like the last one a month ago." Yang smirked. "You little weapon hoarder."

"Hey-"

"I'm ready!" Jade hopped down the last stair. Yang patted Ruby on the head before walking over to Jade and then to the car outside.

...

"OMG! Look over here! It's so cute!" Jade exclaimed, practically running around in circles in the store. They were in Snowflake... I store started a few months ago by the Schnee dust company, selling all of Cassandra's designs. Apparently Weiss decided after seeing the job Cassandra did for Ruby's wedding dress to have Cassandra become a true fashion designer. Yang giggled. Jade looked like she was in hog heaven, running around and grabbing everything in sight.

"Easy, Jade. The clothes aren't running away anytime soon." Yang grabbed Jade by the back of her vest. Jade slumped over.

"This store depresses me." Jade murmured.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Everything's above a ten year old's budget." Jade sighed.

"I'll tell you what, I'll buy you a few outfits if you help with dinner tonight." Yang offered.

"DEAL!" Jade exclaimed happily. Jade ran over to another stack of clothes and grabbed everything she liked. By the time Yang had picked something out for herself, Jade had pile of pretty much everything in the store. "I'm ready to try on." Jade said. Yang grabbed a pile off the mountain of clothes created by Jade.

"I can tell." Yang chuckled before following Jade over to the dressing rooms.

...

"Hey, Yang, does this make my butt look big?" Jade asked. Yang stared at the little girl who was dressed in a pair of short shorts accompanied with a pair of green leg warmers and black heels. She was wearing a lime green tank top with a dark blue scarf around her neck.

"Seriously? That's like if I asked you if a five year old's skirt was too short on me. That is two sizes too small." Yang scolded.

"Oh, come on, everyone dresses this way!" Jade begged.

"No, that's inappropriate for your age." Yang said.

"UGG! You sound like Dad." Jade complained.

"Sorry, but getting killed by your parents is not on my to-do list." Yang said as she closed the door on Jade so she could try on the next outfit.

"You know, you dress like this, right?" Jade complained further.

"I'm also a troubled adult and you're ten years old. Got your whole life ahead of ya. Dress like this when you're married or something, but not now." Yang said.

"You're not married." Jade argued.

"I said troubled adult for a reason. Growing up a street corner kid ruins ya. Be glad you don't have to work for your food." Yang said.

"I'm only picking up bits and pieces, but your childhood sucked." Jade said.

"Most of it did." Yang agreed. "But that doesn't change my answer on those shorts."

"I swear, you can be so difficult to work with. First that shirt-"

"It exposed your chest." Yang cut her off.

"Then the shoes-"

"How did even expect to walk in those?" Yang asked. Jade growled.

"Now these shorts."

"Oh, give it time, maybe when you get older we'll let you wear shorter shorts. I have no idea on what you are and aren't allowed to wear so I'm being selective so your parents don't murder me." Yang explained.

"Fine." Jade huffed, still disappointed.

...

"Hey, I'm back with the food." Yang said, bringing a tray of Panda Express with a lemonade and a beer. Yang sat at the table where Jade was sitting and laid the tray on the table. Jade took her plate and started to eat.

"Nah. Yours is better." Jade said, a little disappointed. Yang grinned.

"Thanks." Yang said happily.

"Hey, thanks for the outfits." Jade said.

"Your welcome." Yang replied, slurping up a noodle.

"So... I have a question." Jade said.

"Fire away." Yang said.

"Did you really spend eighteen years sulking and never doing anything? And if so why didn't you just give up?" Jade asked.

"Well, I spent five years married and that wasn't too bad. It didn't work out and I spent thirteen years sulking and for quite a few even when I was married, I spent taking drugs, drinking myself sick, and just making a lot of poor decisions. Why didn't I give up? Well I tried many times and at first, I would've if my friends hadn't stopped me. The other times, I just didn't have the guts. I just got drunk and tried to forget everything that happened. But I don't suggest acting the way I did. I've shortened my life tremendously with all the crap I've done to myself, I damaged healthy relationships, I've lost everything time and time again to my addictions. Don't get yourself into the crap I have." Yang said.

"What about gangs? Are they that bad?" Jade asked.

"I wasn't in one and I'm glad I wasn't. Those people hurt a lot of innocent people and harbor illegal drugs and what not. Don't mess with them, in fact, avoid them at all costs, they may hurt you." Yang answered.

"Ok. So how were you able to stop everything?" Jade asked.

"I was in rehab several times. They were able to get me to stop drugs, and I took up smoking from withdraw. That kinda became its own problem, but the worst is gone." Yang explained.

"You know, it's kinda off topic, but was hard losing your mom?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, it was. She abandoned Ruby and I so I guess it would've been harder if I had been closer." Yang said.

"I never met my mom. Honestly, when Dad yelled at you at the dinner, that was the first time he's ever mentioned her. Whenever I ask, he just shakes it off. I-I love Ruby and all, but it's not the same. I remember the first time we met so it's not the same. Plus she more like... an aunt or something. I don't know. Do you think she walked out on us or we walked out on her?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes things don't work out very well, or she could've died when you were a baby. Nathan's probably the only one that knows. But I would personally like the believe that she loved you. I know if I had kids I would love them to death." Yang said. Jade sighed.

"I'm sorry, I guess that was a bit awkward, it just nobody ever listens to me. I always feel like people just swipe everything I say under the rug." Jade said.

"It's just you, Jade. Everyone in that house cares about you and what you have to say. We're all listening." Yang assured.

"You think?"Jade asked.

"I know." Yang replied. "And sometimes, getting things off your chest helps you feel better. It saves you the pain later. I should've talked about things a long time ago, but I just let it bottle up inside me till I couldn't take it anymore and hurt myself."

"So I can talk to you?" Jade asked.

"About anything. Everyone, Nathan, Ruby, and I, we're all here to listen and help in any way we possibly can." Yang said.

"O-Ok." Jade replied.

...

"Hey, Ruby." Nathan got back from work. "How's your day been?"

"I got a new sniper rifle." Ruby said, going up to kiss Nathan then sit back down on the couch. "Otherwise nothing's really happened. James took Yuki and Dylan to the park with his son, Luke and Jade is out shopping with Yang so I've had the house to myself. It's way too quiet."

"Haha. Yeah, you not used to having nobody here aren't you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to hearing some kind of noise whether it be Yuki and Dylan or Yang in the kitchen." Ruby replied. "How was work?"

"Good. You look lonely." Nathan stated, sitting beside Ruby on the couch.

"Yeah. Nothing's on TV and it's raining so I can't go hunting." Ruby pouted. "Yang sure chose a good day to ditch me."

"Soak up the time she won't be always trying to get your attention. " Nathan commented.

"Yeah, it is nice to have me time every once in a while. But still, it's WAY too quiet... I know! It's Black Rock Shooter time!" Ruby exclaimed, diving towards a pile of DVDs and grabbing one titled, 'The Black Rock Shooter' and popped it into the playstation. Nathan giggled.

"You really like that series don't you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, but I can't watch it around Yuki and Dylan because it's PG 13. " Ruby said. "And next I want to watch some Black Butler and maybe some Spice and Wolf. OH! And the Evillous Court. No, the prologue of the Evillous series, it may be a year before I can watch the Seven Deadly Sins again."

"I'll go get some popcorn." Nathan said.

"Ok, I'll be right here. Can you get me a pepsi?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Nathan replied, walking into the kitchen and grabbing some popcorn seeds from the pantry.

...

"Yang." Jade said, looking over at the blonde who was driving.

"Yeah?" Yang asked.

"Thanks for everything. I had fun with you today." Jade said.

"Your welcome, I had fun with you too." Yang smiled.

"Can we do something like this again?" Jade asked.

"Of course! Maybe next time I'll take you to the movies or something." Yang said as she pulled into the drive way. "Run inside, I'll get the bags." Jade nodded and rushed inside the house.

"What are you watching?" Jade asked.

"Black Rock Shooter." Ruby replied.

"Ok." Jade said as she turned to see a drenched Yang carrying about six different bags.

"Screw cooking, we're going out to eat. Ruby get out of those sweats and into something presentable, Nathan put on a shirt, and Jade, go put your new clothes away." Yang instructed. Jade grabbed her bags and ran upstairs. Nathan shrugged and walked up to his room along with Ruby who was giggling at Yang's sudden take charge.

...

"Hey you two." Ruby greeted Dylan and Yuki. James smiled at Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby." James said.

"Oh, hi, Jimmy." Ruby said in a rather chipper voice.

"Going somewhere?" James asked.

"Yeah, Yang doesn't feel like cooking tonight." Ruby said.

"Ah. How is everyone? Nathan taking care of you?" James asked.

"Yep! Don't worry, if anything happens Yang will probably save you the trouble of ringing his neck." Ruby laughed.

"How is she? Last time I saw her a few weeks ago she seemed a little bit depressed." James said.

"She's been good from what I've observed. She just got back from a shopping trip with Jade. " Ruby said. Luke peaked from behind James, his blue eyes immediately landing on Yuki, who was wearing a frilly pink dress with lots of lavender bows. Her black hair was tied in two low pigtails as always accompanied by lavender ribbons and a pink rose clip on. Dylan noticed and gripped Yuki's hand tightly. In all honesty, the only people he was willing to share his twin with was his mother and his aunt. Otherwise, Yuki was his and his only. Yuki hadn't really noticed this behavior, she just assumed since Dylan was shy he was scared to be around other people, therefore holding her made him feel safer. But that wasn't the case at all. Dylan hated sharing his twin with anyone and everyone. He wanted Yuki to himself and hated seeing Yuki so attached to other people such as Jade and now Luke. Dylan thought he'd literally kill Will for stealing Yuki away often to show her multiple things in the museum that was Schnee manor. He always wanted to show Yuki something or play her a song on the piano or teach her something she'd most likely never use. Cassandra didn't do much with them, she mostly fought with Jade. Dylan of course, did his fair share of clinging to Molly, who did her fair share of comforting him in Yuki's absence. Now Luke was wanting to spend a lot of time with his sister. Now Luke, the kid that was scared to enter his own kitchen, the child that refused to go outside, the kid that assumed anyone he didn't know was a murderer, was now devoted to DYLAN'S private and exclusive twin. There was no way Dylan would share. He'd never share. Yuki smiled at Luke. "Bye, Jimmy."

"Bye, Luke! Bye, uncle Jim!" Yuki exclaimed as Dylan dragged her to the car, wanting to get away from Luke as soon as possible. James giggled.

"Bye, Yuki, Dylan." James turned to Ruby and gave her a quick hug. "Bye, Mimo Sashai"

"Bye, Jimmy." Ruby replied before walking to her car.

"Hey, Daddy?" Luke said.

"What is it?" James looked down at the little boy that clung to him.

"I-I like Yuki a lot... But Dylan kinda scares me." Luke admitted. James chuckled.

"He and his aunt Yang share the trait of not wanting to share. Don't worry about him, he won't bite, just glare. And Yuki seems to really like you as well so maybe I can arrange for you two to play together some time." James said.

"I'd like that." Luke grinned.

...

"And then a bunch of people died and crap went down and in the end faunus weren't technically slaves, why do we need to know anything more than that?" Jade asked Dylan, who yet again was reading up a bunch of books on the faunus war. Dylan narrowed his eyes at Jade.

"Because if we don't understand it, we're destined to repeat it." Dylan glared.

"I'm pretty sure after all the crap that's happened to the Schnee Dust Company, we all know not to piss off faunus'. They tear yo butt up if you do, we figured that out a long time ago. No war is coming or anything." Jade argued.

"That's a retarded argument." Dylan glared.

"Hey, Dylan, look at that!"Yuki pointed to drink on the menu. "We should split it." Yuki grinned. Dylan read the ingredients.

"It's alcoholic, Yuki. But maybe we can split a jumbo peach, pineapple, mango smoothie."Dylan suggested.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Yuki exclaimed, happy with her brother's idea.

"Sh! Yuki, we're in a restaurant." Ruby scolded.

"Oh, sorry." Yuki said in a quieter tone.

...

"Hey, Nathan, look what I found in the fridge." Ruby said, walking out of the kitchen with a strawberry chocolate cake. "Want some, Yang's obviously forgotten about it." Ruby offered Nathan a fork. Nathan looked up from his note book and put away his guitar to grab the fork.

"Generous today, aren't we?" Nathan chuckled.

"Why not, I can't eat it all by myself and there's no way I'm giving any to the kids, that's the last thing they need at this time of night. Which reminds me, why are you on the porch this late?" Ruby asked, setting the cake on the patio table and sitting down.

"Writing a new song." Nathan replied, taking a bite of cake.

"Can I hear it?" Ruby asked.

"No, not until it's done." Nathan said.

"Please?" Ruby begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"The physical appearance of the please doesn't concern me." Nathan grinned at Ruby who was pouting.

"You so mean to mwe." Ruby pouted.

"Maybe I'll sing it for you later. I want to eat chocolate cake at the moment." Nathan stabbed another bite of cake.

"Or you can do it Yuki style." Ruby chuckled.

"Huh?"

"On Yuki's first birthday, I gave her a slice of strawberry cake and she picked up the whole thing and ate it off the smallest end until it fell apart. I only had the wash her face, it was so weird." Ruby said. "I expected cake on the ceiling."

"That's cute. Jade looked so disappointed with her cake. I got this tiny one for her and she just looked at me then looked at it, and slammed her face into it then cried because there was icing on her face." Nathan chuckled.

"That's funny." Ruby giggled, taking another bite of cake.

"So, have you thought about another kid?" Nathan asked. Ruby almost choked some cake.

"Sorry about that." Ruby cleared her throat. "No, I haven't. I honestly can barely keep track of Yuki alone, I don't think I have any business trying to keep track of a baby. Things are already hectic around here, it'd just be worse with another kid. I'm not saying never, but I just don't think now is the best time."

"There is the room. Besides, things are starting to work out. Dylan and Jade's blood war has calmed down a bit, Yang seems to have finally gotten used to me, and between you, Yang, and I, money isn't an issue." Nathan reasoned.

"You realize you can just tell me you want another kid rather than just hinting. Give me some time to think about it, ok. I would like to think about this more in-depth before I give an answer." Ruby replied. "New subject. So, what's your song about?" Ruby shook things off.

"You know, I should just keep you guess, take this paper everywhere I go, making you die from wondering what this song could possibly be about." Nathan said, wavy the paper in front of Ruby's face. Ruby snatched it. "Just as I thought." Nathan chuckled.

"You can't hide anything from me. I'll find out eventually." Ruby grinned.

"Well good thing I'm an open book." Nathan chuckled.

"Hm... This line kinda creeps me out." Ruby said.

"Which one?" Nathan asked.

" 'The hand of a failed life flops over and the bottle shatters on the floor.' What does it mean?" Ruby asked.

"It's referring to the death of a healthy relationship shattering to pieces like a bottle of whiskey shatters when dropped." Nathan said.

"Wow, how Yang like of you." Ruby commented.

"I used to have a bit of a drinking problem, but I stopped a long time ago." Nathan said.

"It's good so far, I just have a hard time understanding it. What's it even really about?" Ruby asked.

"It's about a man telling his daughter about her mother and why she's not around." Nathan said.

"Is it for Jade?" Ruby asked.

"I-I don't know. I just started writing it." Nathan said.

"She really wants to meet her mom. Did she die?" Ruby asked.

"Not that I know of. She's just... not the best woman in the world. She was a drug addict and her usage hurt Jade so I cut off all communication. I didn't want Jade to end up like that or around such stuff. And in all honesty, I did it because I loved both of them. I left her in rehab and took Jade to Utopia to settle. She was a very sad woman. She had a horrible childhood and lost a lot of people, she just wasn't in the right shape to be a mother even without all the drugs and alcohol." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe this can help you put your words and feelings into a way Jade will understand." Ruby said. "I haven't really talked to Yuki about Rick, I let Dylan do that. I understand things being difficult."

"Maybe, I was planning on telling her when she turned eighteen. Then she could make the decision on whether she wanted to find her mother or not." Nathan said. "I can't just have my daughter running around Vytal looking for her mom."

"I understand. That's the reason I never told Yuki the truth. Jade taught her well." Ruby chuckled at the last part.

"I know, now we have two stalkers to try and keep track of." Nathan laughed.

"Well cake was a good way to end the night. I'm tired." Ruby yawned. Nathan got up and stretched a bit.

"Yeah it's one o'clock in the morning, let's get some sleep." Nathan said.

"Agreed." Ruby murmured before walking inside to her bedroom.


	21. Cover Art Contest

Hey I'm having a cover art contest. Post your pictures on pinterest with the title in the name. Winning picture will be used for the cover art on this story

Thank you ;)


	22. Chapter 22 - The Story and The Song

The wind blew viciously outside, giving off a warning for a likely storm. Inside the old house, Dylan lied in a blanket by the fire, reading while Yuki snuggled up against him for an extra heat source. It was official, Yang had lost her mind. The weather had been nothing but tornados, thunderstorms, and minor, barely enough to cause destruction earthquakes for a week, and they had run out of whiskey and cigars. She seemed to be having withdraws, lying on the couch for about four days now, doing nothing but cry. Ruby was a hoping the weather would calm down so they could fix Yang, but that probably wasn't going to happen. Nathan sat next Ruby who was on the floor with a blanket in front of Yang, who had busied herself (thank God) with finger combing Ruby's hair instead of throwing a temper tantrum. And yes, the housebound family had sat through a few of those. Nathan sighed.

"I really hope this clears up so we can go to the store. We're running out of food." Nathan said.

"I'm sure it will." Ruby said, trying to be positive. Jade was sketching something at the end of the couch, Yang's feet in her lap.

"I can see it now, we'll all starve and then we can kill teens who hear the legend of a family that lived here." Jade said, a slight grin on her face. Yang groaned.

"I'm probably gonna die in like a day so just throw my body out the window, I'm sure when the rain clears up the ursa will eat it." Yang groaned.

"Yang, nobody's gonna die here." Ruby sighed. "Going without alcohol and smoking isn't _that _bad."

"Says you, you never drink." Yang said, still picking apart the knots in Ruby's short hair.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure you have forgotten what water tastes like." Ruby said.

"I'm not that bad." Yang defended.

"Yes, you are." everyone but Yang said in union. Yang huffed.

"Everyone has their thing." Yang said.

"And your 'thing' irritates everyone." Nathan huffed.

"Are we really gonna do this again?" Yang asked.

"Guys, not the blood war again." Ruby begged.

"I've been stuck in this house with her for TOO LONG." Nathan said.

"Get over it, we're all stuck with each other now, so man up." Dylan hissed.

"Dylan, watch the way you talk and stop trying to read with so little light. I promise you can read till your little heart's content when the power comes back." Ruby said.

"But, Mama, what else am I supposed to do?" Dylan complained.

"Talk to us, we can play a board game, or something along those lines." Ruby suggested.

"Yeah let's do that!" Yuki exclaimed, taking a running leap to the ect. closet in the hall and grabbing every game she could find and then dumping it all on the floor. "Who wants to play Clue?"

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"Basically, you accuse people of murder." Yuki said. Yang's eyes lit up.

"Let's play that." Yang said.

...

So there they were, all sitting around the board. Ruby was Scarlet, Yang was Mustard, Yuki was White, Dylan was Plum, and Nathan was Green.

"Yang, it's your turn to accuse." Ruby said.

"I say Nathan did it with a knife, stabbing her several times in the chest until she couldn't feel her own heart die, and then hid the body under the bed of the guest house." Yang crossed her arms.

"That was graphic... and dead wrong again." Ruby said.

"I have to tell Yang some information." Yuki said, crawling closer to Yang to whisper into her ear.

"I did it." Yuki whispered.

"Good to know." Yang said.

"I only told you four times." Yuki huffed.

"How do I know you're not high? Your character is a former child star." Yang said. Ruby face palmed.

"Because I wouldn't lie." Yuki said.

"But you're a troubled child star. Heck, you could end up just like Annie Bonit." Yang said.

"You mean psycho?" Yuki asked.

"Yep!" Yang said.

"And how did she get that way, Yang?" Nathan hissed.

"Because she's a child star, they almost all turn out screwed up." Yang said.

"But what fried her brain?" Nathan glared.

"Drugs." Yang huffed.

"Ha! Then you're no better." Nathan grinned.

"I never said I was a saint!" Yang yelled. "And you're acting like a child!"

"I'm acting like a child? Look at you!" Nathan fought. Ruby growled before getting up and leaving the room to go to her room.

Walking into the dark room, Ruby flopped onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

"Why can't they just try to get along?" Ruby questioned. "I mean, it's like they have grudges against each other. Ever since the rehearsal dinner, Nathan and Yang can't seem to be within the same area without fighting." Silence. Darkness enveloped the silver eyed woman who was trying to figure out the problem. "Like something Yang said triggered something in Nathan."

_ "Well, you're a foreigner." Yang said, back in her chair. "And we've only known you a little while so nobody trusts you."_

_ "Geez, what is it about me that makes you guys so suspicious?" Nathan asked. _

_ "HELLO! You look like you're playing for the other team! Oh and how do you think you got Jade? I have a right to be concerned." Yang said, flipping her hair back._

_ "Jade's mother was a crazed drunkard like you!" Nathan yelled. "And yeah, maybe I didn't make the best decisions early on, but you can't scold me and leave Ruby be! Cause guess what? She did the exact same and screwed up just as bad as I did!" Nathan through his napkin down and stormed outside. Ruby glared at Yang and followed Nathan outside._

"Was Nathan that attached to his ex? I-I guess I am secondary choice so I guess Yang bringing up what seems to be a tricky subject for him would make sense of their endless quarrels." Ruby thought aloud. Suddenly a creak could be heard. Ruby could sorta see the unmistakably familiar figure that crept towards her. It was Yang. Ruby groaned. "What do you want?" Ruby growled. Yang sat down beside Ruby silently.

"C-Can I be weak for a moment?" Yang asked in a shaking voice. Ruby stared at the figure that was a little hard to make out and nodded. Yang lied her head gently on Ruby's shoulder and started to cry. Ruby was a little shocked. This never happened. Yang was always the one holding Ruby while she cried, now it was reversed. Ruby's eyes soon met with Yang's tear filled ones. "Th-Thanks." Yang stuttered.

"Why are you crying?" Ruby asked.

"I'll never tell. I just... I need help." Yang admitted. "Too much has been bottled up and now I can't hold it in anymore."

"So, you're gonna finally get therapy?" Ruby asked.

"Y-Yeah. I really need to talk some things out." Yang said. "Sorry, I just really needed to cry a bit."

"A bit, I'm soaked." Ruby giggled before snuggling up against Yang. "I'm glad you've decided to get help. I can't tell you how much it's hurt to see the strongest woman I've ever known tear herself apart one bottle at a time." Yang returned Ruby's hug and stroked some fly away hair out of the younger's heart shaped face.

"Y-Yeah. Hey, maybe we should get some sleep." Yang suggested.

"Yeah, let's save the fighting for tomorrow." Ruby agreed, letting go of Yang and slipping underneath the covers. Yang crawled in beside her, pulling Ruby into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight." Yang murmured.

...

Nathan yawned, stretching his arms, but never sitting up. Instead he rolled over and closed his eyes again. Something tickled his nose and he giggled, only to open his eyes to a mass of golden locks in his face. It took him a moment before freaking out and shoving Yang off the side of the bed, Yang and Ruby hit the floor with a big KAFLUNK! Both girls groaned.

"What happened?" Yang yawned.

"What were you doing here!?" Nathan yelled. Ruby messaged her head before becoming alert enough to respond.

"Oh, hey, Nathan. Yang kinda just crashed here." Ruby said.

"Next to make her 'crash' in HER bed!" Nathan scolded. Ruby and Yang both pulled themselves back onto the bed, only Ruby was in the middle this time.

"Better?" Ruby asked tiredly. Yang gave Ruby a squeeze before falling back to sleep. Nathan rolled his eyes then kissed Ruby's nose.

"Yeah, a lot better." he smiled. 'Screw it, you weren't gonna get the cub without the lioness.' Nathan thought to himself as he fell asleep himself.

...

"Write a book on my life? How am I supposed to do that without Dylan reading it?" Yang questioned. She had been in consoling for about a month now, finally getting some things off her chest. Now her consoler wanted her to write a book about everything that's happened in her life so far. Yang sighed. That wasn't going to be an easy read. Or an easy write on her part. Did she really have to tell everything? She pulled out her laptop. "They don't know my password on here so I should be fine." Yang murmured before getting to work. Her earliest memory. Ruby's sudden illness. That obviously had to be the first chapter. Yang tried to include everything, sensory descriptions, and thoughts through-out her mind.

"Yang, it's Ruby, I need to ask you something." Yang walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"What have you been doing in here all day?" Ruby asked. Yang looked at her phone.

"Whoa, dinner already?" Yang asked. "Geez, writing makes time fly."

"W-Writing? Are you feeling alright?" Ruby asked.

"It's for therapy." Yang said.

"Oh, so I'm guessing there's a lot to write down." Ruby said.

"I'm literally at the part where mom dies." Yang said.

"It's on our life?" Ruby asked.

"Mine in particular, it's from my point of view after all." Yang said. "C'mon, let's grab a bite to eat."

...

"So, Nathan, how's the song coming?" Ruby asked.

"What about it interests you so much?" Nathan chuckled.

"I've always liked music. Yang used to sing to me whenever I had a nightmare and I guess I just grew up loving to hear people sing and you've got a good voice." Ruby shrugged. "Besides, you're so secretive about it, how can I not be curious?"

"Well it's almost done. I just need a little thirteen year old's piano part and it'll be done." Nathan said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Molly plays the piano, the guitar, the violin, and she sings. I swear that girl is always sending me songs to perform." Nathan chuckled. "She said she wants to be a singer when she grows up, and I think she has a lot of potential to be so."

"I didn't know that. So let's hear some lyrics!" Ruby cheered.

"If you insist." Nathan shrugged, grabbing his guitar and beginning to play.

**The rain washed away her tears in the her time of need,**

** Who was really gonna love her anyways?**

** 'My, my aren't you a daring fella?' **

** Was what she said,**

** I wouldn't realize what she meant until years ahead.**

** As time went on, it seemed so true,**

** Never I day that may pass that I won't still love you.**

** But little by little you screwed over our life**

** Tell me again why I ever took you as my wife?**

**'The hand of a failed life flops over and the bottle shatters on the floor,**

** Second chance can't come like they did before.**

** She who has picked her own selfish desires will never change!**

** Should've listened when they said run as fast as you can,**

** But I just had to take that chance.**

** Time flew and then the most stinging pain I ever knew set in**

** In the end I regret such a decision.**

** When that little girl lies her head on her pillow,**

** she may hear the singing of a widow.**

**'The hand of a failed life flops over and the bottle shatters on the floor,**

** Second chance can't come like they did before.**

** She who has picked her own selfish desires will never change!**

** Should've listened when they said run as fast as you can,**

** But I just had to take that chance.**

** So let the bottle shatter on the floor,**

** Let the chains remain on the door.**

** And when your aching body hits the floor,**

** I won't say I told you so.**

**'The hand of a failed life flops over and the bottle shatters on the floor,**

** Second chance can't come like they did before.**

** She who has picked her own selfish desires will never change!**

** Should've listened when they said run as fast as you can,**

** But I just had to take that chance.**

"It's a rough draft, but I think it turned out well. It's about my ex-wife." Nathan explained.

"I liked it. So, I'm guessing the split was pretty hard." Ruby said.

"Yeah, it was. Sometimes, I wonder what could've been, but it was all for the best." Nathan admitted.

"Maybe you can call her, be friends at least." Ruby suggested.

"She's long gone. I can't go back after everything that happened." Nathan replied.

"Well, maybe it'd be good for Jade. I know it can be hard to talk about this stuff, but Jade's a very smart little girl, I know she'll listen." Ruby said. "And I'm sure she'll understand you only wanted to protect her. Think about it." Ruby rose to her feet and walked off. "I gotta check on Yang. She's been writing a autobiography and has been keeping it secret. I have to read it over her shoulder."

"Ok, honey." Nathan said as Ruby closed the door. "She really doesn't like people keeping things from her."

...

"Hey, Yuki, what are you writing?" Dylan asked.

"A letter." Yuki replied, folding the paper in half and shoving in an envelope.

"To who?" Dylan asked.

"Secret." Yuki grinned. "I'll be back, cover for me if Mom is looking for me. Tell her I'm in the restroom or something." Yuki said as she hung the rope latter over the side of the window and climbed down with the envelope in her mouth. Dylan narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." he responded angrily. "Who cares anyways?"

...

Yuki held closely to Hazel as she rushed into the woods where she could see a candle gleaming in the distance. Yuki grinned and rode closer until she discovered the site. A small cleared space near a stream with a few blankets lied down on the ground, three candles glistening in the darkness, and a few bags. Luke noticed Yuki's arrival and went over to her, helping her off of Hazel's back and tying Hazel to a tree. Yuki handed him the envelope and sat down on the blankets. Luke sat beside her, handing her his letter from him to her then pulling a bag of chips, two chicken salad sandwiches, and a bag of gummy bears out of one of the bags.

"This was a good idea, Yuki." Luke grinned.

"I told you a midnight picnic would be fun. And the full moon tonight is a plus, there's more light." Yuki smiled, grabbing her sandwich and taking a bite. Luke nodded and began to eat his, a little slower than Yuki was eating.

"So, do you think we'll get caught out here?" Luke asked.

"No, it's in the middle of the night in the middle of the woods. Who'd be out here at this time of night? Slender man lives here." Yuki said, finishing the last bite of sandwich.

"S-Slender man lives here?" Luke shook.

"I saw a sign that said so on my way, but I'm not afraid of him. He's just misunderstood if you think about it. It must be isolating not having a face and being extremely tall. I think maybe Slendy needs some friends." Yuki said, pulling out a sketch by Jade. "Besides, shouldn't we be more worried about the grim and ghosts?"

"I didn't bring my gun or my Ghostbuster brand St. John's Holy Water." Luke started to freak out.

"They make that?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, it keeps the ghosts away. My dad got it for me." Luke said.

"Do you see a lot of ghosts?" Yuki asked.

"All the time. The test subjects, I see them a lot even with the water." Luke said.

"I see ghosts too. Though some are friendly. But a lot of them scare me." Yuki said. "Can you have your dad give my mom the info on where I can get this Holy Water?"

"Get the Ghostbuster brand not the generic." Luke said. "And yes, I'll have Dad tell your mom."

"Hey, Luke." Yuki started.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"Do you think we should live out here in the woods one day? In a cottage maybe?" Yuki asked.

"That'd be cool. It'd be like living in a fairytale." Luke said.

"OH! And we can have a bunch of midgets to clean for us!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Sh! If someone _is _here they may hear us. And how many kids are you thinking?" Luke asked.

"Uh, I meant actual midgets." Yuki said.

"Oh, sorry, my dad calls me a midget." Luke said.

"That's fine. Oh and we can have twenty cats." Yuki sang.

"Twenty cats?" Luke inquired.

"Yep!" Yuki chirped.

"We're gonna be an interesting couple." Luke said.

"Correction, ARE an interesting couple." Yuki said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's defiantly true." Luke agreed.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Cat's Out Of The Bag

"So, do you think that you can open up and talk to Ruby about this?" the consoler asked.

"I- I don't think that's a good idea. It's better everything from those eighteen years remain secret." Yang answered, running her finger through her curly locks.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because how would you feel if you found out you were married to your sister's ex?" Yang reasoned.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're gonna have to tell sooner or later. Try talking about it out of the house, just the two of you. Maybe that will help a bit."

"I-I don't know. I'm scared."

"You have no reason to be. By the sounds of it, Ruby sounds like a very excepting and loving woman. I doubt she'll be angry."

"S-Sure, maybe sometime I'll tell her." Yang sighed in defeat.

...

"Yuki!" Dylan dropped a book right beside his sleeping twin. Yuki squeaked, jolting into alertness from her nap.

"YES!?" Yuki exclaimed.

"That's the third time you've fallen asleep. What were you doing all last night?" Dylan asked.

"I was eating and talking with Luke. Oh, and we looked for Slender man." Yuki yawned.

"Why were you with Luke?" Dylan asked.

"Because we're getting married." Yuki replied.

"How do you know that? You're seven." Dylan glared, rather put out with Yuki.

"Because I've never felt this way about anyone else. I just... I just know that we're supposed to be together. Plus Mommy says, your best friend should be your husband. But, of course your best boy friend. Anyways, so Auntie Yang told me I couldn't marry my first choice, but I'm not hearing anyone telling me not to marry Luke. He's a sweetheart, and really cute." Yuki explained.

"Well now I'm telling you that you can't marry him. I'm not real sure about your decision." Dylan crossed his arms.

"Why, don't you want me to be happy?" Yuki asked, crestfallen.

"You can be happy without a boy friend or spouse. You can just get a cat or something." Dylan said.

"Says you. I need people." Yuki said.

"Well, you have people. People that aren't going to opt out on you, so stick with them." Dylan said.

"LUKE'S NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME!" Yuki snapped. "Besides, how do I know _you're _ the one that'll leave me?"

"B-Because I'm the one that's willing to lie down my life for you, not him." Dylan said.

"Luke only wants me to be happy. If you really cared, you wouldn't keep me from people I love." Yuki grabbed her stuffed bear and went out on the porch.

Yang happened to be taking her smoke and noticed Yuki.

"Sup, Snowflake?" Yang asked.

"Does smoking really make you feel better?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to give you a cigarette." Yang said. "Not a good habit to pick up on."

"Then how am I supposed to deal with stress?" Yuki complained.

"Wanna talk about it?" Yang asked.

"No, I don't feel like getting in trouble." Yuki sighed.

"How about this, you tell me, and I won't tell Ruby?" Yang offered.

"Ok." Yuki sat down in the chair in front of Yang's, resting her arms and head on the table. "So, I'm mad at Dylan... sorta."

"Sorta? Are you mad or just upset?" Yang asked.

"I guess a little bit of both. Who does he think he is to control my life and tell me who am and am not allowed to love?" Yuki asked.

"Some friend he doesn't like?" Yang asked.

"Fiancé, actually." Yuki corrected.

"Wait, what?" Yang asked, wondering if she had heard Yuki right.

"Fiancé. Dylan doesn't like him. He says that my fiancé will opt out. Who is _he _to say when his father was demon boyfriend?" Yuki said.

"You've got a fiancé?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, Luke Obelisk. You know, Uncle Jim's son." Yuki said. "Don't think that were ACTUALLY cousins so it's ok, right?"

"Don't you think you're a little young for that kind of stuff?" Yang asked.

"No, I realize what I'm getting myself into. I get to have rich people at my beck and call, I get a pretty dress, I get my way all the time, and I get to yell at Luke for snoring and Luke yells at me for not staying on my side of the bed. I totally know what I'm getting myself into." Yuki explained. Yang couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"It may not work out that way, Yuki." Yang started. "A lot of times, people end up marrying someone then not really wanting to be married to them. And other times, one messes up and the couple splits. It's honestly better to really get to know that person, or just be dating. And I'm not really sure you're ready for that. You ARE seven year old after all."

"B-But I know Luke extremely well, he's my best friend. I meet him in the woods every night or occasionally in the barn or at the field at his house. And besides, I want to get my college degree in acting before I get married. And then we'll buy a cottage smack dab in the middle of the woods with twenty cats, and we'll ride horses everywhere." Yuki explained.

"Twenty cats?" Yang asked. "Well at least you don't want twenty kids."

"I'd have to buy a school bus just to go to the supermarket. That isn't really appealing. Plus men are scared of babies. I see it on TV all the time." Yuki shrugged.

"And women." Yang added through giggles.

"Yeah, but I'm worth it." Yuki smiled. "So how do I deal with Dylan? I love him, he was my first choice, but then you said I couldn't marry Dylan. Around that time Luke and I grew close."

"How about this, don't throw away all your plans, but just put everything on hold. Give you and Luke time to mature, and possibly change your minds. There's lots of fish in the pond, you may find you love someone else more, then you and Luke can still be friends, and everyone's good. Unfortunately, you've got a case of jealous sibling. That isn't gonna change, but it may improve." Yang explained the last part sheepishly. "He gets it from me, sorry kid."

"Ugh, why are men so hard to work with?" Yuki groaned. Yang chuckled.

"I don't know, but at least we live longer." Yang said.

"Yeah." Yuki agreed.

...

"Dad, how much longer till we get there?" Jake complained.

"I don't know, Blake how long till we get there?" Sun replied before turning to Blake.

"Well subtract three minutes from the time I gave you last time you asked me this." Blake said.

"I forgot." Jake said.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Jeni complained. Blake quirked an eyebrow.

"No."

"How about now?"

"Still not there, Jeni." Blake sighed.

"Stop shaking the car, you freaking nevermore." Molly complained.

"I'm shaking the car, you are, you android." Jake growled.

"You're an accident." Molly snorted.

"You're a retard." Jake growled.

"I'm a princess!" Jeni exclaimed.

"Screw off, Jeni!" Jake yelled.

"MOMMY! BIG BROTHER'S BEING A FREAKING KOLUNE (Bellandonnitorian curse word)!" Jeni exclaimed.

"Jake, Molly, Jeni, watch your language and stop fighting." Blake scolded. Silence. Not even a fly outside dared make a sound. Sun groaned and turned on the radio for music until Molly complained of a headache, so everyone went back to sitting quietly for her sake. Finally, Blake sighed. "Ok, we're here."

"YAY!" Jeni exclaimed. Molly looked out of the window and at the big open field at the top of a large flat topped mountain.

"So this is where we're building the school?" Molly asked.

"Yes. I have to discus business with the builders up here so why don't you go ahead and set up the camp." Blake said as she stepped out of the car. Molly sighed and unbuckled herself, opening the door and sliding out of her seat.

Molly grabbed a few things out of the back, primarily the five tents, supply boxes, and Jeni's toy suitcase that she insisted on having right that very moment. She started to set up the tents, setting up four and then crawling inside her tent and getting to her book. Jake invaded Molly's tent.

"Why isn't my tent set up?" Jake asked.

"Do it yourself. I set up for the people that couldn't, you are perfectly capable of doing it yourself." Molly answered, never looking up from her novel.

"But I don't want to!" Jake complained.

"Well have fun sleeping with the beowolves." Molly said.

"I hate you." Jake grumbled as he crawled out of the tent.

"Same." Molly answered.

...

"So, the starting age is thirteen?" the builders asked.

"Yes, and I would like there to be more than just a combat major. I decided to focus on combat, theater, arts, and medical. We have only one medical school in Utopia and none of the others. These kids shouldn't have to go to another country, where they could possibly get hurt just for an education." Blake explained.

"Question, are you going to run it?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I had a specific person I would like to." Blake answered.

"Who?"

"A good friend of mine. Ruby Rose, she's a huntress."

"Blake!" Sun called as he tried to wheel himself up the hill. Blake rushed over to him, grabbing the chair.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? You can't go up hill in that!" Blake scolded.

"I'll find a way." Sun grinned.

"You need to except the fact there are things you will never be able to do again." Blake said.

"I _will _walk again, even if I have to go through years of physical therapy." Sun said, crossing his arms.

"Sun, that's impossible. Can you even feel your own legs?" Blake reasoned.

"No, but that can change." Sun argued. Blake sighed as she began to roll him back to camp.

"It's not. I'm sorry, but you will never walk again. Hold up, you can't even move your tail anymore, how do you think you'll be able to walk when that thing is just flopped over the side of the chair?" Blake asked.

"Because, haven't we learned to never give up? Remember when the country was young and there was a big depression? We were working to try and keep Molly afloat, remember. Heck, I was in Vale working the dust mines, you were working at what, Family Mart? And Dollar General? We never gave up then so why would we now?" Sun asked.

"Because life isn't that easy." Blake answered.

"It isn't, but we can't just surrender when it gets tough. We didn't back then, so why now?" Sun reasoned.

"Because it's hopeless." Blake felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

"That's what she said." Sun grinned. Blake shook off the grin that wanted to grow.

"Oh come on! Whenever Yang says it, it's funny." Sun complained. Blake shook her head.

"I just hate seeing you like this." she said.

"It could've ended up a lot worse." he said.

"Yeah, at least you're still here." Blake said.

...

Yang chuckled. Yuki, like a cat, a lot of times fell asleep multiple times during the day, mostly after lunch. And currently, Yuki was resting her head on Yang's shoulder, softly snoring, but managing to look cute in the process. Yang chuckled, gently stroking a bit of hair out of the little girl's face. Yang had a knack for kids, she just wasn't normally surrounded by them, but when she was, they always loved her. Nathan was reclined on the couch beside the rocking chair Yang was sitting in. He had been busying himself with a comic book, but in all reality, he could shake the fact Yang was sitting right there. Ruby had gone out to spend some time with Velvet, leaving the two alone with the kids. Not that Dylan, Jade, or Yuki cared either way. They still got snickerdoodles, so it didn't matter to them. Yang hadn't been bothered, not really talking to Nathan and busying herself with Yuki, who had been wanting to play, but soon grew tired and passed out. Nathan on the other hand was extremely bothered by the blonde woman's presence.

"Yang." he finally said. Yang's attention snapped to Nathan.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Was it worth it?" Nathan asked. Yang sighed.

"No, obviously not. Why are you asking me this?" Yang asked.

"Because I just wanted to know. D-Do you regret everything?" Nathan asked.

"I regret pretty much everything that happened in my life. Barely anything I've done has been good. I regret a lot. If you're asking if I regret not giving up the drugs and just suffering through withdraws, yes, I would go back and change it in a heartbeat." Yang took a breath. "But I don't regret loving you. In those days, you were my shelter from the rain, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Well, I regret reacting the way I did." Nathan sighed. "And I'll be honest, I still love you."

"No." Yang said. "You can't do this to Ruby. I will take a flying leap off a cliff if it keeps this from happening. You can't abandon my baby sister. She means the world to me, so if you really love Ruby, if you really love me, you stay with her."

"I know. But just know, I still love you and if you really want to be a part of Jade's life, go ahead. I'm not gonna stop you, she is your daughter too." Nathan said. "And if you could forgive me for leaving you in the dirt, I'd appreciate it."

"I forgive you. Look, I love Jade, I really do, but I can't do this. I would hurt Ruby, plus I'm not cut out to be a mother." Yang said.

"I think Yuki says otherwise." Nathan motioned to sleeping Yuki in Yang's arms.

"She's only here because my semblance makes my body temperature extra warm." Yang said. "And she's a cat faunus, they apparently take a lot of naps."

"No, that's not all. Yuki spends time with you while she's awake. And she loves you for a reason. Jade, she told me that she really likes you, maybe you can tell her everything, kill all those harsh thoughts that she was abandoned. I don't mind taking the blame." Nathan said.

"Why the sudden change?" Yang asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because one night I was thinking with my guitar. And I remembered the first song I wrote for you, the promises I made, the days we shared, it made me realize I still love you, and that Jade truly deserves to know her mother as her mother." Nathan said.

"I hurt her once, that's a good enough reason to steer clear of this situation. The last thing I want is to harm Ruby and Jade again. If I let Jade know I was her mother, assuming she doesn't hate me for everything I did, guess what, the truth's gonna slip out and Ruby's gonna know about... Us. I can't let that happen." Yang explained. "I can't let her get hurt from my mistakes. Ultimately, I screwed up our marriage and Ruby shouldn't have to have the burden of knowing she married my ex. Don't you think that could potentially hurt her?"

"She may be a little bit upset, but I made her fess up to everything she kept from me, so I should fess up myself. And you, as her sister, owe her an explanation to what's happened, and you, as Jade's mother, owe her the knowledge of what's going on. So we need to tell them, I don't know how much long I can bottle this up." Nathan reasoned.

"Trust me, it was the hardest thing not to object and yell at you at your wedding. I wasn't crying because I was happy, and that's basically all you need to know." Yang sighed. "But I guess you're right, we should tell them, no matter how awkward it may be."

"Tell who what?" Ruby walked into the living room, flopping on the couch.

"R-Ruby! Gah! How much of that did you hear?" Yang asked.

"Uh, just your last sentence, should I be worried?" Ruby asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, Yang and I were just talking about something. Yang, I'm gonna go get Jade from her room, I'll be back." Nathan got off the couch and started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, here's little Snowflake." Yang carefully handed Yuki to Ruby. Yuki squirmed a bit, re-positioning herself in Ruby's arms and drifting deeper into slumber.

"Thanks, sis. So, what were you and Nathan talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Hold your horses, we'll tell you when Nathan's back and I'm not alone on this." Yang said.

"Is the blood war over?" Ruby asked.

"I think." Yang answered.

"Oh, hey, Ruby." Jade walked into the living room. She took her seat next to Nathan on the couch.

"Ok, so Ruby, Yang needs to tell you something." Nathan said.

"I need to tell her something? You do it mister, 'I'm an open book'." Yang scoffed.

"But your her sister." Nathan argued, trying to avoid being the bearer of awkward news.

"Your her husband, the same husband who forced her to tell you everything she kept from you, so it's payback time. Spill it for me." Yang grinned.

"Fine, I say it. I knew Yang before we re-met." Nathan said.

"Yeah, we all went to Signal together." Ruby said.

"No, I mean... Yang and I were married before I re-met you." Nathan said.

"Wait does that mean?-" Jade started.

"Yes, Yang is your mother." Nathan said.

"It's a long story." Yang said.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do then." Ruby said angrily. "Starting with what I wasn't told and why."

"Well, what can I say, honey, I didn't want to invade with your happiness with my past mistakes. I'm the one that made everything fall apart. Well, I screwed up and Nathan abandoned me." Yang said.

"I was just trying to-"

"Protect Jade, I get it, you probably did the right thing in the end." Yang cut him off.

"Wait, so you walked out on my mom?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, she was a drug addict." Nathan said. Jade glared at Nathan, her skin beginning to take a green, boil effect to it, her eyes turning red as blood, and her hair starting to catch fire. A pair of green dragon wings popped out of her back and her eyes looked reptile like.

"WHAT THE HECK, DAD!? YOU MEAN YOU SCREWED ME OVER BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T DEAL WITH A LITTLE METH OR SOMETHING!? YOU COWARD! I NEVER MET MY OWN MOTHER UNTIL A FEW MONTHS AGO BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LOUSY OF A MAN TO STAY WITH HER?! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ME? ALL THE ART SHOWS AND SWIM MEETS I WANTED TO HAVE MY MOTHER AT BUT I NEVER KNEW HER NAME!?" Jade yelled, flames flying around everywhere. Acid was dripping out of her mouth and seeping out of her skin.

"Jade, calm down." Nathan said, backing away from Jade. Having been burned by her before, he knew to stray clear of his daughter when she was angry.

"NO!" Jade hissed, showing off a pair of fangs that and acid saliva mixture.

"Jade, please calm down, we aren't done talking yet." Yang said.

"Fine." Jade plopped back down, still in her royally pissed off form.

"It's true, I was addicted to drugs, and frankly, your father was right to walk away. Now, cutting off all contact from me was uncalled for. I personally believe he was only trying to give you your best shot." Yang said. "And there is something to be said about letting go of a relationship for the better of someone else."

"Well, it wasn't better." Jade snorted, beginning to cool down a bit.

"So what you're saying is you would've been fine with a mom that's got a bunch of issues and desperately needs help?" Yang asked.

"Well it would've been better than nothing." Jade said.

"You say that now, but you'll thank him later. " Yang said.

"And my actions were too harsh. I shouldn't have totally cut off contact, but I was only thinking of your protection." Nathan explained.

"Well you screwed up." Jade crossed her arms, now only with red eyes and flaming hair with fangs.

"We both did." Yang said. "I should've just suffered through withdraws and stopped drugs all together. My actions ultimately are what caused this all. If I had been better, you would've grown up knowing me."

"And I should've at least shared custody after she got out of rehab." Nathan said.

"Well you're gonna have to figure out a way to make this up to me." Jade hissed.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Yang asked, while Nathan was making a 'Don't give into her' motion with his hands. His head dropped.

"Maybe... Possibly...Be my slaves for a week." Jade grinned evilly.

"No, Jade, we owe you nothing but food, clothes, and a roof over your head." Nathan scowled.

"Well how much could she possibly want?" Yang asked.

"You have no idea." Nathan groaned. "How about something else?"

"Well, you can start by taking me on a shopping spree at Snowflake and Hot Topic and buying me a new and better video camera. Then take me to an Achieve Men concert." Jade said.

"DEAL!" Yang exclaimed.

"NO!" Nathan cried. "Anything but Achieve Men!"

"OMG! You like Achieve Men too?" Yang squealed.

"OMG! They're like my new obsession!" Jade squealed.

"I'll go see when they'll be in Utopia, BRB!" Yang rushed out of the living room and to her bedroom, grabbing her laptop and coming back to the couch, sitting right next to Jade. "Ok, so let's Google it."

"Nathan, why didn't you tell me?" Ruby asked.

"Because I didn't think it'd matter. Honestly, I wanted you to be my fresh start, then Yang decided to show up it wasn't much of a fresh start." Nathan explained.

"So you kept this from me then fought constantly with my sister, making me wonder for days on end why my family can't get along?" Ruby said. "T-That's not fair. I expect Yang to keep something like this from me, but you, you made me tell you everything. Why is it you couldn't be open with me then? Screw that, why couldn't you tell me my sister was ok?"

"Because she wasn't ok. She was tearing herself apart, why would I tell you that? You obviously love her so it would be cruel to tell you she's throwing her life away." Nathan said. Ruby felt ears trickle down her cheeks.

"There's just something about this that isn't right. Be with Yang, do it for Jade's sake, I'm going to bed, you're on the couch." Ruby began to walk off. Yang got up and grabbed Ruby's arm.

"Listen, that's not what we're trying to tell you. We're telling you because you deserve to know what had happened and I want your permission to be an actual part of Jade's life." Yang said.

"Well you can have him, it's obvious he doesn't truly have feelings for me, and that's ok. I'm used to this kind of stuff." Ruby said, walking away.


	24. Chapter 24 - Fluff

"M-My head." Jeni held her head, pulling her knees to her chest. "Why am I the only one who sees?"

_**"NO! NO! He's still alive! He's just napping, stop it! You'll hurt him if you bury him! Let me go!" Yuki broke down into tears. "H-He's just sleeping." Yang scooped her up and started to carry the crying girl back into the house, so she couldn't see the dirt being tossed atop the coffin. **_

Jeni felt tears swell in her eyes. "Why did I have to have these stupid powers?" Jeni sobbed. "All they ever do is make me cry!" Jeni threw her stuffed rabbit across the tent. "I HATE THIS! WHY ME?! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SEE THIS! IS ANYONE GOING TO SAVE ME FROM THE THINGS I SEE!?" Jeni saw three shadows rush towards her tent, one of which opened it up and scooped her up and out of it.

"Sh. It's ok. I've got you now." Blake whispered into the little faunus' ear.

"It's not ok. I keep seeing people die." Jeni whimpered.

"It was just a dream. Dreams mean nothing. They're just our minds wandering at night." Blake said as she crawled into Jeni's tent and tucked her into her little blanket bed. Blake lied beside her, gently caressing Jeni's white cat ears.

"Mommy, I'm different. I was awake when I saw it all. Like a flash of vision. I literally just saw two in a row. I'm a mage." Jeni said.

"No, I'm sorry, but you don't possess such capabilities. The line of Belladonna family mages has been cut since your aunt Terra died without a child to have her powers." Blake explained. "There isn't any way you could have those powers."

"But the little girl I was named after, she was a mage. I-I saw her and she said she gave me her powers so I can see the future and-"

"Jeni, that's impossible. I think you've been listening to your sister too much. There aren't guardian angels. They don't exist, nor ghosts, or forest spirits, or friendly grim, or Slender Man. They're all made up." Blake cut off.

"B-But it's true. I saw her. I talked to her. I also have seen several things yet to come." Jeni defended. Blake thought it over.

"Just try to forget it, think of something cheerful, and hopefully you'll sleep well." Blake kissed Jeni's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy. Omuli (Goodnight in Bellandonnitorrian)" Jeni yawned.

"Omuli, iwo xim dashaia (Goodnight, my precious daughter in Bellandonnitorrian.)." Blake said as she got out of the tent, and faced Molly, who was sitting at the end of tent, collecting a sample of wax from the burning candle. Molly then stabbed her finger with the needle and noticed Blake.

"Oh, hey." Molly replied shortly to the woman's stare. "It's just a random charm I read about a while back. It's supposed to protect you from the creatures of grim at night."

"You don't need to worry about that. I can clear out anything that comes our way." Blake said.

"That may be true, but let's be honest, there isn't one meaning to this charm. And we all know something's truly up with Jeni, whether it be magic or mental, I have no idea but this charm is supposed to protect not only you, but the people you love from harm's way." Molly explained. "She's seen a lot."

"I keep hearing about these visions, I don't know what's going on." Blake said.

"Then believe her for a change. Sometimes, things aren't as they seem." Molly said, turning herself invisible and creeping away. Blake said and walked back to her tent.

...

"Ruby, talk to me." Yang said, now lying a hand on the curled up figure under the blankets. "Please, I promise that the way it came across was not what either of us meant. I only wanted to be a part of Jade's life, for real this time. That's literally all I was thinking of, I don't want you and Nathan to split up." Yang heard a soft whimper from the lump. Yang leaned down and embraced Ruby. "I promise that I would never betray you like that. Nathan loves you, he really does. So please, don't take anything we told you the wrong way."

"Do you mean it?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I do. Now come on, Nathan's at work and I promised the kids I'd take them to the water park. Go get your bathing suit on." Yang said.

"O-Ok." Ruby replied, now released from Yang and heading over to her closet.

...

"WOW!" Yuki ran around in circles. "This place is so cool!" Dylan chuckled. Yuki was wearing a light pink one piece, her hair, unlike normal wasn't in pigtails rather it was let loose. Dylan was wearing a white tee shirt and green swim trunks, and as weird as it felt, his hand lacked a book. Jade was wearing a lime green bikini with her long hair unstraightened, so her many spirals of curls flew everywhere. Jade looked around before her eyes setting on the wavy pool. Jade grinned, running towards Yuki and grabbing her, managing to fireman carry her to the wavy pool before anyone could stop her. Jade of course wasn't as fast as Ruby, but was quick and skilled at getting away. Dylan scowled upon seeing Yuki giggling and happy with all of this. He grumbled his way over to the water slides, Ruby following him and Yang going with the girls.

.

.

.

"What's the matter little man?" Ruby asked. Dylan was slumped over the pool chair, literally twiddling with his thumbs.

"Nothing." Dylan replied. Ruby sat next to him, pulling the little boy into a side hug.

"I know better than that. Seriously, what's the matter?" Ruby asked.

"Why should I have to share Yuki? She's MY twin, and maybe it's selfish, but I hate seeing her happy with other people. I want her to smile at me and nobody else. S-She's my best friend, the person I've dreamed of spending the days together ever since I was little. I've wanted my twin for years, and now even though we're close, it's not enough. I guess I'm just jealous." Dylan explained.

"You're a lot like your aunt Yang in that way. She's very possessive of me, and I know that once you except the fact Yuki can have many people she loves and that doesn't affect your space in her heart, you can learn to love seeing that person smile, no matter who she's with." Ruby said. Dylan thought on it.

"Y-Yeah, I only want her to be happy so... You're right, Mama. I'm gonna go ride the slides a few times, bye!" Dylan ran off to the slides.

Dylan stood in the line, waiting his turn patiently when suddenly, WACK! Dylan groaned and sat up. "Ouch." he murmured. Silver and blue eyes made contact with bright green eyes.

"OMG! SORRY!" a girl shuddered, scrambling away after about five minutes.

"Uh, it's ok?" Dylan said, getting up and dusting off himself. He took a better look at the girl. She was pale and had one of the tiniest frames he'd ever seen. She had bright green eyes and long auburn hair that cascaded down her back that somehow complemented her lilac one piece. She was about Dylan's age.

"So sorry, mister." she said.

"No, no matter. I'm Dylan, what's your name?" Dylan offered a hand to help her off the ground

"I'm Nelly. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nelly grabbed Dylan's hand and pulled herself up.

"Good to meet you, do you like water?" Dylan asked as the line moved along.

"Yes, but my mother can't go anywhere near it. She's partly robot so..." Nelly's voice trailed off. "But I love to play in the water."

"Are you?" Dylan asked.

"Somewhat. It hurts a little, but I just ignore it." Nelly said.

"Well, we should ride an intertube together on that big slide over there. It's capacity is three people at most so we wouldn't tip over." Dylan suggested.

"Y-Yeah." Nelly agreed.

"Well it's my turn. I'll wait for you at the bottom, friend." Dylan said, getting to the water slide and sitting down, but he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"W-What did you just call me?" Nelly asked.

"F-Friend. I'm sorry-"

"No, no sorries. Sorry doesn't apply here." Nelly said firmly. "Did you mean that? Calling me 'friend'?"

"Y-Yes." Dylan stuttered.

"I've never had friends before. Let's be friends for real, ok?" Nelly asked, her face becoming filled with hope.

"Yeah, we'll exchange phone numbers before we leave today." Dylan smiled. Nelly grinned back, letting go of Dylan so he could slide down the slide.

..

.

"So, you want to be a hunter?" Nelly asked.

"Yes. My mother is a huntress and I like the thought of helping out defenseless people. What about you, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Dylan asked.

"I-I've never thought of it. Maybe a marine biologist. I love dolphins. Oh and big sharks." Nelly said.

"Good idea, maybe you can inform me of fish grim when we're older." Dylan smiled.

"Yeah." Nelly said simply. They were both in the lazy river, just chatting away. Suddenly,

"Dylan! We're leaving!" Ruby called. Dylan hopped off the edge of the tube and ran towards Ruby, still holding Nelly's hand. Dylan finally approached Ruby.

"Hey, Mama, can you and Nelly's mom exchange numbers so we can play again?" Dylan asked, motioning to the girl.

"Uh, if you can find her really quickly." Ruby said. Nelly ran off, dragging Dylan with her then ran back with a woman that look similar, only with shorter, curlier hair. "Penny?"

"Ruby? I thought you passed on?" Penny asked.

"No, that was a scam, sorry." Ruby said. Penny shrugged.

"Good to see you again, friend. Hey, can I get your number so we can hang out sometime?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, that's why Nelly got you, she and Dylan hit it off pretty well." Ruby said pulling her cell phone out of her bag and exchanging numbers with the red head.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Penny said as she started to walk off. Nelly followed her mother.

"Bye, Dylan!" Nelly called.

"Bye, Nelly!"

"Bye, Dylan!"

"Bye, Nelly!"

"Bye, Dyl-"

"WE GET IT!" Jade shouted.

"Don't worry, Jade. You're not the only one who's single here." Yuki assured.

"I don't care about that, it's just Dylan and Nelly are being obnoxious. Maybe they'll get a reality show or something." Jade huffed.

...

Summer days pasted. Dylan and Nelly grew very close, always talking on the phone and reading books on fish and other marine animals together. Yuki and Luke also spent much time together, often dancing around the backyard, riding Hazel, and playing army together. Jade, enjoyed Yang's company, a lot of times assisting her in the kitchen and other times, drawing. Lots and lots of drawing and cooking. Ruby, Nathan, and Yang were able to work things out, and for the first time, they all were one big happy family. Yang often spent a lot of times, when not with the kids or Ruby, with James. James had been over often since Luke always wanted the company of a certain cat faunus girl. It really was all so tranquil, so perfect, everything seemed to be perfect. Yang had cut back the alcohol and smoking quite a bit, so she didn't smell like smoke and whiskey all the time. It really helped. Yang then smelled like... well Yang. And probably the best accomplishment, getting the twins in bed on time so they would get their school done the next morning.

.

.

The cool October breeze swirled through Yang's curly locks. She rushed into the house, that was currently toilet papered (No thanks to Jake) and most importantly, warm. Yang set the bags of candy on the end table by the front door and then went up to her room. Yes, Yang thought nothing was better than a good scare every once in a while. Yang started to paint to look like that of a severe burn victim, then she slipped on a red dress and a black wig. She put in fiery golden eye contacts and twirled around in front of the mirror. Oh, this was going to scare the crap out everyone.

...

Yuki skipped beside Dylan happily, who happened to be talking with their guardian and leader for the night, Molly. Molly was dressed as Kloris, having her blindfold just so, so she could see out of a slit in it. Molly's hair was in two messy braids, her soft yellow dress covered in what looked to be mud, and she was wearing nothing on her feet. Over all, with her makeup, and they way she held her head when they approached a house, she was scary looking, making it look as if she had snapped her neck. Somehow, she managed to make it look as if it was so, earning a few screams from nearby kids.

Jade, was Aya from Mad Father, and had the details down to the exact, even blue color contacts. Nelly was a... box of sardines. Why? Nobody knew. Jake was dressed as a cowboy and Jeni was a fairy in pink. Finally, we had the twins. Dylan was dressed up as a faunus warrior during the faunus war (Shocker) and Yuki was dressed up as Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche from The Story Of Evil. But the books, not the Cassandra and Will adaption.

The kids wandered. "So, has anyone heard the legend?" Molly grinned.

"What legend?" Dylan asked.

"It's called, The Unlucky Girl. Once, there was a precious little girl. Unfortunately, she wasn't of good fortune when her parents died suddenly, she was sent to Rose Garden orphanage. Within the walls of that big, vine covered house, the Aristocrat club ruled fiercely. She followed the rule of rose, yet she was punished. She humbled herself before the duchess, but still was mocked. She gave her all to fit in, but that never happened. One night, the lying girl of the orphanage screamed. Outside was a big dog, and suddenly, the only one left was the precious, unlucky girl She remained there in the orphanage, forever." Molly grinned. "You know, in the woods around Yuki's house, there actually is the orphanage from the story I just told you. They say that the children still roam the place. If you're not too chicken, I say we check it out."

"But it sounds scary." Jeni cried.

"I'm up for it." Dylan said.

"Well I guess we're going. I'll lead the way."


	25. Part 2

HEY! So you can continue this story at the New Story - Fixing The Pieces Back Together Part 2


End file.
